To Entwine Heaven and Hell
by lostinstars
Summary: The war against demons was won a hundred years ago so Shadowhunters are no longer needed to risk their lives in battle. As Crown Prince of Idris, Alec's life has always been planned out for him. Keep the peace, marry well, don't ask questions. When a powerful object is stolen and peace is threatened, Alec questions everything. Especially his feelings for the Warlock he's just met..
1. Chapter 1

**Notes: I don't get caught up in fandoms very often. I really thought that I'd get Malec out of my system with the first fic I wrote. I couldn't have been more wrong…**

 **So I hope you enjoy this next little (I lie, it's really not going to be that little) adventure into my Malec fantasies ;)**

 **.**

" _So it has been decreed, Valentine Morgenstern, that for crimes against your country, your people, and most grievous treason against your King…you are hereby sentenced to a lifetime of imprisonment in the City of Bones, never to see the light of day again…"_

The reinforced iron gates clanged shut, the grate of metal on metal ringing out. The edges glowed with the angelic power of the runes that had been engraved, ensuring that there was no escape.

King Robert stood outside the cell, his gaze cold as he appraised his former friend behind the bars.

Black eyes met his own, both horrifying and compelling as they gleamed.

Robert broke their connection and turned on his heels, marching back down the long corridor.

Maniacal laugher followed him, amplified and echoing around the cavern, chilling the soul of all with the misfortune to hear it.

Sixteen years later…

"Alec, c'mon!"

Alec hurried into his leather breeches, pulling the strings tight and tying a hasty knot, trying not to blush too hard as his best friend and adoptive brother danced impatiently at the door.

"I'm coming…hang on."

He slipped his jacket on and grabbed his riding gloves, casting a cursory glance around his room before heading to the door.

"What's the hurry?" He broke into a jog, matching the long strides of the boy next to him.

"All the good horses will be taken!"

Alec shot him a sarcastic glance. "We are royalty. We always get the best horses."

" _You're_ royalty." Jace grinned lopsidedly. "I just pretend."

Alec huffed as Jace showed no signs of slowing down.

"After the hissy fit you threw at the competition three years ago, _everybody_ knows not to take your horse."

"Mmm. I guess you're right."

"I'm always right. So come on, what's so important that you had to drag me out of bed at this ungodly hour?"

Jace exhaled dramatically as they reached the doors of the castle, his eyes twinkling as he waited for Alec.

"Okay, fine! I may be meeting a certain lady beforehand. She may have promised me her favour."

Alec sighed, trying to affect disinterest.

"A new one?"

"Yup." Jace clapped him on the shoulder as they made their way toward the stables.

"Her name is Lydia. Lord Branwell's daughter."

Alec knew who he was talking about. He'd seen her at several balls, and knew that her father owned a considerable amount of land in Idris, just south of Alicante. She'd be a perfect match for Jace. If it worked out, his friend would be set for life, with a pretty wife, his own title and enough gold to satisfy his every need and whim. But the thought made Alec nothing but cold inside.

He nodded along as Jace waxed poetic about Lydia's beauty, trying to tune him out whilst being a good friend at the same time.

He suddenly wasn't feeling in the mood for this joust, but he squared his shoulders and went to prepare his horse.

The Annual Alicante Joust was a big event. There were several other smaller competitions throughout the year, but most knights saw those as practice, leading up to the main event.

He and Jace weren't knights of course, as members of the royal family they didn't need to be – and in any case, at seventeen they weren't of age to join. Alec suspected that Jace might very well join their ranks after his next birthday, but knew that he couldn't do the same, however enticing that prospect might be.

He'd trained with Jace since they were old enough to hold up a practice sword. They were more than friends when they fought together; they were a team. They knew each other's movements and minds so well that it was almost telepathic, the way they anticipated each other's actions. He wanted nothing more than to be free to sign up with Jace, to work their way through the ranks, to live a life of battling, protecting, travelling and freedom.

But that was impossible for Alec, as the Crown Prince of Alicante.

While Jace was free to choose the path of his life, Alec's had been set out for him since the day he'd been born.

He knew that he should be grateful; he'd been born into riches and plenty, never wanting for anything – materially, at least.

He would never complain, never…but he couldn't help but feel a little sad whenever Jace spoke of his late parents. His mother had died in childbirth, and his father in a tragic house fire when he'd been only ten years old, after which he'd been adopted by Alec's parents. As unusual as it was for a King and Queen to adopt, especially when they had children of their own, their parents had been very close.

No, Alec would never complain…but he couldn't help but feel jealous of the love Jace had been given in his early life. It was in those moments that he hated himself the most.

 _Jealous_ …over his best friend's tragedy…

It wasn't that his own parents were cruel. They were kind and just rulers. It was only that they seemed not to find any reason for treating their children in any way different to their subjects. They were kind, and they were fair…but they were also objective, distant and formal.

The first time Alec had felt like he had a family was when Jace had come to live with them. He'd been a breath of fresh air – a beam of golden sunlight shining into their lives.

They'd always been good friends, but this was different. Jace became his brother…and so much more.

Alec didn't know when it had started.

He couldn't put his finger on the exact moment he'd begun to look at Jace differently.

All he knew was that the first time Jace had talked about liking a girl, it had felt like all the air had been snatched from his lungs. The room was too hot and too cold at the same time…he'd felt a thudding pain in his head and a twisting in his stomach.

It had been like losing something he hadn't even known he'd had…but as soon as it was gone, its absence felt like a gaping wound.

He'd locked himself in his room for two days after that, refusing to see or speak to anyone. He'd needed time, to think, to sort out his own head. He'd come to many conclusions during that time, looked at his reflection with a cold eye, and made some decisions.

Then he'd resumed his life.

But as much as things stayed the same, everything had changed. He knew things now. Things about himself that he could never admit to, never speak of, never act on.

He ignored it, as best he could. But there were still moments when he was caught unawares, and there was nothing he could do about that.

Maybe it would be best, he thought darkly. If Jace did become a knight, he would be free of the daily torture it was to be around him. It would be torture too, to not be around him…but perhaps it might be the lesser of two evils.

His shook his thoughts away as they entered the stables, men bustling around despite the early hour. He parted from Jace as they went to prepare their horses; they had servants capable of doing so of course, but it was a superstition among nobles that for good luck during the Joust, one should prepare one's own horse.

Alec didn't mind this; in fact he prepared his own horse as often was he was able. He liked the methodical nature of the task, how brushing down and saddling his steed calmed his mind. As the crown prince he didn't have a lot of menial tasks to attend to, and he liked how the simple-nature of this one levelled out his status for a while. He could work alongside a stableboy and feel not out of place.

"Alec!"

Jace's voice startled out of the reverie he'd fallen into.

"Hmm?"

Jace's golden was stuck over the fence that divided the stalls of their horses, an impish grin lighting his face.

"Um, I was wondering…if maybe you'd have time to…"

Alec sighed.

"Go and see your woman, Jace. I'll get him ready." He motioned toward the majestic stallion in Jace's stall.

"She's not my woman…well, not yet anyway." Jace winked.

"Just be careful, okay!" Alec called after him. "Don't do anything that'd piss her family off…!"

But Jace was gone, bounding out into the morning sunshine, looking for all the world a young, blonde Adonis.

Alec's heart twisted as he disappeared and he ducked into the stall next to him, trying to rid his mind of painful thoughts.

He'd already finished brushing down his own steed, making sure that his coat shone like black steel. Their horses were identical, twins from head to toe, except for their colours. They'd been given to them at their Voyance Ceremony when they'd been twelve years old, a gift from the King. Though all the horses in the Royal Stable were technically ownerless – if they were needed, they were ridden – Alec and Jace had both been drawn to the pair of wild eyed colts that King Robert had bought for a pretty penny. People often joked that the horses were personifications of their bond; white and black to match Jace's blonde head and Alec's dark one, yin and yang to match the way they complemented each other perfectly.

Alec tried not to think about that too often, though.

If only Jace would see how good they were together…if only Alec weren't so scared of his own feelings…if only it weren't a sin…in the eyes of the law, at least.

Alec knew that what he felt wasn't wrong. He wasn't ashamed of himself, he would just…rather he didn't feel the things that he felt.

It would be so much easier.

It wasn't uncommon for men to take other men as lovers, or women to take other women. It happened, but when it did, it wasn't spoken of. It was something that common people engaged in, not the societal elite. It happened, but it was forbidden for such a relationship to progress into anything official. Men married women, that was that. He'd heard tales of some men who eschewed the institution of marriage, opting either to live alone, or with their male lovers. But when that happened, the couple were pretty much shunned from all society, elite or common. Some others chose to simply not marry, to live alone. But Alec knew that he would have to marry. He dreaded his eighteenth birthday, for that was when his parents would begin choosing his bride. He would fulfil his duties, he knew that. He just hoped beyond anything else that she would not expect him to love her.

He got lost in his thoughts again, brushing down the Stallion before him, polishing their gear, slowly saddling the two horses.

He was just adjusting the bridle on his own steed when a figure strode past his stall, catching his attention for some reason, over all the other activity in the stables. He poked his head out into the walkway, trying to discern why the boy looked so familiar yet strange.

He stopped at a stall a little ways down, darting a glance back towards the door before fiddling with the bolt.

Alec gasped, hastening toward the stall the boy had gone into, slipping inside before he managed to close it.

" _Izzy."_

He chided, grabbing his sister by the arm.

"What are you doing? And what _on earth_ are you wearing?!"

She pulled out of his grip, her dark eyes narrowing as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Shhh! Obviously I'm under cover here!" She gestured to her clothing.

Alec gaped, scandalized, taking in the leather breeches that were so similar to his own, outlining the shape of her slender legs and hips, up to the white shirt that billowed out, obscuring her feminine form. She'd even hidden her hair, he could see the end of a braid poking out from the cap tucked it under.

"This isn't going to work!" He protested, weakly. "I could tell it was you!"

She rolled her eyes.

"Well once I'm on a horse, it'll be fine."

She turned toward the Palomino mare, watching them with gentle brown eyes, patting her neck affectionately.

"Missy here, and I have been training for months and nobody ever suspected."

Alec sighed, long-suffering.

"That's different." He ignored the fact that his sister had been dressing up in men's clothing for months and none of them had noticed. He'd have to start keeping a closer eye on her, though he'd been turning a blind eye since she began sneaking out to meet up with boys. What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. Though in this case…

"Izzy, the Joust is dangerous. You'll get _hurt – "_

She glared at him.

"You haven't seen me training, Alec. I'm not half bad you know. Just because I'm a girl -"

"I don't doubt that you're good!" He backtracked. "But if mother and father catch you, I - "

"Then it's _my_ fault!" She interrupted. "You try and take on too much, Alec. You need to let go sometimes." She picked up a brush and began rubbing smooth circles over Missy's flank.

"I know you care, and I'm grateful for that…but you need to stop trying to take the blame for what Jace and I do. Especially today."

She raised an eyebrow, sounding to Alec as though she was hinting at something specific.

"What do you mean, what's Jace doing?"

She laughed. "See? You can't help but try and control everything. In any case, Lydia will sort him out. I don't for the life of me know why he thought it was a good idea to try and court that one."

"What's wrong with Lydia?" Alec crossed his arms, defensive and concerned.

Izzy shot him an indecipherable glance.

"She's way too smart for him, that's what."

"Is that all?" He was confused by her tone.

"Stop worrying, big brother! Now, just pretend you didn't see me here, and everything will be fine."

She pushed him gently out of the stall.

He closed his eyes momentarily, before ducking back into his horse's stall. His siblings would be the death of him.

* * *

The midsummer sun shone brightly overhead but a light breeze kept Alec from being too uncomfortable in his heavy gear. He swung his arms, stretching his muscles.

He'd completed one heat already, and sailed through to the next round. He was confident in his ability to place among the top ten, he spent most of his time training with Jace, training alone or with decorated knights in his father's army. He'd been taught well, and he'd honed his skills.

But sometimes he did wonder whether his title helped him along. There was no favouring from the King towards him or Jace, everybody knew that. But he was a Prince, there was no denying that fact. Sometimes he could tell when a man held back, allowing him to sail through. It was frustrating, but he enjoyed the sport. There was nothing he could do about it.

He cast an eye round, over the knights attending to their horses, the arena around which civilians were gathered, the stands upon which his parents sat among various lords and ladies.

He spotted Lydia sitting beside her father, looking a vision in a gown of pale blue that he knew would complement her eyes. He didn't know her well, but he could see what Isabelle had meant as she noted the rigidity of her posture, her head held high, the bored, almost disdainful expression he'd come to expect from the Elite. He didn't doubt that she'd be a handful for Jace.

Speaking of, Alec noticed his brother taking his jacket off, letting his shirt billow out in the breeze. It hung off his lean, muscular frame and Alec had to look away quickly before he noticed too much. He did however, catch the delicate white handkerchief emblazoned with blue lace that was would into his horse's bridle.

He noticed Isabelle glaring at Jace from a distance away, her arms folded as she leant against her horse. He rolled his eyes. She may chastise him for caring too much, but she didn't want to see him hurt either.

Still, it was common practice for participants in the Joust to take favours from ladies. He himself had accepted a similar token from his friend, Lady Aline, of the Penhallow family.

She didn't visit often, but usually stayed with them during the summer. They'd grown close a few years back, when Izzy and Jace had begun spending more of their time in the pursuit of romance. Aline, like him, preferred to opt out of such frivolities.

Alec's attention was dragged back to arena as an aging nobleman who was overseeing this year's competition stepped onto a podium at one end of the field, close to where the nobles sat shaded from the sun.

"The next heat shall comprise of…His Royal Highness Alexander Lightwood, and the Honourable Lord Jonathon Herondale!"

Alec refrained from rolling his eyes at their titles. He understood that it was perhaps unavoidable in everyday life, but in a competition such as this, he was no better than the other men. He saw Jace swing up onto his stallion, grinning as he bowing to the cheering crowd.

Alec suppressed a smile. Jace deserved it; the title, the attention. He'd inherited his Lordship after the untimely death of his father. Alec was glad that he could enjoy the benefits that came with it, though they could never make up for the means by which it was bestowed.

He mounted his horse with the same practiced ease, urging him toward the gate. He accepted his lance with murmured thanks, shaking the dark hair out of his eyes as he prepared for the round.

They paraded once around the arena, acknowledging the ladies in the audience and bowing to the King and Queen.

Alec let a small grin play across his face as he and Jace took their places at either end of the arena.

His earlier mood was forgotten, whisked away in the soothing breeze and coiled energy in his muscles. This was what he lived for. This was the only time he would let himself go, that he could spend his energy purely toward _enjoying_ himself.

He readied his lance, waiting for the horn, entirely focused on his brother, holding himself in the same position. They'd made a bet weeks before; and it wasn't about money, of course, they both had more than they needed. This was about _pride_ …about challenging the other…about bragging rights, and Alec really didn't want to give Jace more reason to brag.

The horn sounded… _and they were off._

Alec let the reins fall slack; he'd trained long enough that his horse knew the drill as well as he did. They moved together, fluidly, flawlessly. They surged forward, Alec crouching low in the saddle, his grip on his lance tight and even. The wind whipped through his helmet, drowning out all other noise.

Jace was coming closer and closer…

SMACK.

The blunt tip of Jace's lance hit him squarely in the chest and he almost forgot to grasp the reins as his own crashed into Jace.

He moved instinctively, the muscles in the thighs and in arm holding the reins tightening while he relaxed, letting the impact push him back but keeping his position on his horse.

It worked best like that – if you fought the attack then you would mostly likely lose your balance, your focus having been jarred.

He managed to stay on his horse, exhaling a breath as he crouched low again, cantering around to see what had become of Jace.

He laughed as he realised that his brother has employed the same technique – perhaps they'd trained together _too_ much.

He turned to the podium to await instruction…and froze.

He hadn't noticed that something had seemed off, but now that he took in the scene before him, the lack of noise

Jousts were noisy occasions. As royalty, he and Jace only had to enter the arena for the crowd to roar. He hadn't noticed the moment it had ceased, having been too caught up the sport. But silence reigned now, and it was eerie.

Every face in the audience and among the milling knights was turned toward the King, who had stood from his perch, with a messenger beside him. Even from so far away it was clear to see that his face was thunder – Alec's heart clenched. What had happened?

His father's gray eyes glared forward then he turned, strode off the podium and back towards the castle. A quick gesture and six knights strode with him, along with his personal Guard and the messenger hurrying behind.

Alec glanced toward Jace, who looked as confused as he felt.

Then he heard it, the silence broken with dissonant whispers. They came from those stood closest to the podium, and spread until Alec was surrounded with little snatches of sound, all speaking the same thing.

" _The Mortal Sword…taken…demons…threat…war…"_

* * *

 **So I didn't realize how unintentionally erotic it is to describe a jousting scene...I swear, this was supposed to sound innocent :') of course, it could sound completely innocent and it's just my mind, splashing about in the gutter. Whichever way you read it, I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! I have never jousted before, surprisingly...so my description could be completely wrong but hey...my only point of reference is having watched _A Knights Tale_ about five years ago :')**

 **Much, much more drama is to come, and from what I have planned right now, it's going to be a long one! I hope to update twice a week but to start with it may be once as I write ahead.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: A little bit of a backstory on the Shadowhunter world in this AU.**

 **Notes: I really didn't intend this to be so complex, my mind just sort of ran away from me… :') I have altered the powers of the Mortal Instruments to suit my story.**

 **Updates will tentatively be Tuesdays and Fridays :)**

 **.**

Alec paced the length of the corridor outside the Great Hall, within which his parents had been ensconced with their advisors for the past hour.

The Joust had been called to an abrupt close, chaos following the announcement. Fear had crashed over the crowd like a wave, confusion and hysteria following the whispers.

Alec had dismounted quickly alongside Jace, leaving their horses in the hands of a stableboy who had rushed to them, before hastening back to the Castle.

He'd understood the whispers well enough, but wasn't quite sure what they'd mean. He could feel panic brewing inside but refused to give it free reign until he'd spoken to his father.

The Mortal Sword? Stolen?

That was very bad news indeed, if only because it meant that their security system had failed, or somehow been overridden.

The Mortal Sword was the most important and powerful relic of the Shadowhunters; the one who wielded it had power over demons.

But demons hadn't threatened their world in over a hundred years – not since The Mortal War had been won.

He stopped pacing, glancing up at the great tapestry that covered the entirety of the wall opposite the sweeping staircase.

It depicted the moment of victory; how the legendary William Herondale had used the Mortal Sword to command the demonic army to cease their attack. It had been an unimaginable feat of strength, holding back so many thousands of demons. But he had been aided by Theresa Gray, the only Shadowhunter-Warlock know to have existed. She'd kept on replenishing his strength, which gave a trio of Warlocks – Ragnor Fell, Catarina Loss and Magnus Bane – time to combine their powers, weaving an impenetrable web of wards around the world. It had very near killed them all, and it shouldn't have worked, if not for William Herondale stumbling upon the Mortal Mirror in his exhaustion. Having already had the Mortal Cup in his position too, he had been able to call upon the Angel Raziel to add his strength to the wards.

Since then, not a single demon had been able to enter their world.

Shadowhunters had flocked back to Idris, their homeland, no longer needed in the wider world.

William Herondale had been offered the crown, after it had been decided to make Idris a monarchy, befitting the victory of the land. He'd declined however, choosing instead to wed his true love, Theresa – now known as Tessa – Gray, and live a quiet life outside of Alicante.

Instead, his younger sister Cecily had been elected. She'd married Gabriel Lightwood, and the Lightwoods had ruled ever since. Every decade there was a vote, of course, to keep things fair. But the Lightwoods had ruled justly and there had never been any reason to take them out of power, much to Alec's dismay.

He stood gazing up at William Herondale, looking fiercely majestic in the heavenly glow of Raziel rising from the lake.

If only he'd taken the crown…Alec might be free.

But then, he'd declined so that he could be free. Alec could understand that.

It wasn't forbidden for Shadowhunters to marry Downworlders, but it was much the same as choosing to be with someone of your gender.

The tapestry in front of him didn't even include the Warlocks who had saved them; it was a fact that their society had chosen to ignore. A pesky little detail marring the otherwise proud tale of Shadowhunter victory.

They'd been rewarded greatly, of course.

But the truth had been obscured with prejudice.

Many Shadowhunters had loathed being in debt to Warlocks, to lesser beings. Especially after the horrors of the war, most feared and despised anything with demonic attachment.

Downworlders were allowed to exist, allowed to live…but they were shunned. There was no more need for Warlocks and no more were born, of course, since demons were barred from the world. So they lived in seclusion, away from big cities and more importantly, away from Shadowhunters.

Alec had heard tales of some seeking out a Warlock, paying for healing tonics and spells of luck and fortitude. But if they did, it was something they didn't admit. Many Warlocks chose to live outside Idris, peddling magical tonics and fortunes to mundanes, who didn't understand enough about them to be afraid of or despise them.

Seelies were banished to forests; one of the first lessons a Shadowhunter child learnt was not to stray into the trees.

Vampires and Werewolves still existed, of course, but few had settled in Idris. Most kept to themselves, out in the wider world. Only a few times had Shadowhunters felt the need to intervene, mostly they ruled among themselves.

Shadowhunters were no longer the Shadowhunters of old; angelic power was no longer required. They had no use of runes, no heavenly battle to fight.

Sometimes Alec wondered what it had been like, to be a warrior with a noble purpose. What would he have been like?

Shadowhunters were still trained, still taught to fight, just in case. But that practice had faded out until it was mostly the elite, then mostly the male elite, now it was only really those who aspired to join the royal army, or like Alec, had nothing else to do.

They still received their first runes, the Voyance rune, but that was largely tradition, and to protect against Seelie glamours. It was a coming of age ceremony, not an induction into a life of battle.

He glanced from the rune on the back of his right hand up to the depiction of William Herondale once more, as he stood before the Angel, covered in ink black markings.

Most Shadowhunters he knew revelled in the fact that they weren't required to scar their skin, but Alec couldn't help but feel a strange longing.

He shook the thought away as footsteps sounded on the staircase behind him, bringing him out of his reverie.

Isabelle drew to a halt when she reached the floor, panting for breath.

She'd changed out of her jousting clothes, he saw, and hastily thrown on a dress.

She didn't look dishevelled though, he noted with irritation. How was it that she'd gotten the flawless presentation genes, while he could rarely get his hair to lie flat?

However she looked disgruntled as she smoothed her gown out, moving to stand by Jace who had his ear up against the door.

"Have you heard anything?" She asked.

Alec shook his head, moving away from the tapestry. He felt grimly relieved that she hadn't gotten the chance to fight.

"They told us to wait here." He answered.

She sighed, looking worried.

"What do think this means?"

Alec didn't know how to answer, knowing that her expression was mirrored on his own face.

The Mortal Sword had been kept deep within the dungeons below their castle since the War had been won.

Only once since then had any kind of serious threat rocked them; sixteen years ago, when their father had been betrayed by his closest advisor and friend.

Valentine Morgenstern had been invaluable to their family, to Alicante.

He was exceptionally skilled with weapons and had led a battalion in the King's army. He'd grown up with their parents and they'd trusted his council above no other. He'd been blessed not only with great skill on the battlefield, but with a sharp, discerning mind.

Alec had been too young to remember him, too young to recall the betrayal. But all alive knew the story well.

He'd cultivated a group called the Circle. A political party, as it had been known before, a cult as it was known by now.

At first, it had been harmless. He'd called for stricter laws against Downworlder crimes, and few had opposed him. There was already a great mistrust for creatures of demonic origin, and it was well known that his parents had been murdered by rogue werewolves.

But somewhere along the line, it had turned.

He'd grown crueller and more fanatical. When his wife had discovered his experiments in their basement – watched him torturing Downworlder children – she'd hatched a plot against him. He'd been brought to justice and sentenced to a lifetime of imprisonment within the City of Bones.

Alec had asked the Castle cook once, for the whole story.

It had chilled him as she'd recounted the way his black eyes had gleamed as he'd been dragged away. How he'd looked his father directly in the eyes and told him that his reign would fall.

Alec suppressed a shiver. It couldn't have anything to do with Valentine. He was locked away, and nobody ever escaped the City of Bones.

He leant back against the wall just as the great oak doors creaked open, startling them all. Jace jumped back hastily, trying to affect nonchalance. Alec shook his head.

"The King and Queen wish to see you." The guard gestured into the hall.

Alec swallowed, ignoring the uneasiness that settled on his skin. He led the way into the hall, followed closely by his siblings.

Their parents were seated on their thrones at the opposite end of the room, great structures crafted of shining silver and gold, with cushioned blue velvet spread across the seat and the back. They weren't as comfortable as they looked – Alec had checked. Though he supposed, perhaps it had been the crushing weight of the Kingdom that had made him uncomfortable, and not the upholstery.

The small crowd of people around them parted, allowing the three to stop just before the thrones.

The King's face was unreadable as he regarded them, the Queen looking on just as impassively.

 _That's mom and dad,_ Alec thought.

He could sense Izzy fidgeting next to him.

"No doubt you have heard the rumours?" Robert spoke at last, his gaze fixed on Alec.

They nodded.

"In the early hours of this morning, the guards discovered signs of a break in."

He paused, as Alec's mind reeled. Their fortress was supposed to impenetrable.

"The Mortal Sword is, indeed, missing."

Izzy gasped, and even Jace couldn't suppress a shiver.

"It seems that someone – or something," Alec wondered if he meant Downworlders. "is acting against us. We do not as of yet know anything else. The silent brothers are here, examining the evidence."

The silent brothers were the only Shadowhunters who had continued the tradition of using runes. It had been decided that in the case of any future trouble, their heightened powers might come in use.

"However, there is little they seem to be able to accomplish. We have called in the nearest Warlock to aid them."

Through his shock, Alec heard shifting among the other people in the room. It must be dire indeed, if his father would deign to associate with a _Warlock._

"Who is it, my lord?" Jace sounded eager.

Alec felt a twinge of excitement also, but it was far overshadowed by anxiety. They'd never met a Warlock, or indeed any creature of demonic origin. They were believed impure, unworthy of mixing with.

"Magnus Bane." His father's tone was terse.

Izzy gasped again, clapping her hands together.

"Oh! I've always wanted to meet him!"

Her father turned his disdainful gaze upon her.

"Well, he is a hero.."

He ignored her.

"He will be here merely to examine the wards and test for traces of magic. He will be staying in one of the Guesthouses, and under _no circumstances_ are you to engage him in conversation without the presence of a guard."

Alec suppressed the urge to roll his eyes.

Magnus Bane had helped to save them, it was unlikely that he'd waltz into the castle with the intention of murdering them all. Though if they all treated him the way his father seemed inclined to, Alec wasn't sure that he'd blame him.

"On to other matters." He continued, bringing his palms together. "I believe that Lady Branwell granted you her favour today, Jonathon?"

Jace nodded his affirmation.

"And Alexander, you again carried Lady Penhallow's?"

Alec nodded, wondering where his father was going with this. He had never before shown an interest in which women they associated with, as long as they were among the elite.

"And may I ask – do either of you hold any particular affection for these two ladies?"

Alec was dumbfounded. To go from talk of war and betrayal to courting women?

"Um…not particularly…not yet." Jace answered for them when he stayed silent. The King nodded thoughtfully.

"Alexander? Is Lady Penhallow…special…to you?"

Alec flushed red. "She's a friend. That's all." He said hastily. "Why?"

"Lord Branwell has made an offer."

Alec let the words sink in for a long moment, not quite understanding.

"An…offer?"

"Of marriage, Alexander." His mother drawled, cutting in.

Alec's heart skipped a beat. There was a hollow pounding in his ears.

"I don't…I mean, I thought…I'm not eighteen yet." He stuttered. He felt the pressure of Izzy's hand on his wrist. He didn't want to see Jace's expression.

"You will be soon." His mother replied. "And with the current situation, it may be a good idea to divert attention."

Alec blinked, unsure he'd heard right. His parents would force him into an early marriage…to _divert attention?_

But then again, it was something they'd expected of him anyway. He had just thought that he'd had more time.

"If you have anyone else in mind, Alexander, we will be negotiating over the next few weeks. I can seek out Lord Penhallow…

"No." He said hastily. Although he would much rather marry a friend than a stranger, he would not subject Aline to a loveless marriage.

"Very well. There are several young ladies we will consider, with your input of course. Come to me if there is someone I might not have considered."

Deep within his roiling horror, Alec felt a morbid amusement. He was quite sure that his father would never have considered _anyone_ he'd actually think about marrying. Not that his father would ever know that.

They were dismissed, their parents turning back to their advisors.

"Jace…"

Alec grabbed his shoulder as soon as they'd left the hall.

"I'm sorry…I'll refuse it."

Jace gave him a crooked smile.

"It's okay. It wasn't serious."

"Are you sure?" Alec frowned. "You seemed to like her…"

"Yes, _Jonathon._ " Izzy joined them, crossing her arms. "What's between you and Lydia?"

Jace shrugged. "I like pretty women. She's a pretty woman…"

Izzy snorted. "Is that it?"

He looked at her weirdly.

"Jealous, Iz?"

She glared at him, tensing.

"Why would I be?"

Jace preened, shaking himself down.

"I know that it's hard for you, having to call the most attractive man around here your brother. If it's any consolation, if you weren't my sister…" He winked, yelping as she hit him on the arm.

"Most attractive? I didn't think your name was Alexander…" Her tone was biting.

"Okay, okay." Alec cut in, blushing slightly. "That's enough." He sighed. "Jace, I just wanted to check…"

Jace turned to him, looking contrite. "You're a good brother, Alec. But really, it's okay. I don't intend to marry – at least not any time soon. I want to see all of Idris first, become the greatest knight since my dear ancestor Will-boy…visit whorehouses across the-"

He yelped again as Izzy's fist this time found its way into his gut.

"You're a pig." She informed him in a haughty tone.

"Aw come on, you love me. I was kidding about the whorehouses…" He ruffled her hair, dancing out of reach before she could hit him again.

"Anyway children, time is money…and I have a lot of both so I'd better go and spend it somewhere!"

He turned and swaggered out of the castle, disappearing from view.

Alec watched him go with a swirling mix of emotions raging inside him.

"Are you okay?"

Izzy's face was a picture of sympathy as she regarded him.

He pushed a hand through his already ruffled hair, closing his eyes.

"I'll be fine." He said, mechanically.

"That's not what I asked." She moved to take his hand, rubbing soothing circles into his wrist.

"They can't make you marry if you really don't want to, you know."

"I know." He sighed. "But it's going to have to happen someday."

"Alec – "

"I'm fine. Don't worry. I'll see you at dinner, okay?"

She watched him go with sad eyes, feeling uneasiness begin to settle in her stomach.

The Mortal Sword, stolen…Alec, in talks of marriage…she'd never known unrest before, she'd been born shortly after Valentine's demise. All she'd ever known was peace. And there was no reason why the sword shouldn't be returned to them soon; her father would have every knight on its trail before the day was out, she knew it.

So why was she so worried?

She followed her brother's path back up the grand staircase, her fingers trailing lightly on the polished stone railings.

This morning, her biggest fear had been whether or not anyone would recognise her in the Joust. And that had really been more of an excitement. But now…

Alec would be okay, she had to believe that. Something would happen, something would save him from the duties that weighed down on his young shoulders. And she – she would be there for him in any way she could. Even if that meant taking on some of the burden herself. Even if that meant becoming more responsible.

She wouldn't be sneaking out tonight, no matter how much she wished she could.

She would return to her bedchamber and remain there, play the perfect, dutiful princess. She couldn't risk anything when it came to Alec.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:**

 **In which everyone's favourite glittery Warlock first makes an appearance.. ;)**

.

Magnus pulled gently on the reins, bringing his horse to a stop on the crest of a hill.

Before him Alicante lay sprawling, the exact picture of the city he'd walked out of so long ago.

It had been decades, but it didn't look as though anything had changed. The past and present memories jarred inside his mind, leaving his skin prickling. He only lived a few hours' ride from the city, but it had been years and years since he'd laid eyes on it.

His gaze swept over the land, raking over the sparse edge of the forest to his left and the sparkling blue of the lake to his right. Over the ridged peaks of the mountains in the distance, and between them all, the great capital city of Idris, its glass towers soaring, seeming to reach for the sky itself.

He'd almost forgotten how entrancing the sight was.

He'd once called the city home, he remembered. That had been a lifetime ago. Now he no longer felt welcome; its streets haunted with the ghosts of people he'd once known. Some had died, and some had met an even worse fate within his mind…to taunt him eternally, cruel spectres teasing with tainted memories he'd tried so hard to free himself from.

Those, and the persisting intolerance of its inhabitants, had persuaded him to avoid his once beloved city indefinitely.

But now he'd been summoned back. Forced to relieve such pain, having to come running at the whistle of the Shadowhunter King…

Humans and their brevity, he shook his head. They would fail to comprehend his thoughts and emotions, even if they did deign to consider them.

He'd been a friend to Shadowhunters once. Loved them, fought with them…saved the world with them.

Not anymore.

The Shadowhunters he'd loved were long gone, living only in the memories of the immortal lives they'd touched.

He felt another feather of grief settle upon him.

Alone, each memory, each pain, each _burden_ was almost nothing, easily dealt with. But when one had amalgamated several lifetimes' worth of such, it became infinitely more difficult. Sometimes he wondered what exactly it was he was living for. He wondered if the best days were behind him, if he'd already been blessed with all the happiness he was going to get.

Some days he wasn't sure if he could go on.

But then he'd be called upon for magical help, or visit with one of the few friends he had still living, and it'd ease the burden ever so slightly.

That, and the fact that he knew what was awaiting him upon his death.

Most people in his situation found the unknown a somewhat desirable path, but it was no secret for him. He didn't quite fancy submitting himself to an eternity in hell with his father for company. However bad his life might be, death would most certainly be a worse fate.

He squared his shoulders, banishing the dark thoughts and painful memories to the abyss at the back of his mind.

For now, he had a summons to answer.

.

Alec stretched and blinked as the morning sunlight warmed his face.

He cracked a bleary eye open, searching for its source. Ah. He'd forgotten, in his distress the night before, to close his curtains.

He sighed, swinging his legs out of bed. There was no point trying to sleep some more. He'd only be wallowing in his thoughts.

He went into his adjoining washroom to splash some cold water on his face, wincing as it shocked his body alert. He wondered what the day ahead would bring. His father was a clever and capable King, he reminded himself, no matter how lacking his parental warmth was. He'd amassed the largest and most skilled army Idris had ever had, in the chance that a threat might rock them.

But this?

Alec wasn't sure if this threat was something an army could fight.

They might be strong, they might be smart – but that didn't reassure him. The fact remained that someone – or something – had infiltrated their dungeons, their stronghold, and snatched away their most prized and powerful possession, from right under their noses. No alarm had even been raised, until the theft had been discovered the next morning.

He dressed quickly, frowning at his hair in the mirror, a morning ritual of his. He ran his fingers through it a few times, only succeeding in messing it up some more. He abandoned his attempts and made his way downstairs.

"Your Highness, the King requests your presence in the Great Hall."

His thoughts were interrupted by the messenger, who hastened away after a quick bow. He changed direction from the kitchen, where he'd been hoping to grab a quick breakfast.

To his surprise the Great Hall was full, despite the early hour. Knights and Guards stood to attention around the perimeter, watching over the crowds of finely dressed noblemen and women who had gathered before the thrones. He ducked through to his parents.

"Alexander."

His mother greeted him, primly.

"Mother." He bowed his head. "What is all this for?"

"The Warlock has arrived in Alicante." His father answered. His blue eyes that were so similar to Alec's own were cold and steely.

Ah.

Alec wondered when, in the last hundred years, people had begun mistrusting Warlocks. And with a suppressed shiver, he wondered again what they were facing, if his father had deigned to call one in for help, despite his prejudices.

There was a sudden murmur that ran through the crowd, as the doors swung open and everybody stood a little straighter. Alec shuffled back, hiding half behind his mother's throne. He'd never been comfortable being on show.

Two Guards marched into the room, down the makeshift aisle made by the parting of the crowd.

Alec craned his neck as they stepped aside, eager for a glance at one of the Warlocks they owed their safety to.

His mouth dropped open.

He'd been expecting someone a little more…distinguished? Grey? Intimidating?

He hadn't really known what to expect, never having seen a Warlock before, but his mind had conjured up some sort of wizened old man, perhaps with a cane, perhaps wearing long dark robes as befitted his status as a powerful magic user.

The man who stood before them could not have been further from that picture.

He was tall, perhaps even a little taller than Alec, who was well used to towering over people. He was very slim, but held himself in such a way that Alec didn't doubt his physical power, as well as his magical prowess.

His skin, which was a smooth dark caramel colour, seemed to glow and sparkle in the refracted beams of sunlight that danced around the room.

Alec couldn't tell what colour his eyes were but they gleamed, complementing the slight curve of his reddened lips (was that _make-up?_ ) and his lazy posture.

Alec jolted as he realised that he'd been staring, and his gaze was drawn to the man's outfit.

He felt his lips pull up into a grin as he imagined his father's outrage at the Warlocks extravagance.

He was clad in smooth cream jodhpurs, of a material Alec couldn't identify, save for the way it seemed to cling to his figure, outlining his long, lean legs up to the slight curve of his hips.

Alec dragged his eyes away, swallowing. He felt a blush rise on his cheeks as he imagined what would be said if _he_ ever decided to wear such indecent clothing.

Thankfully, the man's shirt was loose, dark green silk billowing out over his torso. Alec gulped as his eyes rose, realising that the shirt was actually as indecent as the trousers it was tucked into. At least three buttons had been left undone, he noted, his blush rising as his eyes fixated on the man's chest, upon which sparkling, jewelled necklaces lay gleaming. Underneath the silk and jewels he could make out hard lines of muscle, confirming his theory about the man's physical capabilities.

"Magnus Bane."

His father's deep voice startled him, forcing him to drag his eyes away from the Warlock.

He noticed that the room had gone silent, and that many of the gentry were sporting scandalised looks as they too, took in the Warlocks unconventional appearance.

"My King."

Magnus's voice was as smooth and silky as the rest of him, his low bow revealing an elegance that Alec could only wish for.

He raised an eyebrow when he rose out of the bow, waiting for Robert to speak.

"You have heard, I presume, of the theft?" He said eventually.

"A rumour did reach my area, yes." Magnus's smirk disappeared. "What is it that you require of me?"

"Wards." The King replied, more quickly this time. "The sword was protected by magic. We need you to check the wards and tell us who has done this, and how."

Magnus seemed to consider for a moment, studying his hands, which Alec realised were adorned with colourful rings.

"There are limits to even my magic," he said, managing to sound both humble and bragging at the same time. "I can study the vault for you, I will be able to detect the kind of magic that was used to break in, but to have pulled off such a feat requires great power and knowledge. I doubt that any sort of identifying trace has been left behind."

"Are you saying that you can't help us?" Alec could hear the frown in his father's voice.

"I can most certainly try." Magnus replied. "I will tell you all I can, I just do not wish for you to be disappointed if what I find is not of much use."

"Very well." Robert said, after a long pause. "The Guards will escort you to the vault."

Magnus bowed again, catching the dismissal. He turned on his heels, as graceful as before, and swept out of the Hall. Alec was left with a slight ringing in his ears as conversation built up again.

He found the Warlock most intriguing, he had to admit. He was powerful, yes. That much was evident with the man's mere presence, let alone the air of confidence that hung around him. But there were other things to. Perhaps it was because he was a living link to the history Alec had grown up with. He was one of the reasons his family was in power, why he didn't have to risk his life everyday fighting the soldiers of hell.

He wasn't quite sure what to make of Magnus Bane, but he was intrigued. And in a place where the most exciting thing was hearing of Jace and Izzy's night time escapades, intriguing was good.

.

Magnus nodded to the Guard posted outside the Guesthouse he'd be staying in for the next few days.

He schooled his features into a mask of pleasant compliance, whilst seething inside. It seemed that intolerance had well and truly afflicted the Shadowhunters to the worst degree; not only had Guards stuck to him the entire time he'd been in the Castle, but now he was to be guarded while sleeping too?

He wondered when things had gotten so bad.

He supposed that although Valentine had been locked away for his grievous crimes, his message of warning and hatred against all creatures of demonic origin had had the effect he'd desired. Magnus wondered if his punishment would have been so severe – indeed, if he'd have been punished at all – if he hadn't made moves against the crown. If his crimes had been only to harm people like him, would they have cared?

He wasn't sure he'd want to know the answer.

He hadn't had the most pleasant morning ever. The King and Queen had been cold and abrupt, their court ogling him as though he were some strange creature on display in a zoo. The Guards had not deigned to answer him, so he'd been stuck talking to himself the entire time they'd been in the empty vault where the sword had once lain.

He cast his mind over the recent events that had the Shadowhunters reeling.

He had been able to detect traces of magic, but they were far too faint to be of any use. As for how whoever had committed the crime had gotten into the vault, there was no indication anywhere.

He shook his head. It was the Shadowhunters problem. If it did escalate into a threat against them, well, Magnus had already saved them once before. And for all the thanks he'd gotten, he may as well not have bothered. Meanwhile, the King – unaccommodating as he was – was paying handsomely for his time. He'd stay for two more days, increase the strength of the wards around the Castle and then he'd have nothing more to do with them.

He cast his eye around the rooms he'd been given.

The Guesthouse was small, but it was rather nice, if not a little too regal for his tastes. Still, it was comfortable, and would do for the time being.

He slipped into the bedroom at the back of the house, waving his fingers to open the window far enough so that he could ease his body through the opening.

There was no way he was going to stay locked inside the house for the remainder of the day. It had been too long since he'd walked the castle grounds, he wanted to see how they had changed.

.

 _One…two…three…four…duck. Block, one two, sidestep._

Alec panted as he worked through the steps.

It would have been more helpful if he'd had someone to spar with, but since both Izzy and Jace had melted away to places unknown, the punching bag would have to do.

He'd worked up quite a sweat since he'd been there, but he was outside and the breeze was most helpfully cooling his heated skin.

 _One…two…three…duck –_

"Well, if this isn't a sight for sore eyes."

Alec whirled round at the sound of the unfamiliar voice, almost losing his footing.

He managed to catch himself, but couldn't help the deep flush that spread across his skin when he saw who his interrupter was.

The Warlock.

The _unfairly handsome_ Warlock, his mind supplied unhelpfully.

He hoped that his flush could be attributed to the exercise.

"Can you speak, or have I stumbled across the most beautiful mute in existence?"

Alec blinked as his heart raced…and he wasn't sure he could attribute _that_ to the exercise either.

"Um…I…hello."

He chastised himself internally for in ineloquence. He was still trying to wrap his head around the fact the he'd been called beautiful. And by the person he considered beautiful, too.

The Warlock – Magnus, he told himself – grinned, his face lighting up.

"It speaks!"

Alec returned the smile, hoping that his awkwardness didn't come off.

"I don't mean to make you uncomfortable," Magnus's grin faltered, and Alec guessed that he hadn't succeeded.

"I've just been looking around, and seem to have lost my way. Though I can't say I'm disappointed with where I've ended up."

Alec blinked again. Was he being… _flirted_ with? Or was Magnus just very polite? He did seem like the kind of person who'd be a good conversationalist.

"Um…the Castle is back that way." He pointed to their right. "Through the flower garden and left at the Statute, of um…William Herondale."

Magnus's face lit up again. "Oh, you have a statue of Will? Hilarious! I suppose that's a recent addition, he'd never have allowed that."

Alec's eyes widened. "Oh, right…you knew him?"

"I did." Something flashed in Magnus's eyes, but he extended his arm with a flourish. "Magnus Bane, pleased to make your acquaintance. You know, you look a little like him."

Alec moved forward, hastily wiping his hand before grasping Magnus's.

"It's good to meet you. I'm, um…sorry. It must be hard, when people…I mean, knowing that…"

He flushed again, unable to find the words he wanted to say. Thankfully, Magnus seemed to understand.

"I appreciate that. Thank you…"

He looked at Alec, his expression questioning.

"Oh. Alec."

He smiled. "Thank you, Alec. I hope I run into you again sometime."

His gaze roved over Alec's torso once more, the fact that they were still grasping hands making it so much more _intimate_ than it had seemed before. Alec had a sudden urge to pull his hand away, but the instructions seemed to get lost on the way from his brain.

Thankfully, it didn't last more than a few more moments before Magnus released his hand and swept away, in the direction Alec had gestured to.

He didn't look back, but Alec gazed after him until he'd been obscured from view. His hand was tingling, not unpleasantly.

.

Magnus spent another hour or so roaming the grounds, this time careful to keep the Castle in plain view.

He would have spent longer, but his thoughts were all of a sudden consumed, with raven hair against pale skin and eyes so blue they rivalled the sapphires set into Magnus's most precious rings.

It surprised him, to say the least.

Though he was the first one to admit that he 'got around', it had been an age since anyone had awoken these kind of feelings in him.

He didn't know what it was; the boy's chiselled torso, his sharp jaw, the beautiful contrast of dark and pale…or none of the above. Magnus had met plenty of beautiful people before, and while having enjoyed it, not been affected so.

Perhaps it had been the enticing aura of innocence that had surrounded him. He felt a tingling in his nerves, the excitement that came with the possibility of new romance.

It was stupid, he knew.

He'd seen the Voyance rune on the back of the boy's hand, of course he was a Shadowhunter. In other words, off limits.

But he hadn't looked at Magnus with the same haughty contempt that he'd come to expect from others. He'd even been sympathetic…

But still, no.

He was obviously shy, Magnus even doubted whether or not he'd caught on to his flirting. And even if he had, he hadn't – or wouldn't have – reciprocated. It was highly unlikely that he desired other men and even if Magnus was so lucky, the boy's society would shun him for it. Especially since he was most likely a member of the elite. Maybe the second son of a Lord or something. The name Alec didn't ring any bells.

Oh well.

Just another two days, then he'd be away from Alicante, grumpy Kings and confusingly attractive boys.

He made his way back to his Guesthouse slowly, passing the statue of Will on the way. He suppressed a grin. They'd gotten him all wrong. He made a note to mention it to Tessa.

He sauntered up to his front door, saluting the Guard who stood with a look of surprise frozen onto his face, but stood aside to let him through.

Magnus grinned. Had they really expected one measly – and obviously un-runed – Shadowhunter to contain him?

It was still strange for him to see Shadowhunters with smooth, unblemished skin, though it had been over a century. Knights would sometimes rune up for battle, but there hadn't been much cause to since the Mortal War. Runes had been used to bring Valentine down, but that had been over sixteen years ago and they had long since faded into barely-there silver scars.

He stopped in front of the mirror, contemplating his reflection. It would be dinner soon, and he'd been invited to dine with the Royal family. No doubt that would be a barrel of fun, Magnus thought sarcastically.

He snapped his fingers, summoning the brightest and most bejewelled outfit he owned.

He was never going to be accepted by the Shadowhunters…but at least he could have fun toying with their pompous disdain.

.

 **I love writing Malec first encounters so so much...they're probably my favourite part of any fic :D please let me know what you think of this so far, it is definitely the biggest writing project I've ever undertaken...I'm still planning out the finer details but its going to be loooong...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:**

 **Dining with the Royal Family…what could go wrong?**

 **So this AU is kind of set in Medieval Times, but a little different. I'm attributing the functioning of showers and modern stuff like that to advanced plumbing/a little magic :)**

.

Alec stepped out of the shower, shivering when the cool air hit his skin.

He felt almost feverish – he wasn't sure whether that was the after-effect of over-exercising, or his run-in with the Warlock.

If the former, it wasn't the first time. He had a habit of working out his frustrations.

If the latter…well, he wasn't quite sure what to do with that. It must be excitement, he reasoned. He'd never met a Warlock before, and Magnus was just so…normal. In terms of his presence, anyway. In every other way – appearance, attractiveness, confidence…he was most decidedly _ab_ normal.

He dried quickly, reaching into his closet for his normal attire, then froze.

Magnus had been invited to dinner. Should he try to look a little more presentable?

He cast a critical eye over his array of garments.

There was nothing even remotely interesting. The brightest thing he owned was a burgundy winter cape his mother had ordered for him. He'd worn it once, at her behest, and it had remained crumpled underneath his other normal black cloaks ever since.

He shook his head.

What was he doing?

Magnus had been complimentary, certainly. But it had to be a simple personality quirk. In any case, he'd complimented him when he'd been tired and sweaty, clad only in loose cotton pants and a sleeveless shirt.

He pulled out a dark green tunic, ignoring the pesky little thought that told him it was the exact shade of Magnus's eyes, if only much duller.

He paired it with his regular dark leather breeches, cinching the tunic in with a woven belt, cream leather and bronze.

He smoothed his hair down and left, eager to see Magnus again.

Anything that made his usually silent, stoic family dinners more interesting was most welcome.

.

Magnus made his way into the Castle, appreciating the rosy glow of the sky as the sun set behind him. Alicante was beautiful, he reasoned. If that was all he would enjoy during his stay, then that was enough.

He nodded to the Guards outside the formal dining room as they opened the doors for him…and froze.

The King and Queen were seated at opposite ends of the long table, dressed as finely as he – albeit much less vibrantly – and wearing their usual expressions of discontent.

Princess Isabelle was sitting along one side; he hadn't had the pleasure of meeting her yet, but he'd heard of her beauty. The tales were solidly founded. With smooth, creamy skin and glossy dark hair, he didn't doubt that she was likely one of the most beautiful women in all of Idris. There was an empty seat next to her, clearly where he was to be sat.

Opposite Isabelle sat the King's adopted son, the young Lord Herondale, Magnus remembered. He could not, however, remember the boy's first name.

He was very handsome, Magnus conceded, with shining golden curls and the most unusual golden eyes to match. However, his expression was one of bored vanity – Magnus could tell that he knew exactly how attractive he was.

Still, he might have held Magnus's attention for the duration of the dinner – if not for the boy seated next to him, the very reason for Magnus's current incapability to move.

It was Alec.

A name for which he now realised, of course, was short for Alexander.

 _Prince_ Alexander.

Magnus had flirted with the Prince.

And failed to greet him properly.

He wasn't often rendered speechless, but as Alec – _Alexander,_ he corrected himself – glanced up, their eyes meeting, he could feel the blush that spread across the Prince's fair cheeks mirrored upon his own.

Magnus felt both joy and disappointment at once – joy, that the flush on the boy's cheeks earlier hadn't been due to the exercise. He thought that he'd seen a flash of interest in his eyes, but one could never be sure. However, there was no possibility of courting him now. None at all.

"Warlock Bane."

The King's deep voice cut through the silent tension, jolting him out of the tableau.

"We are pleased that you could join us."

His voice was so flat that Magnus would have believed him even it hadn't been dripping with derision.

"I prefer Magnus," he answered, sweeping into the room after shaking himself internally. He could rescue his dignity, at least. "Warlock Bane sounds like I'm hundreds of years old…which I am, of course, but I don't look it."

He dropped into his chair elegantly, sending a wink at Isabelle, who was grinning delightedly at him.

"Your highness." He bowed his head. "I am most enchanted to make your acquaintance."

"Warlock Ba – Magnus, I mean," she bowed her head demurely. "The pleasure is all mine! And might I add," her voice dropped conspiratorially. "Your attire is incredible."

He grinned, pleased.

"Why, thank you, Princess. I aim to impress."

"Isabelle, please." She returned his smile.

Magnus didn't let his surprise show, but he thought that he just might have made a friend. In the royal family! He supposed that stranger things had happened.

He lifted his head to where Isabelle was gesturing across the table.

"This is my brother, Lord Jonathon Herondale – but call him Jace,"

The blonde cocked a smile and lifted a hand in greeting, his eyes alight with curiosity.

"And this is my brother, the Crown Prince Alexander. He likes to be known as Alec."

The corners of Alec's mouth turned up in a little smile, but he only met Magnus's gaze for a moment before dropping his head.

"Of course." Magnus bowed his head to each of them.

"Delighted to make your acquaintances, Lord Herondale, Prince Alexander."

Perhaps his voice sounded a little cool and Alec seemed to notice as he jerked his head up questioningly. Magnus forced himself to look away. It was best if he didn't engage the Prince in any more conversation than was necessary. However beautiful he might be…he was heir to the throne. Aka – off limits.

He was momentarily distracted from his internal struggle as a gaggle of chefs poured in, placing steaming bowls of soup in front of them, along with platters of crisp, buttery bread. Magnus sniffed appreciatively before tucking in. The silence however, did not last long.

"So, Magnus…" The young Lord – Jace – didn't sound at all hesitant in using his first name. "Have you discovered the thief?"

Magnus opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off.

"You are not to speak of such matters at dinner, Jonathon." If Magnus's voice was cool, the Queen's was icy.

He blinked.

"It's quite alright, your Majesty. It is their home too, they have a right to know who has trespassed."

She looked astounded, her mouth forming a razor thin line. He took pleasure in having shocked her, and turned back to Jace.

"However, I'm afraid that magic does not normally work that way, not if you are skilled. And whomever broke into the vault was exceptionally skilled, it seems."

"So it was a Warlock, then?" Isabelle sounded excited.

"Perhaps. But not necessarily. There are others who can wield magic – Vampires have some power, and even Shadowhunters, if runes are utilised, or they seek a Warlocks aid."

"So it could be anyone, then?" Alec spoke for the first time, a slight frown on his face. The question was directed at Magnus, but Alec seemed to be looking anywhere but.

"I think we can rule out the people in this room, at least." Magnus replied, drily. "Unless you have something to confess?"

Alec coloured. "Of course not."

"Well, you know more Warlocks and Vampires than we do. Do you suspect anyone?"

"Jonathon." The King glared at him. "This is not appropriate. The Warlock and I have already spoken of this."

"We have." Magnus played with his cutlery, deep in thought. "I have, however, had some time to mull it over…there is a particular person I would be predisposed to investigate."

The King turned his cold glare on him.

Magnus let the suspense hold for a moment, wondering whether or not it was smart to divulge his suspicions. He'd been hearing of things lately, things that hadn't necessarily been cause for concern…until the sword had been stolen.

"Valentine."

He lifted his head to look at the King, ignoring the shocked gasp from the other end of the table.

He looked caught between anger and surprise. Magnus wondered idly if there was a ban on speaking the name, and although capital punishment had been long outlawed, if the King might make an exception for him. It had certainly been a long time since a look of such hatred had been directed at him.

"Impossible." He growled, after a long silence. "Valentine is locked up. The Silent Brothers guard him."

Magnus looked at him pityingly.

"Valentine had everything ripped away from him."

Memories clawed their way to the surface, sharp in detail. Sixteen years passed in the blink of an eye to an immortal like him.

"Do you remember how he was? Violent, passionate, determined…he would have torn the world apart to claim what he thought should be his. He almost did – and would have succeeded, if not for Jocelyn."

"And Jocelyn's sacrifice was not in vain. Valentine is done."

Robert looked more than angry now. By the faces of his three children, Magnus guessed that he had never spoken to them about it.

He bowed his head.

"Indeed, it was not. She ensured the safety of many. For both our kinds. But as for Valentine…he is not dead. And I fear that only death will stop a man such as he."

"It is impossible to escape the City of Bones."

Jace's voice broke through.

"It may be." Magnus acquiesced. "Or it may not be. Just because it has never been done before, does not mean it is impossible. However," he added, because he was going to anyway, not because Alec was now looking scared. "I am not suggesting that Valentine has escaped. Only that he may have been behind this theft. Through another."

Isabelle frowned.

"How would he have contacted someone from inside?"

Magnus pursed his lips.

"That, I cannot say. Just that magic is fickle, clever. It can do almost anything if you are willing to pay the price. And I fear that there is not much Valentine wouldn't pay."

"Enough."

The Queen's voice interrupted them, soft but deadly.

"Warlock Bane, I do not appreciate you frightening my children."

"We have a right to know – " Jace protested.

"The truth." Maryse continued, calmly. "And this is all merely speculation. There is no need to lose our heads over it, especially since the suspect in question is currently serving his sentence inside the most impenetrable fortress in the world."

"I agree." Robert said. "Warlock Bane, if you have nothing else of value to add, then your services are concluded. You are free to return home tomorrow."

Magnus raised his eyebrows, but said nothing. Isabelle sat fuming next to him, and Jace looked furious. But neither of them could override their parents. He could feel Alec's eyes on him, but refused the urge to meet his gaze. He knew when he'd been beaten.

"Of course. My thanks for your generous hospitality."

.

The rest of the dinner continued silently, each of them immersed in their own thoughts.

Alec fought a silent battle inside, wishing he'd had the courage to speak out against his parents on Magnus's behalf. Every time they had spoken to him he'd cringed inside; how could Magnus stand such disrespect? He'd looked so calm, so blasé…Alec wondered if he was used to this kind of thing, and despaired in a world where he'd have to have learned to affect such nonchalance. It wasn't right.

He could tell that at least his siblings shared his discomfort, to some extent.

Both Izzy and Jace refused to meet their parents' eyes, and Magnus was avoiding his.

It was driving him crazy: all he wanted was for Magnus to _look_ at him, so that somehow, he could let him know that he did not share the same views as his parents.

He wasn't sure why it was so important to him.

But Magnus had treated him differently all evening, reserved and blunt where before he'd been open and bright.

He'd seen his hesitation when he'd first entered the dining room. Alec wouldn't blame him for resenting all royalty, or even all Shadowhunters, if this was the treatment he'd learned to expect from them.

Perhaps Magnus hadn't realised that he was a Shadowhunter. Most of his runes had been covered, after all.

But then – Alec reminded himself – it really didn't matter. Magnus would be gone, and they wouldn't cross paths again.

Even so, he couldn't help the urge to jump up as Magnus rose at the end of their dinner, swiftly exiting after his parents.

He didn't, though.

He tried to banish all thoughts of the Warlock in his mind, but found it quite the impossible feat.

Even hours later, after they'd retired to their rooms, his head still swam.

He thought over everything that Magnus had said, his warnings.

Was his father a fool to disregard them, however outlandish they may seem? He'd always had the utmost trust and respect for his father; for all his faults as a parent, he had proven time and time again to be a wise and able King.

But now…both trust and respect wavered.

And the thing was…it didn't even feel new.

Alec wondered when he'd begun nurturing misgivings toward his parents.

He lay there for a long time, his thoughts warring inside his head. Eventually he slept, albeit fitfully, awaking with the first light of morning.

He'd been granted a few hours reprieve; it had seemed, with a dreamless sleep.

But upon waking, all his thoughts and worries came flooding back.

His heart jumped into his throat as he realised that Magnus would be leaving today.

He'd decided, though it was against everything he'd ever done, that it was too foolish not to heed Magnus's words.

He barely knew him, didn't know if he could trust him, but as the future King of Idris Alec felt a certain responsibility.

He jumped out of bed, pulling on the first clothes his hands landed on, racing through corridors and down the Great Staircase.

"Ah, Alexander."

He whirled round, only feet from the door, to see his father standing under an archway, a frown on his face.

"Wherever are you going, at this hour?"

"Just…I thought…the Warlock…" he mumbled, only succeeding in increasing his father's frown.

"A mistake to invite him here, I know. Not to worry though, he's already left. I saw him out myself."

Alec struggled not to look disappointed.

Robert shook his head, not noticing Alec's reaction.

"We do, however, still require the services of a Warlock. I've sent out a general summons, I hope we'll next entertain one of better graces."

"So early, to have achieved so much." Alec said, weakly.

His father just nodded briskly.

"As you'll have to learn, Alexander, Politics never sleeps. As King, you will always be working."

Alec said nothing.

"It helps, of course, to have a strong support system." Robert continued, eyeing him. "Your mother may not be the one in power but she has been invaluable to me, since long before I ascended."

Alec's heart beat faster as he caught onto his father's meaning. His throat felt dry.

"If you have no objections, I would very much recommend that Lady Lydia will be able to provide you with the same support that I've enjoyed."

"But…Jace…" Alec protested, weakly.

"Jonathon has informed me that his attachment to Lady Branwell was but a fleeting fancy. She never entertained his attentions. And while she would make him a good wife also – Jonathon wishes to join the army. It would be a waste for a Lady such as she to be left alone for such long periods of time."

Alec felt as though the floor were unstable beneath him. He gulped, unable to get enough air to his lungs.

"Objections?" His father pressed.

Alec shook his head, glaring at the floor.

"Wonderful." Robert clapped his hands. "I will meet with Lord Branwell to negotiate the details. We will speak of this more later."

Alec leaned back against the wall, feeling a cloak of cold dread settling over his skin.

.

 **Thank you for reading my work!**

 **There is going to be a LOT of Malec in this, but I'm building up the story in these first few chapters so bear with me...also its going to be a slow burn. Like, really slow. But it will be worth it, I promise ;)**

 **I hope you've all had a beautiful day, much love to you all :D 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:** **Shit goes down. Well, more shit than has gone down already...basically, things are gonna get veryyy very bad before they get better :D enjoy!**

.

The day after Magnus left, the new Warlock arrived.

Alec woke later than usual, having spent almost the entire previous day wearing himself out in the training fields, trying to forget everything that had transpired over the past few days.

It had worked to some extent – he'd exhausted himself so thoroughly that he'd passed out as soon as his head had hit the pillow, granting him a whole night's reprieve from the twin spectres of his engagement and the theft that had been hanging over him.

During the waking hours, however, he was granted no such thing.

Still, catching sight of the new Warlock provided a welcome distraction.

She looked nothing like Magnus, yet Alec could sense something about her…a quality, if you will, that he recognised Magnus had possessed too. He supposed it must be the magic. Their aura of power.

She was fairly petite, and her figure fuller than the lean, long legged Shadowhunter girls he knew. She had darker skin like Magnus, and darker hair too, but the shades were not the same. Her eyes were a warm brown and her lips seemed to curve up naturally.

Alec felt relaxed in her presence, even though it reminded him of how callously Magnus had been dismissed. She seemed to radiate geniality. He hoped, for her sake, that his father found her tolerable.

Her name was Dorothea, he discovered, though she introduced herself as Dot. She seemed quiet and serene, was unfailingly polite and Alec was relieved to see the approval in his fathers' eyes as she left the hall to go and investigate the vault.

Jace and Izzy had both been present in the crowd of people when she'd arrived, unlike with Magnus.

However, neither of them of them looked particularly happy. Izzy excused herself as soon as she was able, looking much more demure than usual in a gown of lavender and cream, her hair pulled back instead of the wild curls she usually left free.

"Alexander."

His father beckoned from his throne.

Alec approached, swallowing.

"Lord Branwell will be paying us a visit today." He seemed not to notice Alec paling.

"Lydia will be with him, and I have arranged a consort of guards to escort you both around the grounds. It would bode well for your future if you begin to familiarise yourselves with one another as soon as possible."

Alec didn't hear half of what his father said. It took all of his focus to stand there and nod along, to play the part of the perfect prince as he had been doing all his life. Recently, however, that part had become significantly harder to play.

"Is that alright?" Robert asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Oh, um yes. Yes father."

The King nodded and Alec turned away, squaring his shoulders.

"Are you okay?"

Jace asked quietly, catching his expression.

Alec laughed humourlessly.

"I should be asking you that." He frowned. "This all happened so fast…I'm really sorry –"

Jace grinned ruefully.

"Alec, it's fine. Well, for me, anyway. She was a passing fancy. I don't think she was into me at all…I guess agreeing to marry you is confirmation of that, anyway." He winked playfully.

Alec shook his head.

"I'm not sure. She probably had as much say in it as I did."

"I doubt she was forced into this, Alec. What woman wouldn't want to be Queen? And I guess marrying you wouldn't be too bad, either." He grinned, causing Alec to flush.

"Well, maybe we can be friends. She seems nice enough, she's friends with Izzy so she can't be that bad…perhaps we won't despise each other, at the very least…"

Jace laughed.

"Oh, Alec. I don't envy this situation of yours, but really…only you would make the prospect of marrying a pretty, young woman sound like a prison sentence." He grinned. "It could have been much worse – she could have been ugly!"

He clapped Alec on the shoulder and sauntered his way out of the hall, the sunlight making his golden hair gleam.

Alec swallowed his shame.

Soon, his feelings wouldn't matter at all. At least when he was married, he wouldn't have to worry about the prospect of courting women anymore.

.

Alec stood awkwardly outside their Castle alongside his mother and father, waiting for the Branwell's carriage to pull up.

He had been ordered into a stiff, uncomfortable ensemble comprising of a starched white shirt complete with ruffles… _ruffles,_ he bristled internally…and burnished brass buttons, smooth cream coloured breeches that were far too tight for his liking, and a royal blue overcoat decorated with golden tassles and the Lightwood crest sewn onto the front pocket.

He swallowed, fighting the urge to pull at his collar, its stiffness irritating the soft skin at the base of his neck.

He didn't have much time to despair over his clothes, however, because all too soon a carriage was pulling up in front of them.

A doorman rushed forward to help, standing back as the Branwell's stepped down.

Alec forced his mouth into a smile, hoping that it didn't look too much like a grimace. He moved forward, bowing before Lydia.

"My Lady."

She curtsied, inclining her head.

"Your Highness."

She was truly beautiful, Alec acquiesced. Her golden hair was a shade or two lighter than Jace's, complementing her ivory skin and light blue eyes. It was pulled back into a complicated chignon, a style Alec had seen on Isabelle several times before. Her gown too, was pretty, a pale pink and white creation, complete with a satiny bodice and full skirt, showing off her womanly figure.

Alec cringed internally as he imagined that her mother had chosen it with the intention of enticing him – though the engagement had already been accepted by both families, he could pull out if he wanted to. Hypothetically. Realistically, only if his father decided that another young lady would be more suitable.

A wave of shame washed over him as it occurred to him that such marriages as the one he was to go through were little more than dressed up auctions; in which girls were dolled up and paraded before eligible gentlemen of a marriageable age. He felt more ashamed too, as he thought how their efforts were quite wasted on him.

"Would you care for a turn about the grounds, my Lady?" He murmured the words his mother had instructed him, offering his arm out to her.

She inclined her head, taking his arm.

Jace had been quite wrong, Alec thought, as they walked slowly along followed by a pair of guards ten paces behind.

Lydia didn't seem at all happy at the prospect of marrying him, if her rigid posture and frosty expression were anything to go by.

"How are you enjoying your time in Alicante, my Lady?" Alec asked hesitantly but decisively.

They'd been walking for only a few minutes, but the cold silence had made it seem like hours. He was already submitting himself to an arranged marriage, but he'd be damned if their whole lives were going to be spent ignoring each other.

"Lydia, please." Her voice was quiet, but strong. "I don't care much for titles."

Alec was pleasantly surprised.

"Neither do I – I prefer to be called Alec."

She smiled, then.

"That's what Izzy said."

"Oh, right. Have you known my sister long?"

She paused, a shadow crossing her expression.

"A few months." She glanced at him. "It's a relatively new acquaintance."

He nodded, lapsing back into silence.

"If you don't mind me asking…" he said softly, to make sure the guards weren't able to hear. "If you don't care for titles, why…"

She stopped, casting an eye around to make sure they were alone. Satisfied, she turned to look at him, for the first time. He was surprised to see the pain in her eyes.

"My parents."

She didn't elaborate, and he didn't ask her too.

"Me too." He confessed, and she laughed, a short rueful sound.

"So we are both the reluctant rulers, then. Or we will be, anyway."

Alec frowned. He hadn't said anything about not wishing to rule.

"How did you…oh. Isabelle."

She smiled apologetically.

"Look, Alec…I know this may not be what you were expecting, in a marriage…and you can always end this, I won't be offended if you'd rather someone else. But if it is to be you and me…can we be friends? It's just," she continued hastily, when he began to open his mouth. "I'm not sure that I can offer you much more."

Alec was shocked. Was this his lucky day?

"Friends sounds great." He managed to say. "Nothing more is expected, I promise."

Their walk continued comfortably, Alec barely noticing where they were going in his haze of relief. Of course, there would be other obstacles to overcome…like the issue of children…but such things didn't need to be talked about right now. He could deal with those later.

He didn't notice anything or anyone else around them until he heard a small gasp.

Lydia had pulled to a stop, the hand around his arm tightening almost imperceptibly.

He followed the direction of her gaze to a frozen figure in the doorway to the stables.

She was dressed in much the same garb as he had found her in on the day of the Joust, but this time her cap was gone, her dark hair spilling out over her shoulders. The Guards coughed and pointedly looked away, but Isabelle didn't seem to notice. She gaze was focused on Lydia, the pain in her eyes evident to Alec even from a distance away. She remained for a long moment before breaking the gaze and running off toward the Castle.

Lydia remained still after she left, her pale face marred by twin spots of pink in her cheeks.

Alec didn't know what to say.

All he knew was that he could no longer marry her.

Again he thought of how much he'd missed of Isabelle's life recently. Had she really been that discreet, or had he been too wrapped up in his own life, his own problems to see what was truly going in front of him?

He didn't know when it had begun, or how they'd gotten to this point – but he knew without any doubt that his sister was in love with his fiancé.

"We should go back." He said quietly.

Lydia jerked, as though she'd forgotten he was there. She gazed at him for one long moment, her expression hard, as though challenging him to say something.

He didn't, though. He wouldn't tell her in so many words, but he more than understood what it was like to keep secrets. And to want to keep on keeping them, even after it was obvious that you had been found out.

He would keep their secret, until he found a way to make it work for them all.

.

Alec walked Lydia back the Castle, seeing her and her parents off in their carriage.

He felt conflicted.

What was he going to do?

He'd just discovered that he rather liked Lydia, and the prospect of marrying her had seemed a much less daunting task. However, with what he knew now, of his sister's apparent feelings for her – which, if he wasn't mistaken, were very much reciprocated – he felt torn up again.

He couldn't marry Lydia and break his sister's heart; it just wasn't going to happen.

But neither could he break off the engagement without a viable excuse.

He didn't realise that his feet were taking him to Isabelle's room until he was there, raising a hand to knock on the door.

"She's not there, your Highness." A maid called, pausing in her sweeping of the floor. "She went to the library, I believe."

"Oh. Thank you."

Alec turned back down the corridor, heading for the library.

Izzy and Jace were both there when he arrived, laughing together.

Her face brightened when she saw him. He furrowed his brow, confused.

"Big brother! How was the walk?"

"Um. Fine." He took a seat opposite them, beside one of the bay windows. Jace laughed.

"Just 'fine'?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"We were accompanied the whole time." Alec replied, drily. "Yes, it was fine. She seems nice."

He flicked his gaze to Isabelle, who had changed into a dress and was idly examining the ends of her hair.

"Is everything…" he paused, searching for a delicate way to put it. "okay…with you guys?"

Isabelle glanced up, giving him a little smile.

"Of course."

He nodded, still confused. He didn't, however, want to push the matter. His sister did seem fine, but then Alec knew she was a master of hiding her feelings. He didn't quite know what to say.

He'd just opened his mouth to tell her that he'd call off the engagement, if that was what she wanted, when they were interrupted by a small cough.

The three of them looked round to see the new Warlock – Dot – Alec reminded himself standing there, biting her lip and twisting her hands.

"Yes?" Alec said, through his surprise.

She too, had seemed to have shaken her guards. He wondered, not for the first time, why it was Shadowhunters ruling, when other beings were clearly more powerful.

Her dark gaze flicked over them and around the library, wide and anxious.

"Your Highnesses." She began, quietly. "I have some things to tell you, if you'd wish to hear them."

Alec furrowed his brow.

"Go on."

"I answered the summons sent out by your father…because Magnus asked me to."

Alec's expression of shock was mirrored on his siblings. Isabelle was the first to recover.

"Magnus sent you?" She asked, intrigued.

Dot nodded, glancing from side to side as though to check for eavesdroppers.

"The situation is…more dire than he believes your father will accept."

"Tell us." Jace commanded, not unpolitely. He was sitting up sharp, his jaw squared.

She swallowed, wringing her hands.

"I owe a life debt to Magnus." She said, eventually. "Or I would not be here, in your castle."

Her gaze hardened and Alec could only imagine what she'd suffered under the hands of Shadowhunters. Her welcome geniality from earlier seemed to have vanished; she was all hard lines and fiery power.

"Sixteen years ago, Valentine captured me. He imprisoned me in his basement. He…did things." She paused, as though expecting them to interrupt. They didn't.

"He injected me with substances…poisonous substances that burned. He said they were demonic, and shouldn't hurt me because I'm a demon too. But they burned, and the pain was more intense than anything I'd ever felt before. We Warlocks may have been sired by demons, but we are not our fathers…we had mortal mothers, we were born in this world, we belong in this world…we are not demons." She finished, softly.

Alec was pale. He'd never heard of Valentines crimes in such depth before. Isabelle had tears in her eyes.

"Jocelyn – Valentines wife – saved me when she betrayed him. Magnus helped her. They freed me, and Magnus helped Jocelyn escape. I went with her."

Jace's eyes narrowed.

"But…Jocelyn's dead. She died in the house fire."

Dot looked at him sympathetically.

"For some reason, perhaps because he never killed a Nephilim – or was never convicted of doing so, at least – your father decided that imprisonment was a just punishment for Valentine. But Jocelyn knew better. She knew the monster she had married. She knew that he would escape, and he would come after her. So she faked her death, and we fled."

They sat in silence, letting her story sink in. Alec was the first to break it.

"Why are you telling us this?"

He frowned, trying to think of a reason she might lie to them.

"You are the King's children. If he will not listen to a Warlock, perhaps he will listen to you."

"What do you want us to tell him? That Valentine is trying to escape? Even if he does, we will hunt him down and kill him. It'd be a death sentence."

She shook her head, her expression grim.

"Valentine had a plan, a plan he confided only to Jocelyn. She hoped that he would never get the chance to enact it, but when she heard of the stolen sword she feared the worst may be coming to pass. Valentine is reuniting the Mortal Instruments."

Jace looked confused.

"Why?"

"To control demons."

"Demons cannot enter this realm."

"He did not tell her this part, but he believed he had found a way to break the wards. If he wields the Mortal Instruments, he can control demons, bid them to murder all Downworlders then seal up the world once more."

Isabelle gasped.

"But… _why_? Why would he wish such a thing?"

Dot looked sorry for her.

"I cannot attempt to understand the mind of such a man, your Highness." She said gently. "But is he not acting upon the latent beliefs of all your kind?"

"We don't hate Downworlders." Alec cut in, his voice strangled. "We don't want them to die."

"Maybe not, but you fear them. Us."

"We don't – " Jace started.

"If you don't, then you are among the best of your kind, young Lord." She smiled at him. "I can see why Magnus chose you three for this message. In any case, some Shadowhunters will not protest his crusade. They might not like his methods, but his result would please them. But he won't stop there. He will overthrow your father, probably wiping out your family. He will crown himself, and the Nephilim will have to bow to his rule. Then he will turn to Mundanes, and their world."

Isabelle drew a shaky breath, but her voice was solid.

"What can we do?"

"Try and convince your father that he is still a threat. To _all_ of us."

Alec shook his head.

"He'll never believe it."

"And he can't succeed, anyway." Jace cut in, his brow furrowed in thought. "He may have the sword, or someone working for him may have, but the cup has been lost since the Mortal War, and no-one knows where the mirror is."

"Then someone must find them before he does." She sounded desperate, begging them to understand. "Your father must utilise his forces to find them."

They fell quiet, processing her words.

Alec thought of what would happen if they told his father what she had told them. He couldn't for a moment imagine him heeding the warning of a Downworlder. His father was much too stoic, much too distrusting.

Alec could understand why, but he had never shared the same prejudices. He hadn't known either Magnus or Dot for long, but he didn't doubt them for a moment.

Even so, he didn't see what they could do.

Perhaps hope that the cup and the mirror would evade Valentines cronies forever?

His thoughts were interrupted by a great clanging sound that startled them all.

"What the…"

Jace began, flushing slightly at having been so thoroughly startled.

"It's the warning bell."

Izzy replied, looking confused.

"The last time it was used…"

She trailed off, the persistent clanging ominous.

They jumped up, running out of the library, toward the Great Hall.

It was packed, Shadowhunters and servants alike, pouring in from all around the castle.

Alec darted through the crowd after Isabelle, finding his father stood before them, his face like thunder.

Silence fell as he stepped up onto the podium in front of his throne, looking out over the confused faces.

He kept it short and simple, but in those few seconds, all their lives changed.

"Valentine has escaped the Silent City. Many Silent Brothers are dead. We are now at war."

.

 **Sooooo this is what I classify as 'part 1' and it is DONE, so next chap we get into the real exciting stuff...and possibly the return of everybody's favourite Warlock ;)**

 **I'm pretty much freewheeling this fic as much as Magnus freewheels his sexuality...I have the whole GENERAL plan in my head but haven't written down specifics so really I just start writing and see where it takes me. So if there's something you liked, or didn't like, or would maybe like to see...please let me know and I just may incorporate it :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary:**

 **The adventure begins… ;)**

.

Hell broke loose in the crowd.

Shouting, screaming, jostling, angry and confused faces.

Alec grabbed hold of Isabelle's arm, dragging her against him. He was alert, every muscle in his body tense. Guards were moving through the crowd, attempting to restore order.

It was a lost cause, though.

Everything had changed now. The peace they had taken for granted for so long had been shattered. Their power had been compromised.

Alec had only been two years old when Valentine had been locked behind bars. He didn't hold any memory of the time when he'd first threatened them, but the fear he'd instilled among people was clear in their eyes when they spoke of him, in hushed tones, as though one would speak of the dead.

But Valentine wasn't dead.

He was alive, and now he was free…free to enact the terrible plans Dot had confided in them.

Alec didn't know if he had the tools to accomplish it, or if the evil he planned was even possible.

But he did know that nothing good would come of a world in which Valentine Morgenstern was free once more.

He pushed his way through the crowd, grabbing Jace's sleeve with his other hand.

Together, the three of them slipped through.

No-one cared to see them go – they were heading for the doors, while everyone else's attention was still on the King.

Gasping, they plunged into the deserted hallway, their hearts racing.

Izzy looked at them with wide, fearful eyes.

"What now?"

Alec was at a loss.

He didn't know what to do…didn't know what they _could_ do.

Jace's expression was uncharacteristically grave.

"Alec. We have to stop him."

Alec's head was spinning. His heart was beating fast, the fear pulsing through his veins a living breathing thing that had ensnared the entire crowd they'd left behind.

"Who?" He asked, as though in a daze.

He was flicking through increasingly dire scenarios in his mind, from Valentine massacring all the Downworlders in front of him – and Magnus's and Dot's bodies swan to the forefront of his mind, broken and bloodied – to him having to watch as Valentine murdered his entire family, laughing and plucking the crown from his father's cold, lifeless corpse before turning the sword upon Alec.

" _Valentine_." Jace whispered, grasping his forearm, shaking him out of his terrible visions. "Alec, what Dot said…we can't let that happen."

"But, dad…" he said weakly. "The army…"

"Jace is right, Alec." Izzy looked fierce. "Father has good intentions, but you saw how he sent Magnus away for merely speaking of Valentine. She can't say anything to him and neither can we - "

"He might listen to us." Alec protested.

"Even if he does, what is he going to do about it? He won't seek out Downworlder help, but we're in this together. It's them he'll go for first, Robert will let that happen as long as Shadowhunters aren't in danger."

Jace's words were firm, though his eyes were fearful. None of them liked facing the truth about their parents, or their species at large. But looking at his siblings' determined expressions, Alec felt something inside him give way. It was no longer enough to believe in the power of his father, in his kindness and goodness. Jace _was_ right, and though his father would expend all forces under his control to recapture Valentine, there was little chance he would join forces with Downworlders to bring him down. Would pride be their downfall?

"What can we do?" He asked, quietly.

Izzy beamed, her eyes lighting up, and Alec felt a twinge of shame.

"You didn't think I'd be ok with the mass genocide of Downworlders, did you?" He grumbled.

"Well… _no,_ of course not, big brother. But you have always followed the rules."

"Yeah." Jace grinned. "And this is like…so not following the rules. Like, the complete _opposite_ of following the rules. Like, imagine the worst thing you could - "

"I get it, Jace." Alec cut him off, glaring at his adopted brother. "Don't make me change my mind."

"Anyway," Izzy continued. "You would hardly look at Magnus at dinner. You didn't say anything. For all we knew, you could have felt the same way as dad."

Alec was astounded, a flush creeping up onto his cheeks.

"That wasn't – I didn't – it's – nevermind."

He ducked his head, ignoring their amused gazes. He sighed.

"Look, let's just take this conversation somewhere a little more private, ok?"

He glanced back toward the doors to the Great Hall, where the clamour seemed to be steadily increasing.

Jace and Izzy both nodded their confirmation, following him in his haste down the hall and up the grand staircase.

Soon he was shutting the door behind them, pacing the length of his room as they dropped onto his bed.

"Right." He began. "What can we do?"

He looked to Jace, a little wild-eyed.

Truth be told, he didn't have a clue what they could do, if anything. He didn't bother suggesting that they find Dot; she'd told them all she knew, and he guessed that she'd have fled as soon as the warning bell had tolled. Surely she'd known what the news would be. So that left them on their own. Three unruned, untrained – well in Izzy's case, and for him and Jace, they'd never actually been in a battle – Shadowhunter teenagers. Against the biggest threat to their world in the last hundred years; a deranged megalomaniac who'd managed to escape a previously impenetrable fortress and who apparently had powerful, magical beings on his side – not to mention the Mortal Sword.

Izzy's lips were pressed into a thin line and Jace was frowning. Neither of them spoke.

Alec sighed.

"Look. Why don't we start in the library? There has to be something on the Mortal Instruments, where the cup or mirror might be…maybe if we find something concrete, we can go to dad and he'll do something about it."

He sounded more sure of himself than he felt, but his insides were twisting, roiling, restless. His siblings were right; they had to do _something_.

Jace and Izzy both stood up, nodding their confirmation.

.

Twilight had fallen and Alec watched the pale moon glinting in the sky though one of the windows in the library, blinking desperately. Blurred words swam in front of his eyes, a mound of heavy, dusty books piled on the table in front of him.

Similar piles lay before Jace and Izzy, their brows furrowed as they forced themselves to keep reading.

All day had been spent in the library, searching – apparently in vain – for something _…_ a description, a mention… _anything_ to do with the Mortal Instruments and if Valentine would be able to use them to enact his nefarious plans.

Alec had come up blank.

All day the Castle had been a hive of grim activity; people rushing here and there all with the same expression on their faces. Knights from all over Idris had been arriving; Alec had never known their home to have been filled to full capacity, but with all the extra soldiers, noblemen and advisors, it had happened.

As heir to the throne he'd been required to sit in on a meeting with his father's council, but then had been dismissed as they'd gotten into plans of protection and attack.

He'd hurriedly joined his siblings in the library, where they'd already looked tired and hassled.

No news had arrived since the escape, but it was only a matter of time. It felt like the entire castle was holding its breath, waiting for the first blow to fall.

Alec wondered what would happen if they just gave up; admitted defeat.

His mind just kept on supplying him with increasingly grim and dismal images of a world in which Valentine had succeeded, when Izzy gasped.

He jumped, running to kneel by her table.

"What is it?"

Her eyes were lit up, shining on a great, leather bound tome that lay open on her knees.

She turned to grin at him.

"I think I may have found something."

.

Alec frowned at the items they'd laid across his floor.

"I don't think this is a good idea."

He said, for what seemed like the millionth time.

Jace just sighed, continuing to polish the sword on his lap.

"Alec, we've been through it. Extensively. If you have a better idea, then please." He gestured the air around him.

It was almost midnight and they'd spent the last few hours carefully copying down the information Izzy had stumbled across, listening to her plan and taking another hour for Alec to vehemently oppose it while Jace beamed, congratulating her on her idea. It had been two to one, so Alec had trailed behind his siblings; "you can be our lookout, ok?" as they'd snuck into the weapons room and slipped what they'd need into a sack. It wasn't difficult – everyone in the Castle had been sequestered away in various meetings all day. Then he'd helped them to heave it through the maze of secret passages that he hadn't known existed – but apparently Izzy and Jace were both well familiar with – back to his room, where he currently stood, arms folded disapprovingly, over them.

"If you're going to sulk, Alec, could you do it whilst packing some clothes?" Izzy glanced at him distractedly from where she sat, carefully winding a wickedly sharp gold electrum whip around a brace on her right arm.

"It should bother me that you know how to do that." He muttered, but turned to his dresser and did as she said.

Izzy's plan, he had to admit, whilst crazy and insane and dangerous and likely to be the death of them all, just might work. He knew that if he refused it, they'd go anyway and get themselves killed for certain.

So he'd agreed, if only to keep them both alive. If he could. Which he wasn't quite sure about, but he'd made his decision so filed that pesky little worry far in the back of his mind.

The massive book she'd been reading had not been so old as it had seemed, at first. It was a compilation of texts on the Mortal Instruments, and while most of it had, admittedly, been written centuries ago and focused on their alleged properties and miracles they'd effected, the last chapter seemed to have been written only one hundred years ago, right after the Mortal War.

It had – annoyingly – glossed over the details of William Herondale wielding the instruments – and failed to mention the mirror at all – but right near the end were the sentences that had caught Izzy's attention.

 _After the deed, William Herondale, Magnus Bane, Ragnor Fell and Catarina Loss all collapsed from the exertion of sealing the Great Shield. It is said that Herondale, wanting nothing more than to be free of the burden he'd borne for so long, bade the Warlocks to hide the Mortal Cup – so that no being of merely heaven or hell might find it again._

"No being of merely heaven or hell?" Jace had read, sceptically. "What does that mean?"

"Maybe that you need to have the blood of heaven and hell to find the Cup?" Izzy suggested. "Like a Seelie does?"

"So the Seelie's have the Cup, that's what you're saying?"

"No, just that maybe one of them _could_ find it. Maybe they're working with him."

"He wants to kill them too, why would they work for him?"

"Look, guys." Alec had interrupted, before their bickering could spiral out of control. "We don't know exactly what it means, and we have no way of finding out what it means." He paused.

"So…" Izzy prompted.

"So," he bit his lip. "Maybe we should go and ask someone who might. Someone who, according to this, helped to hide the Cup."

She gasped, clapping her hands together.

"Of course! Magnus!"

Alec nodded, ignoring the thoughts that immediately swam to the forefront of his mind when she said his name. He ignored the fact that agreeing to this mission would perhaps mean seeing Magnus again. He still thought it was a bad idea.

He poked around in his dresser, looking for clothes suitable to take.

"Alec, all your stuff is black and boring. Anything will do." Izzy threw a distracted glance his way.

"My clothes are not boring." He protested, but she ignored him.

He sighed, grabbing a few plain shirts, a spare pair of thick cotton breeches and a dark cloak.

He shoved them unceremoniously into a bag, turning his attention to the array of weapons on the floor.

"Do we really need all this stuff?" He stepped dubiously over a pair of wickedly sharp throwing stars, dropping down on the floor besides Jace.

"Mmhmm." Jace replied, distractedly, reaching over to fold the stars into a swath of cloth, then a leather pouch.

"We don't know what we're going up against. We need to be prepared."

Alec sighed.

"I still think this is a – "

"Bad idea." Izzy finished for him, rolling her eyes. "We got it. But we have to do this and you know it."

Alec chewed his lip. "What if we tell dad…"

"Alec." Izzy's voice was serious this time, her dark eyes wide and intense. "You know he won't listen. Or maybe he will, but it'll likely be too late. The world is in danger, Alec. Not just our world, everyone's world. We have to do this."

"And," Jace added, a devilish smirk on his face. "You have me on your side. Heroism is in my blood." He winked.

Alec just nodded, burying the niggling possibility that they wouldn't succeed. That they would never return. Perhaps his siblings were right. And in at least attempting to save the world, perhaps they could regain the glory of who Shadowhunters once were.

It was just as he had this thought that a flash of pearly silver caught his eye.

"Izzy!" He hissed, his eyes wide. "What are you doing with that?!"

"What?" She retorted, defensively. "You honestly think I'm going to walk into danger without having utilised all the defences available to me?"

"No, but this is – we haven't – we don't know how to use those!"

She rolled her eyes again.

"Alec, would you please stop worrying. You're going to give yourself frown lines. The concept is pretty simple, you know."

She picked up the long thin instrument once more, twirling it before lowering it to her skin. He hastily lunged forward to grab her wrist before the pearly tip could make contact.

"Just…let me do it. Please." He said, giving in.

She considered for a moment then acquiesced, holding the stele out to him.

His fingers shook as he took a hold of it. Ridiculous, he thought. It wasn't a weapon, and for centuries it had been something every single Shadowhunter had carried, and used every day. But though he'd seen them, he'd never used one.

He took a deep breath, looking down at the book he hadn't noticed before, lying open on the floor. The rune on the page didn't look too complex; apparently it was for agility. He supposed there was no harm in that.

He bit his lip and lowered the stele, keeping her wrist steady with his free hand. He glanced back at the picture once more, then began to draw.

She didn't flinch, though he knew he was burning her skin. The only sign she showed of any discomfort was a slight, almost imperceptible tightening of the muscles in her arm.

When he was finished he sat back to critique his handiwork.

"How do you feel?" Jace asked, peering at her curiously. He'd paused in his polishing of their weapons to watch.

She was silent for a moment, regarding the blackened, slightly raised mark on her forearm with an almost surprised curiosity.

"Alright." She said, eventually. "I think you only feel them working when you use them."

Alec let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

It felt strange, almost as if they'd crossed a line. They hadn't even left yet, but the act of marking his sister felt like an act from which there was no return. It didn't matter now if he had apprehensions, they were already on their way. Isabelle's skin would be marked forever more; even once it had faded it would always be there, a slight silver imperfection upon her otherwise flawless skin.

He looked at the two of them, seeing similar thoughts in their eyes.

Izzy reached forward and flipped through the book, pausing on a rune for super speed. She held her other arm out wordlessly and Alec got to work.

.

The moon was high in the sky when they were done, and black marks covered their forearms and chests.

They'd decided on runes of angelic power, endurance, courage in combat, stealth and healing in addition to agility and speed. Jace had also chosen a strength rune, Alec a deflect rune he'd let Izzy draw on the side of his neck for maximum efficiency and Izzy a precision rune she said would help if she ever needed to use her whip. Alec hoped that wouldn't be the case.

They'd managed to hide most of them with their clothes, not wanting to draw any more attention to themselves than was necessary.

Izzy had instructed them into their darkest clothes and they'd each filled a backpack with provisions; a canteen of water, some bread and dried fruit and a healthy array of weapons. Jace had his sword strapped across his back, Alec his bow and quiver and Izzy her hidden whip and collection of throwing knives.

Alec had blanched when she'd strapped on her thigh holster, but one look from her had silenced his protest before he could make one.

They stood looking at each other, fully runed and weaponed up, taking a moment to revel in the safety and silence of their castle. Because once they stepped outside, they knew that such peace was a luxury they could not be sure of.

The castle was tranquil and deserted as they slipped outside, its inhabitants all secured into their rooms. However, they made sure to pull their hoods up over their faces just in case.

Alec's heart was beating hard as they quietly saddled their horses, trying to make as little noise as possible.

Izzy was uncharacteristically quiet and even Jace's expression was grim as they mounted and rode away from their home. It may be an adventure, but they all knew the gravity of what they had decided to do, the risk they were taking. But for all his reticence, all his misgivings, Alec knew that it was right.

The runes thrummed, not unpleasantly, upon his skin, a fitting accompaniment to the mantra he repeated as they rode.

 _I am a Shadowhunter. This is what we do._

They took a longer route around Alicante, not wanting to go through the thick of the city. They'd likely be recognised, and even if not, three heavily runed, heavily armed Shadowhunters would cause undue alarm.

Soon enough the city was falling behind them. Alec allowed himself one glance back; it looked almost angelic with its pale gleaming glass towers, the pearly glow of the moon and the mountains forming a crown-like backdrop to its magnificence. But he knew the truth of what went on inside its walls. That he and his siblings had to sneak away in the dead of night to attempt to save beings who were considered second-class – well, he didn't feel as guilty as he thought he would have. There was bound to be a scene when they were discovered missing – but Izzy had penned a short note to their parents and he hoped that would be enough that they didn't waste too many resources trying to find them.

The forest loomed up ahead, the blackness between the trees seemingly even darker than the night around them.

He knew that wherever his father looked, he wouldn't send riders into the forest. He wouldn't guess that they'd venture into the forest.

Still, Alec felt an unsettling mixture of relief and trepidation as they passed the first few trees.

They hadn't been riding for more than two hours and the sky was beginning to lighten but the forests' darkness quickly enveloped them as though it were midnight once more. Only this time, there were no stars and there was no moon. Only an unending sea of blackness before them.

While it was reassuring to know that they had succeeded in getting away from the castle, away from their home; Alec knew that it was now that the danger began.

They didn't know much about Seelies, only that they inhabited forested areas and Shadowhunter children were taught to never venture amongst the trees.

Seelies were tricksters, not usually bloodthirsty but they were known to be cruel as a form of entertainment. And they weren't fond of Shadowhunters, Alec reminded himself, staying alert. There had been a treaty put in place after the Mortal War, which had awarded the Seelies sanctuary in the forests of Idris. There wasn't a written rule that Shadowhunters could not venture into their land but it was a learned behaviour. Alec had never met a Shadowhunter who had met a Seelie. They were almost a myth – magical and elusive.

It was deathly quiet around them, the sound of leaves crunching and twigs cracking beneath their horses feet the only disruptions in the otherwise unbroken silence. Alec could barely make out the thin silhouettes of the trees they passed, but didn't dare to use his witchlight – though it was a comforting heaviness in the pocket of his cloak.

Their horses seemed to be able to follow the thin path that snaked through the forest.

Alec had known that much, having pored over maps of the areas surrounding Alicante as Jace and Isabelle had packed their weapons.

But it had been over a hundred years since Shadowhunters had had cause to venture into the forests; who knew how much had changed. Still, he hoped that if they followed the path they might eventually make it out of the forest and to a town that stood on the other side where someone may know where to find Magnus Bane. Then they'd find the cup – and Alec ignored the voice that told him it was a fools venture – and return to Alicante where it could be safely hidden from Valentine.

He was so lost in his thoughts, in his plans for their safe return that he didn't register straight away when the horses stopped.

Jace was in the lead and Izzy between them, so Alec's horse had stopped when the other two had.

"What – " he began to ask, but was shushed by Jace.

Alec squinted through the darkness, trying to make out his brother and sister's figures in front of him, to no avail.

He was just reaching into his pocket for his witchlight when a circle of flame erupted around them, making that particular intention obsolete.

To be more correct, it was actually a circle of individual flames, not the flaring wall Alec had initially perceived – due to the shock of so much light after having been accustomed to darkness for so long, no doubt.

But this thought didn't settle him much.

He blinked several times as faint human-shaped figures came into focus behind the flames.

Seelies.

They were tall and thin, with sharp features thrown into even sharper focus due to the juxtaposition of light and dark around them. Each of them were holding a flame – not with their bare hands as it had seemed at first, but burning wooden sconces. Their expressions were cold, causing Alec to shiver despite the heat emanating from the flames.

"Who dares invade our home?"

A deep voice rumbled from one side; the tallest Faerie, with ink black hair and skin as green as the leaves overhead.

Alec opened his mouth but it was Isabelle who spoke, her voice loud and clear.

"We do not invade, my Lord. We only wish to pass through."

His eyes narrowed as he focused on her.

"I am no Lord. We do not recognise your silly human customs and titles."

"My apologies." Isabelle bowed her head. "Will you grant us safe passage? We have no quarrel with your people."

"You are Shadowhunters." Was his derisive reply. "The quarrel is inevitable."

"We are not your enemy." Alec said, frowning. "We have never done anything-"

"Ha!" Another Faerie cut in. "Humans can lie." He turned to his leader. "They are the Kings children."

The green-skinned Fae narrowed his eyes.

"And pray tell me, what would the King's children be doing in our Forest, heavily armed and wearing the Angels marks? You have no need of them."

Alec swallowed. They'd agreed to keep their quest quiet, no-one could know of what they planned to do.

"We have a mission." Jace said, sounding impatient. "It does not concern you."

Alec sighed as the Fae turned his glare upon his brother. Jace was a natural at stirring up trouble.

"He means no disrespect."

"Oh really? Then why not tell us what you are doing here? Forgive me if we will not relinquish the only land we have to call our own to the Shadowhunters."

"Look, we don't have time for this." Jace spoke over him. "We promise not to hurt you, or disrupt -"

He was cut off by a familiar _swishing_ sound as from an imperceptible command, the Fae surrounding them unsheathed their weapons.

They were wickedly sharp silver lances, polished to perfection and gleaming in the light from the flames.

Alec's heart clenched.

They couldn't hope to fight off – he glanced around the circle, doing a quick headcount – twelve Fae, who were obviously trained and most likely much older and experienced than they were. And he didn't _want_ to fight them – this mission was all about saving Downworlders, not slaughtering them.

"Please," he said, not caring how panicked he sounded. "We don't wish to fight you."

"Then step down off your horse, Angel-boy, and tell us what you are doing here." The Fae's eyes glittered dangerously.

Alec was torn. He was just about to dismount and confide everything to the warriors and hope that perhaps they'd help them - after all, hadn't the book pointed to Seelies being the path to the cup? But they were surrounding them with weapons and hostile glares, and the other, more dominant half of him wanted to shout at Jace and Izzy to _go_ and hope they could outrun them – when there was a great flash of light that momentarily blinded him.

When his vision returned, he could see the Seelies unarmed, their weapons glowing hotly on the ground. They were turned away from him, glaring angrily at a tall, lean figure with glowing blue energy crackling around his hands.

 _Magnus._

.

 **This chapter was so much fun to write! My wanderlust soul just thrives on adventure of any kind...travelling, quests...and now that they're off we get into the really exciting stuff :) lots of drama - both plot wise and relationship wise to come!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: An action break in casa del Magnus :)**

 **Notes: This was supposed to be out yesterday but I've spent the last two days dying in bed. I'm being over dramatic of course, but I could barely do ANYTHING let alone write. But I've made up for it today and this chapter is so cute it had me grinning whilst writing it :D**

 **Enjoy!**

.

"My, my, my. What do we have here?"

Magnus's eyes glittered as he took in the scene before him, resting on Alec a split-second longer than the others.

"Magnus!" Isabelle called, delight and relief evident in her voice.

His gaze returned to her, his magic still burning.

"It has been a long time since I saw the Fae and Angel's children standing together. Though this seems a tad more… _hostile_ …than I might have hoped for."

"We were just passing through." Isabelle said, her head held high. "We didn't want to start anything."

"Of course you didn't, dear Isabelle." He turned to the tall dark-haired Faerie. "What seems to be the problem here?"

"You have no jurisdiction here, Bane." He growled. "They invaded _our_ home…"

Magnus's eyebrows rose.

"Invaded? A bit pitiful for an invasion party, don't you think? Three children? You think the Shadowhunters were running low on warriors?"

Alec bristled. He was _not_ a child.

"They carry weapons." The angry Faerie was saying. "Of course they're a threat."

"They didn't have their weapons pointing at you." Magnus said, drily. "Unlike some people." He stared around their circle pointedly. "It doesn't seem to me as though they intended to cause any trouble."

"We can't just let the Shadowhunters traipse in and out of our forest whenever the mood strikes them." The Faerie said, hotly.

"No, indeed." Magnus agreed. He looked back at them. "I would rather think though, that this particular visit is a little more than a fanciful whim?"

Alec nodded as Magnus's eyes met his, curious and questioning.

He flicked his gaze away, pursing his lips.

"And since you didn't want them here in the first place, I assume that you'd have no quarrel with my escorting them out of here?"

"I – well – " The Faerie looked even angrier for a moment, then sighed. "I suppose not."

He glared at Jace.

"Just remember that you are not welcome here."

With another silent command the Fae disappeared, seeming to melt into the trees, taking their light with them. Alec blinked. He considered how little he actually knew about the Fae and their magic. He wouldn't mind learning a little more – though if they were all as friendly as the ones he'd just met, he didn't see any close relationship between their two peoples forming.

"So you know your way out of here?" Isabelle was saying, when he tuned back into the conversation.

"Of course." Magnus smiled; the blue haze over his hands was gone now, the only magic that remained was in the form of little balls of light hanging in the air. Alec wouldn't quickly forget the demonstration of power, though.

"I am often in the forest to do business with the Seelies."

"Can't they do their own magic?" Jace grumbled. He still looked put out from the Fae-leaders unfriendliness.

"They can." Magnus answered. "But our brands of magic are rather different – we help each other out, when needed. Anyway, shall we get going?"

He began to turn, but Alec stopped him.

"You don't need to come with us," he said, hastily. "What I mean is," he amended, when Izzy turned to glare at him. "We don't expect you to help us. I don't mean to cause offence."

"None taken." Magnus grinned at him, bright and brilliant. "However, it seems that you three rather attract trouble. I'd hazard a guess that you'd been in this forest for…let's see…less than an hour before finding yourselves in a bit of a jam. I'd rather the King not have my head for sending his children off – unprotected – against the Seelies."

"We have weapons." Jace muttered.

"And a whole lot of good they did you." Magnus replied, sarcastically. "Now are you coming, or do I need to pay a visit to Alicante to tell your father exactly where to find you?"

Alec's mouth opened in surprise and he heard Izzy's little gasp.

The corners of Magnus's mouth twitched. "I thought as much."

"You don't have a horse." Alec blurted out.

"Are you offering to share?" Magnus asked, his eyebrows arching coyly.

"Um…I…" Alec spluttered.

Magnus laughed.

"It's okay, I don't need one."

He turned his back to them, moving onto the path ahead of Jace. He brought his arms up high then swished them down in a complicated set of movements, blue sparks flying from his fingertips. When he stood back, dusting his hands off, there was a shimmering blue sheet of magic in front of them. It looked rather like a door, Alec thought.

"Is that…is that a _portal_?" Izzy gasped, wonderingly.

Magnus beamed.

"Why, yes it is. I take it you have never used one before?"

She shook her head.

"Father has, once or twice, but…" She trailed off, not wanting to go into their fathers views on Downworlders. A view that unfortunately, Magnus himself was very well acquainted with. He nodded understandingly.

"Well, allow me to introduce you to the wonders of instant, inter-spacial travel." He flourished an arm toward the portal, stepping out of the way.

She grinned, nudging her horse into a walk. She squeezed her eyes shut just before reaching the portal and…vanished from view.

"Woah." Jace exclaimed. "I'm impressed."

Magnus's mouth twitched. "I'm honoured, young Herondale."

Jace wasted no further time in urging his horse to follow Izzy, also disappearing from view.

Alec swallowed, his mouth suddenly feeling dry. His horse moved forward without a command from him, so used, it was, to following Jace's steed. He pulled gently on the reins before he went through, turning to look at Magnus properly for the first time since he'd come to their rescue. He was just as colourful and sparkly as the first time they'd met.

 _And just as handsome_.

The thought swam into his mind, unwelcome and unbidden. He swallowed.

Magnus was looking at him questioningly, and Alec realised that he'd been staring.

"Um…I just wanted to say…thanks. I mean, thank you. Sincerely. You didn't have to do that….over there." He gestured lamely to where the Seelies had been stood.

"It was my pleasure, Alexander." Magnus's voice was soft, his gaze open. "And I must say, I've grown rather fond of your sister…it would have been such a shame to lose her."

He winked and Alec's pulse quickened, his breath catching. What was this…was it…was he _flirting_ again? But he had noticed how Magnus seemed to like Isabelle…was this normal? Was he trying to court Isabelle, and just making sure to get in her big brother's good books?

Alec's head hurt as these thoughts occurred to him in quick succession, possibilities flashing in and out of his mind.

He cleared his throat and nodded sharply, breaking their gaze. Without further ado he moved forward to the portal, and the forest around him disappeared.

.

The bright light of dawn hit him as soon as he walked through the portal.

Gone was the dusky, dark forest…everything here was just so _light._

Alec had to blink a couple of times before he could focus in on anything, his senses having been overwhelmed by the sudden change.

He was in what appeared to be the backyard of a small cottage. He dismounted beside Jace and Izzy, who were holding their horses' reins and looking about their unfamiliar surroundings with interest.

There was a small barn-like structure off to one side with hay bales stacked at the entrance. The garden was abundant with lush flowers of every colour under the sun, it seemed. Though Alicante was known for its variety of flowers, Alec spotted several that he'd never seen before. There was also a large vegetable patch where what looked like a very organised crop of weeds were growing. There was a thin stone path that lead from the barn to the back door of the cottage, which was partially obscured by a large apple tree, hanging heavy with fruit. It was the stark opposite to the grand castle they'd left behind, and Alec loved it. It comforted him, in a way that the vast, echoing corridors and high stone ceilings of his home never had.

He caught a flash in the corner of his eye and turned to see Magnus stepping through the portal behind him, which fizzled out of existence with a mere snap of his fingers.

He spread his arms, walking over to them.

"Welcome to my humble abode."

" _You_ …live _here?_ " Jace exclaimed in disbelief.

Magnus raised his eyebrows.

"What did you expect, little Lord?"

Alec suppressed a smile as Jace's eyes narrowed at the nickname.

"I don't know. Just something a little more…" He waved his arms around haphazardly and Isabelle gave a strangled cough at his attempts to mimic Magnus's extravagant gestures.

"Jace!" Alec chastised, embarrassed. Magnus had just rescued them, did Jace always have to be so blunt?

But Magnus just looked amused.

"It's quite alright. Why don't you come inside? Perhaps my decoration will please you more."

He showed them into the barn first, helping them to tie up their horses and snapping his fingers so that the trough was full of cool, clear water.

They decided to also leave their weapons and packs there, eager to relieve themselves of their heavy burden. As soon as he had shrugged his bow and quiver off his back and unsheathed the short sword on his belt, Alec felt a wave of relief and exhaustion wash over him. He blinked it back, rubbing his eyes as he followed his siblings into Magnus's home. He couldn't even bring himself to feel awkward at the thought.

The back door led straight into the kitchen, which looked very nice, but Alec found he couldn't focus on anything as his vision swam before his eyes. He closed them for a long moment, pressing his lips together, willing himself to remain conscious. It would not do to pass out on his host.

When he opened them, however, he saw Magnus contemplating him worriedly, the tips of his fingers pressed together.

"I think, perhaps, that a grand tour can wait until after we've all had a little sleep?"

"I'm okay." Alec mumbled tiredly, trying to open his eyes wider, at the same time as Izzy and Jace replied, "Good idea!"

He was far too tired to protest any further, and Magnus assured them all that he too, could do with a nap, having been up for the better part of the night doing business with the Seelies. So Alec let him lead them to his spare rooms; "I only have two, I'm afraid." He apologised, but Jace waved him off, pulling a lethargic Alec into one of them, leaving Izzy to take the other.

"Thank you." Alec turned to Magnus, before Jace closed the door on him. The last thing he saw was Magnus's curiously shaped green-gold eyes smiling back at him before he collapsed onto the bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

When he woke, blearily blinking the sleep out of his eyes, he did so to find Jace snoring peacefully beside him, fully clothed, his hands curled around a small sheathed dagger. Alec shook his head. He carefully eased the fingers gripping the leather holster, sliding the dagger out of Jace's grip and placed it on the nightstand beside him. Jace was a good fighter he knew, but he was also impulsive and acted on instinct. He didn't want any unfortunate 'incidents' to occur if either Izzy or Magnus decided to come and wake him.

He climbed out of the bed, stretching his rested muscles, glancing for the first time at the room around him. Jace had managed to close the curtains, he saw, before he'd fallen asleep, and the room was bathed in a dusky light from the few sunbeams that had penetrated the gaps.

He moved across the room to open the curtains a little and peer outside. Their room looked out onto a side of the house, one that revealed an expanse of fields and meadows around it. In the distance he could see the forest, and shivered as he remembered his first experience with the Fae who lived there. He supposed that Magnus mustn't have a lot of visitors, for most people knew to stay away from forests. He wondered if that was why he'd chosen to live so close, or if it was merely a convenience. The sun was high in the sky, suggesting it was somewhere about midday. He never had gotten used to sleeping for very long, but he expected that Jace and Izzy might very well need a few more hours.

He let the edge of the curtain drop, not wanting to wake Jace before he was ready. He crossed the room, smiling a little to himself as he noted the bright colours; a canary yellow for the walls, a thick rug of greens, blues and gold and furniture that looked more expensive than most things they had in the castle.

He quickly sought out his pack – they had left them in the barn outside, but he supposed that Magnus must have brought them up – and changed his shirt for a fresh one. He combed his fingers through his hair a few times and slipped out the door, closing it quietly behind him. His stomach was growling and his throat was dry. He had a small pouch of gold in his pocket, perhaps enough worth seeing if Magnus had any food he might be willing to trade.

He looked both ways down the hall outside his rooms, trying to remember the way to the kitchen. The cottage seemed to be bigger than its outside appearance suggested. There were certainly more doors leading out of the hallway than the three bedrooms Magnus had. Alec wondered what they were.

He chose to go left, since the other way was a dead end, a set of elaborate double doors Alec faintly remembered Magnus referring to as his bedroom. He turned and ventured off, surprised to find that he appreciated the unfamiliar surroundings. He'd never travelled in his life; well, not really. The only places he'd ever been to were to visit various members of the elite, whose homes were not vastly different from his own. But Magnus's home couldn't have been a further cry to what he was used to. He took his time, appreciating the little touches here and there, the artwork on the walls, the windows set every couple of paces complete with cushioned window-seats, should one wish to relax and take in the view. He marvelled at how much light and warmth seemed to fill the space. He was used to cold dark corridors lit with the occasional flaming wall sconce. It was not an environment that encouraged loitering, but he felt like he could quite happily pass an entire morning simply in Magnus's homey hallway.

He rounded the corner and found the staircase, so unlike the sweeping stone monstrosities you'd find in the castle. This one was made of polished wood, like so much of the furniture in this house. It wound in on itself, spiralling down to the ground floor.

The space here was astounding. It was open plan, except for the kitchen, which he could see a sliver of behind a heavy oak door. The floor was mostly paved slabs of stone, cut unevenly, but Alec thought that just added to the charm. There were a collection of mismatched, colourful sofas and armchairs clustered around a large fireplace and a massive overflowing bookshelf lined the entirety of one wall. Plants were everywhere, from bright colourful daisies to roses, cacti and what looked like an assortment of various herbs growing on one windowsill. Their combined fragrances mixed together, making the cottage smell like spring.

Alec's stomach rumbled again, interrupting his exploration of Magnus's house. He turned toward the kitchen hastily, his mind on food and nothing else.

He pushed the door open, striding inside, only to freeze in surprise.

Magnus.

He was sitting at the large oak table nursing what looked like a steaming cup of tea – and Alec's insides twisted as the smell of it curled toward him – and wearing nothing more than a pair of silken pyjama pants and a matching robe that was left open, exposing the entirety of his golden chest.

Alec remained frozen for a long moment, unable to tear his eyes away from the flawlessly smooth caramel skin that stretched over hard lines of muscle. A small part of his brain wondered how Magnus managed to stay in such good shape, what kind of training he did, but the larger part seemed to have been rendered speechless.

"Good afternoon."

His voice startled him out of his reverie: he blinked twice and forced his gaze onto Magnus's face, upon which was an amused expression and a twinkling in his eyes.

Alec forced himself not to flush; but he was suddenly feeling too hot and couldn't tell whether or not he'd succeeded.

"Um." He mentally kicked himself into gear. "Is it? Afternoon, I mean? Already?"

"Only just." Magnus replied, gesturing to the spare chairs around the table. Alec chose one far enough away from Magnus and facing the wall so he couldn't see his bare chest as well as he had when he'd walked in.

"I'm sorry for sleeping so long. I guess I was just really tired." He sat perched on the edge of his chair, feeling nervous for some reason.

"Not at all!" Magnus waved him off. "I expected you to sleep for longer."

"I don't really sleep that much." He confessed.

"Neither do I."

Their eyes met, a shared smile. Alec noticed that Magnus's face was considerably less done up than he'd come to expect. He was wearing make-up – at least, Alec thought so, as his cheeks shimmered when the sun hit them and there was a thin line of black outlining his eyes. But apart from that, his face was bare. He looked younger, more innocent.

"What would you like?"

"What?" Alec was startled again.

"To eat? Or drink?"

"Oh. Right." He chastised himself internally. He had to stop getting lost in his thoughts – Magnus must think he was insane.

"Um, a little of whatever you have would be great." He reached into his pocket, drawing out the pouch. "I have some gold in return."

Magnus stared at the pouch as though it had done him a personal offence.

"I don't need your money." If he sounded stunned, it was the first time. He was always in control of the situation.

"Um, no…I'm sure you don't, but…we can't just take things from you…you've done so much already, let us stay here, and I - "

Alec was rambling, but he felt awful. He hadn't meant to offend Magnus. Thankfully, his apologies seemed to have softened Magnus's expression.

"Alexander." He interrupted, softly. "You are my guests. I invited you here. That comes with a guarantee of nourishment, as well as shelter. It's my policy." He added, as Alec opened his mouth to protest again.

He nodded slowly, slipping the pouch back into his pocket and giving Magnus a small smile.

"Now, back to my earlier question." Magnus clapped his hands together, rising from his chair and twirling around. "What would you like?"

"Um, that tea you're drinking smells pretty good." Alec confessed, leaning forward and rubbing the back of his neck.

Magnus looked delighted.

"Really? I'm so glad! I make it myself."

"You do?" Alec was surprised again; he was starting to detect a pattern of this around Magnus.

"Oh yes. You may have noticed my penchant for gardening." He gestured around the room, where Alec noticed more pots were standing on every available surface, and out the window toward the flourishing garden.

"I did, but…if you don't mind my asking…how do you find the time? With your…Warlock work?"

"Well…magic comes in handy in more areas of my life than just my work." Magnus winked at him and Alec flushed. He cursed his pale skin.

"Right." He mumbled, looking down at his hands. He heard Magnus turn away and busy himself at the stove, and soon enough a wonderful aroma had permeated the air.

He looked round, surprised again, just in time to see Magnus flipping a pancake onto an already sizeable stack and twirling gracefully around to place the plate in front of Alec, alongside a bowl of fresh fruit and a large jug of maple syrup.

"Wow." Alec blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "These look – Magnus, I – thank you." His stomach growled again, louder than before, and Magnus laughed.

"I thought you might want something a little more substantial than just tea. Though there's plenty of that as well."

He moved back to the counter and brought a bright green teapot to the table, reaching up to a cabinet on the wall to retrieve a mug and a pot of sugar.

He stepped back, brow furrowed, contemplating the feast he'd laid out.

"What am I forgetting…" He tapped his fingers on the table. "Oh, right!"

He snapped his fingers and a jug of fresh milk appeared beside the teapot.

Magnus went to sit back down, topping up his own mug of tea and adding copious amounts of sugar.

"Please, dig in." He motioned the plate in front of Alec, still untouched as he'd watched Magnus set out the table for him.

Now he wasted no time in cutting into the soft, fluffy pancakes, still hot from the pan and taking a huge bite.

He couldn't help the moan of appreciation that escaped from his lips, couldn't even bring himself to feel embarrassed as Magnus chuckled to his side. He reached for the fruit and syrup, loading both atop his pancakes and dove right back in.

They fell into an easy conversation, despite Alec's earlier awkwardness and the fact that Magnus still hadn't fastened his gown. However, Alec found that if he concentrated on his food, then when it was all gone, his tea, he was more than capable of holding a decent conversation with Magnus. He was rather pleased by that fact, and found that he liked conversing with Magnus. The Warlock was clearly very smart, kind – as evidenced by his saving them in the forest and offering them food and shelter – and funny too.

Alec was just laughing at a story he was telling about the time he and Ragnor Fell had gone sailing together - apparently one mishap had led to another and they'd ended up sinking the ship and the entirety of their cargo, losing not only the money they'd have gotten for the delivery but also what they'd had to reimburse the captain in expenses. Ragnor hadn't spoken to him for a decade, Magnus said – when Izzy and Jace walked in, yawning. Alec hadn't even heard them coming down the stairs, he'd been that absorbed.

"Good afternoon, sleepy heads." Magnus greeted them.

Izzy bounded over to hug Magnus and kiss Alec on the cheek, who was astounded by her familiarity with the Warlock. Jace just stood there open mouthed, staring at Magnus's attire, not unlike Alec had done – though Alec doubted it was for the same reasons.

"I didn't realise it was casual Friday." He said, when he'd closed his mouth. "Ow!"

Izzy had punched him on the arm. "Don't be so rude." She chastised.

Magnus just laughed. "It's quite alright. Every day is casual Friday in my house, Jonathon. If you'd feel more comfortable, please." He gestured at Jace's loose cotton blouse, crumpled from where he'd slept on it.

Alec flushed. He would really rather Jace not follow Magnus's example. He was sure there'd be no chance of him forming a single intelligible thought in his mind if Jace was shirtless.

He was staring intently down at his tea, relief flooding through him when he heard Jace's curt "No thank you.", and let out a breath. What a close call.

Magnus busied himself with fetching breakfast for his other two guests and Izzy engaged Alec in a spirited conversation about the Seelies they'd met yesterday. He listened distractedly, watching Magnus out of the corner of his eye as he poured pancake batter into a pan and hummed tunelessly.

"I thought the one next to that leader dude was kind of hot." She was saying.

"What, you mean the one who ratted us out as being 'The King's children'?" Jace grimaced. "They're all a bit stuck up if you ask me."

"Oh, they're not always so bad." Magnus called over. "Or maybe I should say, they're not all bad. You just happened to run into a rather overzealous section of the guard. They're always lobbying to be first in the Queen's favour."

Jace narrowed his eyes. "I thought they said they don't follow our silly human customs?"

Magnus grinned ruefully. "I think you'll find that the Seelies originated the concept of Monarchy. They have always had a Queen – or King – they just don't follow through with Lords, Ladies, Barons or Baronesses. They have those in the Queen's court, those in the Queen's favour, and everybody else."

"Oh."

They looked at each other, wondering again how much else they didn't know about the Seelies. Or indeed, Vampires, Werewolves, Warlocks…all Downworlders, really. Their education had certainly been lacking in a particular area.

Magnus finished cooking and plated up pancakes for Jace and Izzy, sitting back down as they dug in ravenously.

"So." He leaned forward, pressing the tips of his long, thin fingers together. "Why don't you tell me about this 'mission' of yours, and why you had to run away from home to accomplish it?"

Alec gulped a large mouthful of tea, looking to his siblings for support. They both, however, had large mouthfuls of pancake and didn't seem likely to stop eating any time soon. Izzy smiled at him best she could, around her pancake, and Jace gave him a quick nod.

Alec sighed and turned to Magnus, explaining in as short terms as he could what Dot had told them and what they'd found in the library afterwards. When he was finished, Magnus had a strange expression on his face. It looked like a mix of contemplation, confusion and pride.

"So," he said again, slowly. "This book told you that I hid the Mortal Cup, along with Ragnor and Catarina?"

Alec nodded.

"Can I see it?"

Alec pushed his chair back but Isabelle was faster, jumping up. She returned in under a minute, carrying the large, leather-bound tome under her arm. She brought it to Magnus and showed him the page they'd bookmarked.

His expression darkened as he read it.

"So can you tell us where it is?" She asked, excitedly?

Magnus lifted his head to look at her.

"I didn't hide it." He said, no lie in his tone.

Alec's face fell.

"I didn't want anything to do with it after the war." He continued, looking back at the page. "None of us did."

He was silent for a moment, tracing his fingers over the ink, turning the book over to examine it.

"This was in your library?" He asked.

Izzy nodded.

He stood abruptly.

"Excuse me." He disappeared out of the kitchen in a whirl of colourful silk.

They were silent while he was gone and Izzy sat back down. Alec could tell that the others were wondering what he was wondering: how were they ever going to find the cup if Magnus couldn't help them?

The silence was broken when something dropped down from the top of the cabinet on the wall over the table, landing with a loud thud, rattling their plates and mugs. Alec yelped, unable to contain his sudden shock.

Magnus came rushing back in at the noise, stopping to grin at the scene before him.

"Ah." He said, walking over to Alec and leaning over him to pick up their intruder. "I see you've met Chairman Meow."

"Chairman Meow?" Alec repeated, eyeing the tiny grey tabby cat with apprehension as it curled up into Magnus's arms.

"I like to be creative with my pets' names." Magnus offered, as an explanation. "I apologise for that, I didn't realise he was in here. I just went to send fire messages to Ragnor and Catarina; I'm pretty sure this book is an only edition, but just in case that particular rumour spread, Valentine might come after them and they need to be aware of that fact."

Alec's blood ran cold.

"But…he might come after you then?" His heart rate sped up. "You should go somewhere. Hideout."

Magnus regarded him with another strange expression, this one uninterpretable.

"I'll be okay." He said, eventually. "I can handle Valentine, should he come calling."

Alec opened his mouth to protest further, but was beaten to it by Jace.

"So you didn't hide it, but do you have any idea where we might find the cup? If Valentine gets to it before we do – well, its bad news for all of us."

Magnus's expression turned thoughtful.

"I guess I've never really thought about it. I trusted the Shadowhunters to keep him behind bars – many Downworlders opposed this sentence, but I've never been one for killing if it can be avoided. Now, however…I fear that may be the only solution."

"Are you saying we should forget about the cup and try and kill Valentine instead?" Isabelle's voice shook.

"No! Of course not." Magnus looked horrified. "I would never ask you to do that. It's far too dangerous."

"We can handle it." Jace affirmed, boldly. "We're not scared."

Alec rolled his eyes. He didn't doubt that Jace wasn't scared, not right now. He'd always had courage in excess. And he was the most talented fighter of his age, save for maybe Alec, on some days. But there was a big difference between the training ring and actual combat – actual combat against an evil megalomaniac who'd managed to escape the most impenetrable fortress in the world and kill some of the most powerful Shadowhunters while he was at it. Not to mention somehow orchestrate the theft of the Mortal Sword, their most well-protected relic. Jace might very well not be scared, but that didn't mean he wouldn't be, when he was looking death right in the face.

He was relieved to see Magnus shaking his head.

"No. Absolutely not. We have no idea who Valentine is working with, but we can be sure that they are powerful, and have magic on their side."

"You have -"

"I will not go against Angel knows how many Warlocks and or Seelies on the off-chance that I might be more powerful than them. You don't get to live as long as I have by being reckless, Jonathon." He sat back, a warmth in his eyes that belied their conversation. "Though I do remember having a very similar conversation with your dear ancestor. Perhaps it's in your blood."

"Heroism?" Jace perked up.

"Recklessness." Magnus replied, bluntly. "And if he hadn't had a gaggle of Warlocks running after him, cleaning up his every mess and dragging him out of every potentially fatal situation he'd gotten himself into, he would never have lived to become a hero."

Jace sighed restlessly, but backed down.

"There may be another way." Magnus continued.

Alec perked up.

"There may be someone who knows what happened to the cup. But," he raised a hand as grins split across their faces. "I cannot guarantee that she will be willing to divulge such information, if she has it, or even, actually, if we will be able to find her."

"What do you mean?" Izzy frowned.

"I mean that she works at the Spiral Laboratory. And nobody who is not employed there knows of its location."

Their faces fell.

"Then how do we find out how to get there?"

Magnus paused, thinking.

"I know the general area it is in. I have two friends who work there, actually. I have never tried to find it, because I had no need. And its location must be kept a secret. The work they do there is too fragile for general knowledge. Once we are in the area I should be able to track my friends magic; their traces will be familiar to me. But once we have been there, I will have to wipe your memories of its location."

"Is the knowledge really that dangerous?" Jace asked, sceptically.

"Yes." Magnus turned his solemn gaze on him. "If it were known that you knew of its location, anybody could torture the information out of you. It is for your own safety that you do not know."

"What about your safety?" Alec asked.

Magnus looked at him with the same indecipherable gaze, blinking, as if he were seeing him for the first time.

"I will have one of my friends wipe my memory for me." He said, after a long pause.

They nodded their acquiescence.

"Who is your friend?" Izzy asked, out of curiosity. "Are we allowed to know that?"

Magnus smiled. "Of course. Her name is Tessa. Tessa Gray."

Jace's eyebrows rose so high they disappeared under his hair.

"She's my…"

"Your ancestor. Yes."

Jace sat back, having for the first time, been stunned into silence.

Alec watched him fondly. He could only guess what this must mean to Jace; the possibility of meeting a relative when all he'd known were gone.

He jumped again when he felt something soft against his leg and looked down to see Chairman Meow rubbing against him. He'd never had a pet of his own before, but he'd enjoyed petting the various animals who lived in and around the castle. He reached down instinctively and picked the little cat up with one hand, bringing him to his chest, as Magnus had done earlier. He purred happily, making Alec grin, despite the gravity of the mission that lay ahead of them.

He looked up to see Magnus's eyes on him.

"I think Chairman Meow likes you." He observed, smiling softly.

Alec returned the smile.

At that moment, everything felt alright. He was happy. He was doing something good. He was among friends.

He could almost pretend that everything was going to be okay.

.

 **So there was supposed to be a lot more action in this chapter, but I may have gotten a little too into the cuteness between Magnus and Alec :') but then again, the point of this fic is Malec...so I don't feel bad at all for choosing them over the progression of the actual story :') the next chap, however, shall be action and drama and adventure...and more drama :)**

 **Also, I'm going to push updates back to once a week, on Fridays – my life is getting busier and I don't want to rush the writing of this. It may go back to twice if I get the chance to write ahead or find more free time…but we'll see!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary :** **Introspection, more Malec cuteness and a little bit of ACTION. Warning - cliffhanger ;)**

 **Notes: I really need to stop writing these chapters the night I'm supposed to post them. If there are any mistakes in this I apologise, I literally had time to write it and proof-read it once only. I really want to stick to this schedule, or I'll fall behind! I hope this is okay, but it was a little rushed. I promise I'll spend more time on the chapters to come.**

.

The sun was already beginning to sink in the sky by the time they set out, but they hadn't wanted to wait another night.

It had taken a good few hours to map out their journey, and to pack enough food for a few days travel. It would take a day or two, Magnus said, to get to the general location, then assuming that he was able to find the Laboratory and that Tessa was willing to speak with them, they aimed to be back at Magnus's cottage – which Alec had begun to think of as 'base'; though they had spent not even a day there, Magnus had been so helpful and seemed to have integrated himself into the very core of their mission (not that Alec minded) – within four days' time.

It was a good plan.

But Magnus's insides twisted painfully as they mounted their horses and set off into the darkening twilight.

It seemed to him, that during his very long life, his time could be parted into two; periods of light, and periods of darkness. The periods of light were sometimes characterised by a relationship – love making his days fly by in a shower of glimmering sunbeams and smiles. The dark periods, conversely, were the times during which he had little or no companionship at all, during which he felt his soul weighing heavier and heavier within him, dragging out the days and blurring them together. During the light periods, everything was crystal clear. Sharp. Memorable.

But they weren't always good.

His relationship with Camille, for instance. It had been a light period that spanned decades, but he regretted every moment of it. Though he despised the dark times more than words could say, he wished every day that he had never met her, that she had never brought her light into his life. Because while he had been in love, he had also been in pain – more pain than he'd ever experienced before, and that was saying something. And because everything was so sharp, illuminated, bright…he couldn't forget. Not even for a second.

He'd wondered, many a time, what was his life worth living, if his light periods were just as bad – or even worse – than the dark?

But then another one would come along, and it would shake that train of thought for a while.

However, his light periods weren't always relationships. Sometimes they were periods of unrest in his world – the Mortal War, for example, which, though it had been over a hundred years ago, he remembered as though it had been yesterday. And Valentine, sixteen years ago.

It may be strange for some people to understand why they were classified as 'light' periods in Magnus's life. They weren't particularly enjoyable, but then again, they were…he had a purpose, a meaning. He had friends, ones he saw quite often, since they were fighting together. He was busy, and didn't have any time to muse morbidly upon his life or what was awaiting him upon his death.

He had been wallowing in a dark period when he'd stumbled across the enigma that was Alexander Lightwood.

Like a ray of sunshine, he'd pierced through the darkness.

But then Magnus had learnt of his royalty, and the tiny blossom of hope had died, before it had even had a chance to live.

And now he was here again, riding by his side, sleeping under his roof, blushing and stumbling over his words like an innocent, sheltered, seventeen-year old virgin.

Which, Magnus reminded himself ashamedly, he probably was.

Alec had been so kind to him – shown him an effortless kindness and sympathy he hadn't even thought about, it had come naturally. He hadn't treated him any differently as most Shadowhunters did, even, deferred to him as his higher.

He'd tried to _pay for breakfast._

Magnus shook his head bemusedly as he gazed at the dark head bobbing up and down in front of him as their horses ambled along the road.

The seed had begun to take root again, he could feel it.

He shouldn't fall for Alexander Lightwood. He _couldn't_ …but he feared he had no choice in the matter.

But he couldn't help but feel as though this time was different. A relationship and time of unrest had never coincided before…he had had nothing, nothing to live for, nothing to look forward to, nothing to help out with…then Alec had come along at the same time that Valentine had escaped? And he, Magnus, had allowed himself to become swept up in it, without even a second thought.

It was for his country, he told himself.

To rid his fellow citizens of the evil that was Valentine once and for all.

But he knew that wasn't really the case.

He hated Shadowhunters, despised them.

Since Will and Cecily and their children, there hadn't been a single Shadowhunter he'd found that he liked. But now he had three, and they'd burst into his life so suddenly.

Well, maybe two and a half, he amended, glancing at Jace's golden head. Perhaps the boy would grow on him, like Will had, but right now…

A tiny jolt of jealousy shot through him as Alec threw his head back and laughed at something Jace had said.

Yes, right now he liked Alec and Isabelle much better than this new Herondale.

They continued on into the darkening night, exchanging little conversation, the buzz of a new adventure fizzing between them. Excitement and trepidation.

The moon was high in the sky when Magnus called them to a halt; Jace protested, but Magnus was adamant. They'd soon be travelling into Downworlder territory, he knew. The only place in Idris Shadowhunters had not settled, and a fitting barrier for the Spiral Laboratory. He'd been there many a time, of course, and the accords meant that Shadowhunters were not barred from the land – Vampires and Werewolves were not usually as hostile as the Seelies – but with recent developments, Magnus feared that his three companions would not be so welcome here now.

Alec and Isabelle agreed with him, leaving Jace to grumble as they dismounted and led their horses to a nearby copse of trees that stood at the base of a hill and dark entrance to a cave.

They stood back as Magnus conjured up floating balls of light and ducked into the cave.

Jace glanced at his siblings in trepidation, but Alec's face was full of wonder and Izzy just looked excited as she plunged into the opening after Magnus.

"Wow."

Alec couldn't help the exclamation that slipped out of his mouth.

The inside of the cave was small but well protected, it seemed, from the outside weather. Magnus had conjured a fire in the centre and four camp beds around it. Alec recognised the colourful print of the sheets from his home.

Though they had all slept past midday, their lack of sleep was still catching up with them and Alec saw his yawn mirrored by Isabelle as they dropped their packs and chose beds.

He ended up directly opposite Magnus, in between Izzy and Jace. He blinked through his tiredness, trying to ignore how handsome Magnus's face looked through in the glow of the flames. He hadn't put any more make-up on, but the light caught on the golden shimmer on his cheeks, making him glow even more than usual.

"So, is it really dangerous for us or are you just being overprotective of the King's children?" Izzy was asking Magnus, on his unwillingness to travel through Downworlder land at night.

He grinned ruefully.

"That may have been part of my concern." He acquiesced. "But more importantly, the news of Valentines escape has just spread. Downworlders know that he'll come after them – us – first, and they do not expect much help or protection from the Shadowhunters."

"Of course we'll do we can to – "

Jace began, but Magnus interrupted him.

" _I_ know that you'll expend all forces to capture him again, but forgive them for not having the same confidence. After all, he only slaughtered Shadowhunters after they disagreed with him and tried stop him. He hated Downworlders from the start."

"But _why_?" Izzy looked troubled. "I know his parents were killed, but that doesn't mean that all werewolves, or all Downworlders are bad."

Magnus was silent for a moment, regarding them through narrowed eyes.

Eventually he sighed, shifting to sit up straighter.

"There is more to the story than was publicly told."

He began, sparking their interest.

"Valentine didn't just hate Downworlders. He was jealous of us." He paused for a moment, but none of them interrupted. "He was jealous of the powers we possessed without having to mark our skin – and even runes couldn't give Shadowhunters the speed of a Vampire, the strength of a Werewolf, the powers of a Warlock. He was bitter. Dot told you how Jocelyn found him experimenting with Downworlder children in their basement?"

They nodded wordlessly.

"He was experimenting with their blood. On himself."

Izzy gasped, and even Jace's face was white with horror.

Alec found his voice.

"Did…did that work? Did he gain their powers?"

Magnus turned to look at him, his usually bright eyes dim and impassive.

"In a way. He gained powers no Shadowhunter ever has – or hopefully ever will – have. But they came at a price; Downworlder blood is to an extent demonic. Mixing that with his angel blood…well, it drove him mad. I saw him,"

He continued, a faraway look in his eye.

"Fighting Jocelyn, before she ran, before he was taken down. She screamed at him that he was mad, that he had ruined both their lives with his madness. He just laughed. He told her that insanity was a small price to pay for glory. She was stunned by that."

His voice was soft.

"She might have died, if it weren't for Dot, who should have run, but came to Jocelyn's rescue instead."

He smiled, and shook his head.

"Valentine tried to separate us, but I'll never forget what he actually did. In the end, it was Shadowhunters and Downworlders united, fighting their common enemy. Him. It didn't last though."

"Why not" Alec asked, softly.

"I don't know." Their gazes locked again. "Pride? Fear? Perhaps they had something to do with it. But really I think it was Shadowhunters wanting to forget. Wanting to believe that one of their own hadn't gone rogue. Unity with the Downworlders would have reminded them of him. Also, perhaps they didn't want others thinking that they could do the same. Your father is smart, you know. I may not see eye to with him," Magnus smirked. "But he is smart. I'm not saying that this is ideal, but spreading fear of Downworlders would have prevented Shadowhunters from proximity to them, proximity to commit the same atrocities as Valentine."

They were silent as he finished speaking, and Alec wondered if Izzy and Jace were thinking the same as he. How they could have grown up not knowing this, not knowing the specifics of their own history.

Alec's mind drifted once more to Valentine, and the task they hoped to complete. Was that why Magnus had insisted upon joining them? To protect them? But Magnus was in the most danger here, if they actually ran into Valentine. He shivered as his brain rejected that possibility.

"It's late." Magnus spoke quietly. "Why don't we all get some sleep, and we can get going early tomorrow."

They all agreed, and after a snack of some bread, fruit and cheese, settled down into their beds.

Alec wondered if conjuring up their – ridiculously comfortable for camping – beds had cost Magnus much energy. His companions all fell asleep before him and he let their gentle breathing lull him into a gentle slumber, feeling calm and peaceful again, despite the danger that lay ahead.

.

The next morning Alec woke to find Jace and Izzy still fast asleep, but Magnus's bed empty and the fire burned out. Instead, the cave was lit with the gentle glow of dawn. He hastily threw his covers back and slipped outside.

Magnus was standing with his back to him, gazing across the vast expanse of open field before them, onto the grey, jagged mountain range in the distance that was their goal.

"Good morning."

He didn't turn but must have heard Alec's footsteps behind him.

"Good morning." Alec replied, taking a deep breath of the cool, crisp air.

Magnus turned to smile at him.

"Different to city air, isn't it?"

Alec returned the smile, a little ruefully.

"Just a little." He joked, then turned sombre. "I know it's only been a day, but…I can't imagine going back." He confessed.

Magnus turned to him. "What about your family?" He asked.

"I have my family here with me." Alec motioned toward the cave. I never saw my parents enough for them to qualify. I'm sorry," he added, quickly. "That must seem harsh. They're not bad parents."

Magnus reached out to touch his arm lightly. Alec pretended as though he didn't feel it burning through the thin material of his shirt sleeve.

"Just because they're not bad parents…that doesn't necessarily make them good parents. I've always believed that we choose our own family."

Alec met his gaze, seeing understanding there.

"Who are yours?" He asked, curious.

Magnus expression darkened, and he moved his hand off Alec's arm. Alec felt its absence immediately.

"I'm sorry." He said, again. "That was forward of me."

Magnus's grin returned.

"Oh I have absolutely no problem whatsoever with you being _forward_ , Alexander, please, feel free." He dropped a wink that made Alec flush – and for once, he didn't try to hide it. He wasn't sure why, but he suddenly felt bolder. Perhaps it was that he was getting to know Magnus better. Perhaps it was that there was nobody else around.

"It's just, some of the people I regarded as family no longer live. Some do, of course…such is the nature of life." Magnus's gaze returned to the mountains in the distance. From this far, they seemed almost unreal…ethereal, unattainable. But they were solid, unmoving, tangible. Like much of life; a juxtaposition.

Alec nodded, his eyes downcast. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to lose either Izzy or Jace. He felt a wave of sympathy for Magnus, stronger than he'd ever felt before.

"As my current little family stands, that would be myself, Catarina and Ragnor…as unwilling as he is to be a part of something. He had no choice." He chuckled. "I would also include dear Tessa in that equation, though I see her much less than the other two. She prefers to keep to herself, since…"

He didn't have to finish.

Alec wondered what a cruel fate it would be to for an immortal to fall in love with a mortal. He couldn't imagine that any gods or angels would impose such an inevitable torture upon anyone…but it had happened, and he could only imagine what Tessa had lived through.

They fell silent for a moment, each simply enjoying the comfort of the other in the cool morning breeze.

Alec felt strange…dissociated from who he had been so recently. It had felt like a cord snapping, the act of leaving home. For once in his life he'd broken the rules…completely and irreversibly. He didn't doubt that their disappearance had been noted by now, they'd been gone over a day. He wondered whether his father would have sent people searching for them, for whether Izzy's note had been sufficient. Either way, there would be hell to pay when they returned – Mortal Cup or not.

But he wasn't afraid. Before, the thought of incurring his parents wrath would have sent him into a panicked frenzy, but now, he found that he couldn't care that much.

He wasn't sure whether it was the act of disobedience, the moral justification of doing the right thing, the clean air and space around him, or even Magnus's presence perhaps – the first person he'd ever really begun to get to know outside his small circle of family and court advisors. But it had evoked a change in him that he found he rather liked. He felt himself freeing up, becoming less tense and smiling more. It was funny, he thought. A mission so dangerous should make him _more_ tense, and smile less…perhaps it had just been the freedom he'd needed, the distance. His mind felt clearer than it had in years.

He breathed in deeply again, enjoying the sensation of the cool air filling his lungs so deeply, promising adventure and excitement.

They stood there for a long while, simply content to be, until they were once again interrupted by Alec's siblings. They weren't unwelcome, though.

He turned to smile at them, seeing the thrill of adventure reflected back at him in both of their eyes.

"Tea?" Magnus asked.

When they nodded he snapped his fingers and each of them instantly found that they were holding a brightly coloured mug from his kitchen.

Izzy laughed, Alec smiled and Jace swore, almost dropping his.

Magnus laughed at his response.

"Don't worry, there's nothing in them. Yet. We'll have to brew the tea on the fire. Who's hungry?"

They filed back into the cave, where Magnus snapped his fingers again and the beds disappeared to be replaced with camp chairs around the replenished, roaring fire.

They brewed tea, toasted bread and joked around the fire, and Alec sat quietly, sipping the fragrant tea and eating his toast, finding his gaze drawn to Magnus's expressive features more often than not.

All too soon Magnus was snapping away any evidence of their night, and they were collecting their horses from the nearby copse and setting off again.

Alec had his bow and quiver strapped to his back and Jace and Izzy were armed as well…they weren't taking any chances.

Still, it was quiet and they passed through the foothills of Northern Idris without seeing another soul.

Perhaps it was this, along with the calmness the morning had instilled into him, that lulled Alec into a false sense of security.

Soon enough they were beginning on a rocky path that led up the mountains, feeling slightly sore from the hours they'd spent on horseback, but eager as Magnus called back to tell them they were almost there.

Dusk was falling again and Alec was feeling sleepy, soothed by the gentle motion of his steed finding its way up the mountain. He was taking up the rear and Magnus led – since he was the one who knew where he was going – with Izzy and Jace between them.

The only sounds were the scuffles and clops of their horses' hooves upon the rough terrain, but still Alec didn't hear the soft footfalls behind them. It wasn't until they'd reached a sharp corner – around which was a steep clamber up over a ridge – that he was aware of anything.

Magnus had gone first, excited as he'd said they were very close. It was one horse at a time, so they'd been waiting for his call before following.

A soft snarl reverberated through the silence, alerting Alec's horse. He froze, ears flicking back and forth.

The second time, Alec heard it, having been looking around to search out the source of his horse's discomfort.

His eyes widened as he saw a huge yellow pair glaring back at him through the brush.

"Jace." He said softly but urgently, not taking his eyes away from the wolf crouching not ten feet away from them.

"Hmm?" Came Jace's reply.

"Draw your sword."

Jace became alert in an instant, swivelling his body to search out the dark spot Alec's gaze was trained on.

He motioned to Alec and in three seconds they had both dismounted, swiftly and silently. Jace's sword was out and Alec was grasping his bow and quiver. Both had dropped into protective stances, without taking their eyes off the wolf stalking them.

"What do you think it wants?" Jace murmured.

"I don't know. Maybe nothing." Alec replied, just as quietly. "We're in their territory. Maybe they're just as friendly as the Seelies."

They stared the wolf down for another long moment before it bared its teeth at them and back away. Clearly it hadn't fancied its chances against their weapons. Alec sighed, reattaching his bow to the strap across his back. He _really_ didn't want to have to use it. Practice was fine, but he'd never actually shot a living being.

He moved back toward his horse when he noticed three things in quick succession; one was Isabelle, standing away from her horse, staring wide-eyed behind him. The second was a collective low growling sound that told him more that he'd find more than one wolf baring its fangs at him if he turned around. But the third stopped him from doing so. It was the presence of another wolf, one that Izzy hadn't seen yet, crouching to her left, teeth bared, ready to spring.

There was no time to draw his bow.

"Alec, move!" She screamed, still focused on the wolves behind him. Her hand twitched over her hidden knife holsters, he could only guess how close they were if she was afraid to throw them in his direction.

But he was focused only on her.

"Izzy, get out of the way!" He yelled, as the wolf sprung.

He was moving before he'd thought about it, his body launching itself across the path toward her. Their bodies collided, hitting the ground hard. He was relieved for a split second before a white hot pain erupted in his back and he was yanked backward.

There was a seemingly distant _thud_ and a white hot pain blossomed around his head, before it fizzled out into darkness.

When he came to, the wolves were gone. Izzy's face was hovering over his, far too close, her dark eyes wide with worry.

"Izzy." He croaked. Her face swam, and he blinked, ignoring the dull ache in his head. "I'm sorry about Lydia. I won't marry her."

Fear turned to amusement and she pursed her lips against a smile.

"Alec, we don't need to talk about that right now."

He shifted, struggling to push himself up.

"We do." He insisted. "I'm sorry. I didn't know…"

She did smile this time, shaking her head.

"I know you didn't. It's fine, really. We weren't serious. It was never going to work out." She gave a small laugh sobering up as she looked back to Alec. "Oh Alec, I'm sorry. I didn't mean because…look, don't not marry her for me, don't marry her for _you_ , okay?"

He gazed at her sincere expression for another moment, before Jace's voice interrupted them.

"Alec?!" He sounded panicked. He dropped down beside them – Alec was still lying on the ground, he realised, but there seemed to be some sort of soft material underneath him.

"I'm okay." He said automatically, wincing as he turned to look at Jace. "What happened?"

Jace as regarding him distrustfully, scanning over his face as though some fatal injury would reveal itself.

"You tried to tackle a wolf, Alec." It sounded as though he was trying to chastise him, but he couldn't help the note of pride his tone belied. Alec would have laughed if he weren't fairly sure it would have hurt like hell.

"Right." He nodded, recalling the memory. "Did I win?"

Izzy let out a choked laugh, Jace grinning.

"I'd say it was a fair fight. Well, it was quickly becoming decidedly less fair – I mean, he had claws – but then Magnus intervened and saved the day."

Magnus?

Alec quickly glanced around, searching him out.

He was standing a little way away from them, as though to give them time alone. But his posture was rigid, and his gaze trained on Alec.

Their eyes met and Alec's breath caught.

It was the most open expression he'd ever seen on Magnus's face. He looked distraught, and Alec immediately felt bad. He knew that Magnus felt somewhat responsible for them, after saving them from the Seelies, and agreeing to help them on their quest instead of returning them back to the safety of their home. He hadn't meant to worry him like this.

"I'm feeling a lot better." He wrenched his gaze back to Izzy. "Help me up?"

He grit his teeth as he stood, leaning heavily on his siblings, trying not to show how much pain he was in. It felt as though someone had taken a cheese grater to his back, then split a rock over his head. But he seemed to be in one piece. And they had a secret Warlock Laboratory to find.

Magnus rushed over as soon as he was standing, though he refused to meet Alec's gaze again.

"He should take some of this." He held up a bottle of shimmering green liquid, speaking to Izzy. "I healed him on the outside, but he'll still be in a lot of pain inside. This will help."

Magnus had healed him? So that was why he wasn't falling apart. Magnus had spent more of his magic on his behalf. He wasn't sure whether he was more touched, or guilty. He knew that Warlock healing powers were what they were paid most for. Yet Alec knew that if he tried to offer Magnus money again, he'd be insulted.

He reached out wordlessly and took the potion, tipping his head back and downing it in one.

He felt Magnus's worried eyes on him, as well as Izzy and Jace's, as he squeezed his eyes shut. It wasn't a pleasant taste, but the warmth that spread through him was most delicious. It spread like warm fire, muting the stinging pain to a manageable ache.

"Thank you." He said quietly, giving the bottle back to Magnus and attempting to convey the weight of his gratitude in those two words.

"Oh, it's nothing." Magnus said jovially, turning away from them. "Can't have the Crown Prince dying on me, can I?"

Alec's heart dropped a little even as he made himself grin. Of course, it was Magnus's sense of duty to the Crown. That's why he was doing this.

He found he could walk quite easily now, but Jace still insisted on helping him up onto his horse.

This time Magnus made them all go first, bringing up the rear himself. Though, he said, he doubted that anymore wolves would be troubling them.

"He was amazing." Izzy told him, reverently. "He jumped down from that ridge when he heard us shouting. I was on the floor, but that wolf was tearing into you, and Jace was fighting the others off. He sent blue fire at the one on you, and it ran away. He did that light trick again, like with the Seelies, and you should have seen him Alec, they were all terrified. Then he lifted you with magic and spent about an hour healing you…you were bleeding so much…" she finished softly, staring down at the reins in her hands. "I don't know what we would have done without you, Magnus." She said, voicing Alec's thoughts.

"Oh, I'm sure you would have been fine." He said, breezily waving her off. "You over-exaggerate my talents, my dear."

"No, she doesn't." Jace cut in. "I don't say this often, Magnus, but thank you. For Alec."

Magnus seemed stunned, offering Jace a small smile.

Alec was silent, astonished at Izzy's description of Magnus saving them all. Especially him. An _hour_? He must have been badly hurt. Magnus must have spent even more energy on him than he'd initially thought. He chanced a glance over at him, wondering how he could ever repay him. He wondered if he could.

"Why did they attack?" Izzy asked.

Magnus sighed. "I'm not certain. But before…" he paused again, again seeming unsure whether or not he should talk about Valentine.

"Before?" Jace prompted.

"You must remember," Magnus said, "it was a dark time. Mass genocide, that's what he wanted. It made some Downworlders…antsy."

"You're saying Alec was just almost killed because those wolves were _antsy_?"

Jace asked testily.

"No, no." Magnus said with haste. "Of course not. I am merely attempting to explain the behaviour I witnessed before. Then, some Downworlders lost everything. And it was, quite frankly, because of the Shadowhunters. Because some of them wanted to protect their own. It created bad feeling. Clearly, in some areas, that has not gone away. And now with his escape, perhaps it brings up old fears. Some Shadowhunters stood with Valentine, you know." He added as Jace opened his mouth to retort again. "They have not forgotten that."

"We understand." Alec said quietly, and Magnus sent him a small smile.

Alec wasn't sure that he did, not really…but then, he'd never lived through a war. Not one that he could remember, anyway. He wished no harm upon any Downworlder or Shadowhunter, but he had to remind himself that no everybody thought that way. Perhaps, if he became King, he could work towards better relations. That might be one good thing to come out of his responsibility to the Crown.

They continued riding for another half hour, Alec guessed, and the night was darkening around them. Just as he thought they'd have to rest and try to find the Spiral Laboratory the next day, Magnus gave a cry.

"There it is!"

They straightened in their saddles, weary as they were.

"What?" Jace peered into the darkness around them.

"I can't see anything!" Izzy called; Magnus had gone on ahead.

"No not yet, but I've found the energy signature I was looking for." He called back.

He motioned for them to dismount, and they joined him where he stood, off the path. They were well into the mountains now, surrounded by grey rock and sparse mountainous terrain. The air was chilly and the night silent around them.

Magnus closed his eyes and held his arms out, palms upturned, concentrating.

"Aha!" He made them jump.

"It's this way." He grinned.

They followed him, intrigued, further off the path, where they tied their horses to an old tree hanging over a trickling stream, so they could drink some water.

Magnus was walking along a rock face back and forth, running his hands over it and muttering to himself.

"Do you think he's gone mad?" Jace stage-whispered, jumping back before Izzy could elbow him in the stomach.

Alec ignored them, focusing on where Magnus had stopped and was now whispering words of a language he didn't recognize to the rock.

"Maybe we're not interesting enough to talk to." Jace said, mischief dancing in his eyes.

Both Izzy and Alec opened their mouths to tell him to shut up when an ominous creaking sound reverberated through the night.

They shut their mouths and moved to join Magnus, where the rock face was receding, leaving a small space to squeeze through. They did so, emerging on the other side, to an expanse of land between several mountains, guarded from view by the tall, ragged peaks.

""I give you…The Spiral Laboratory!" Magnus exclaimed, last through. He gestured grandly toward the grand building set in the middle of the landscape, faltering as he took in the frozen figures of Izzy, Alec and Jace.

He turned to where they were gazing and his own mouth fell open in shock.

It was a grand building, or had been…but it was on fire.

Thick grey smoke billowed up towards the sky as angry, raging orange flames consumed the building, flickering angrily.

Alec was running before he'd decided to, the instinct controlling his actions like earlier that night. All aches and pains were gone as he raced towards the fire and the tiny figures clustered before it.

The cries of Izzy and Jace followed him, but he could sense another figure running behind him; Magnus.

He was out of breath by the time they reached it; Alec could still appreciate that it must have been majestic, but the fire must have been burning for some time now, and it was almost completely destroyed.

Warlocks ringed the building, all clad in the same silvery robes, all focused on the torrents of water they were raining upon their home. It didn't seem to be doing much good, though.

"Magnus!"

A figure broke free, running to them and launching herself into Magnus's arms.

Alec blinked twice before allowing himself to acknowledge that she did have blue skin, it wasn't a side-effect of the pounding his brain had taken earlier.

"Catarina." Magnus's arms encircled her, gripping her tightly. "What happened?"

She was panting with exertion; Alec guessed trying to put out a fire so huge was no mean feat.

They were standing so close that he could feel the heat pouring from it, his skin feeling abnormally warm and clammy from mere proximity.

Even so, an icy chill swept over him as she answered.

"Valentine."

She clutched at Magnus, who had gone still. Alec didn't need to be looking at him to imagine the pain in his expression as he asked his next question.

"Catarina. Where is she? Where is Tessa?"

And he didn't need to know Catarina to know what her answer would be.

"Magnus, I'm so sorry. He took her."

.

 **Thank you so much for reading, please follow/favourite or leave reviews if you liked it, it make me so happy! :D I hope you've all had a wonderful week!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary: Another familiar face pops up. Drama ensues :)**

 **Notes: This is a bit of a filler chapter, more information, more talking...but important for the plot of the story. It's a bit shorter, but the next part is very detailed and it made sense to keep them separate :')**

.

"Magnus?"

Izzy reached them, breathless from running. Her worried gaze was on Magnus, who was pale and still gripping Catarina, speechless. The light from the blazing fire illuminated their features in the darkness.

"Magnus, what happened?"

Alec turned to her when he didn't answer.

"Valentine beat us to it." He told her, shortly.

Her eyes widened.

"Tessa?" She asked.

"Yep. She's gone."

She exhaled sharply, mirroring Alec's frustration. It seemed that Valentine was ahead of them at every step; executing his plan swiftly and successfully. Did they even have a plan, post recovering the Mortal Cup? Not really – Valentine though, seemed to have thought it all out.

Alec wondered if the Downworlders who'd clamoured for his execution had been right after all. Execution had been outlawed after the Mortal War, during which the casualties had been so great for all of them that the loss of anymore life was unthinkable. But in this case, though it may have seemed as though a prison sentence was justice, really, they'd given him sixteen years to plot their downfall. Which right now, seemed to be not that far away. If Tessa really was the only person alive who knew of the whereabouts of the Mortal Cup, how long would it take Valentine to break her? Alec shivered as he imagined what kinds of horrific torture she might be going through right now. Looking at Magnus's pale, haggard face, he must be wondering the same. Alec remembered the conversation they'd had just that morning, when he'd included Tessa among the few members of his family. He wondered if it were the same as if Jace or Izzy were to be taken from him, and shivered at the thought. He didn't go to him though, didn't know what to say, how to comfort him. It would surely not help.

It was Catarina who spurred them into motion, shaking Magnus.

"You have to find her, Magnus, please." She was saying. "I can't leave – I have to help out here."

She looked torn, as though she wished she could go searching for her friend. But the fires were still roaring, and much of what was inside the Laboratory was essential to save, if possible.

"I know." Magnus said, the calm of his voice betrayed only by a slight tremble. "It's ok. I'll find her."

Catarina looked up at him, her eyes wide and trusting.

"Be careful, though. Please. Promise me." She clutched at him, her hands shaking.

"I promise." He murmured.

Alec tugged Izzy's arm, moving to where Jace stood a little ways away, his expression hard as he surveyed the burning wreckage before them. He wanted to give Magnus and Catarina a little privacy.

"It's real, then." Jace murmured, softly. Alec wouldn't have heard him if he weren't so close.

"Valentine." He continued. "It almost didn't seem real before. It was just a fun adventure. Something to do."

Alec nodded. He knew what Jace meant. They'd seen the empty space where the Mortal Sword had laid, heard the news of his escape. But until now Valentine had almost seemed like a ghost – a distant threat, somewhat removed from their lives. But now – the danger was real. They were at war. And they had willingly planted themselves in the middle of it.

"Do you regret leaving?" Alec asked.

"No." Jace's reply was firm. "If anything, it feels more justified. Seeing this – there's no more choice in the matter. We have to stop him, by any means necessary."

It sounded ever so final, but Alec couldn't help agreeing. Izzy nodded silently. They formed a triangle, their heads bent together, as though bracing themselves for what was to come. They stood like that for a moment, their cold skin warmed by the heat rolling off the flames, drawing strength from one another. They stood there until they were interrupted by a small cough.

Catarina.

"I'm going to portal you all back now." She said, in her soft voice. She seemed to have calmed somewhat since they'd arrived, a fierce light shining in her eyes.

"To Magnus's. I don't expect you to help him, but I understand that you might not wish to return home right now -"

"No, we don't." Jace replied, decisively. "And we are going to. Help. Whether you need it or not, Magnus."

Magnus's eyes widened slightly, something like pride glimmering in them as he and Jace gazed at each other. He hesitated for a moment, then nodded, sighing.

"I suppose I shouldn't have hoped for anything else." There was a tone of amusement in his voice. "From you three." He shook his head. "When we get back, we'll start planning."

He nodded at Catarina and she brought her hands up, crafting a shimmering blue portal door just like the one Magnus had created. Alec couldn't help noticing that her movements were much less extravagant than Magnus's; it seemed that the form of spell casting fit the Warlock's personality.

She stepped back when it was done, leaning in to whisper in Magnus's ear quickly. He nodded, and gave her a quick hug. Then they stepped through the portal, opening their eyes to find themselves in the back yard again, Magnus's little cottage bathed in moonlight. Magnus arrived last, brushing himself down.

"What about our - "

Izzy began, but Magnus snapped his fingers and their horses appeared beside them, making Izzy grin.

"Thank you."

"No problem at all, sweet Isabelle." Magnus replied, airily. He seemed to be back to his usual countenance, though Alec thought he detected a slight force in his light tone. "Why don't you three go on ahead, I'll make sure they're safe in the barn."

Izzy and Jace nodded thankfully, unable to hold back yawns. It had been a tiring day.

"I'll help you." Alec offered, ignoring Magnus's protests and moving to take the reins of both his and Jace's horses.

He led them into the barn, hearing Magnus follow a few moments later leading Missy, Izzy's horse.

They were silent for a few moments, tying up the horses and removing their saddles. Alec picked up a large jug from the corner, moving to the tap to replenish the water in the trough.

"You know I have magic for that?"

Magnus remarked, breaking their silence.

Alec looked up to see him leaning against the door to a stall, the smooth nonchalance failing to reach his gaze.

"I think you've exerted yourself enough for one day." He said, bending to lift the jug. Magnus was beside him in a second, helping him to bear the weight.

"And you haven't?" His eyebrow was raised, the shadow of a smirk on his lips.

Alec's breath caught in his throat for a moment at the sudden proximity. He wondered if he'd been this close when he was healing him.

He swallowed, fighting the urge to continue looking into his eyes. They carried the jug to the trough and emptied it, brushing their hands on their trousers.

Magnus leaned back against the stall again, observing him. Alec paused, wanting to say something, to console him. He'd just received some terrible news, though he didn't let it show. But then, he didn't want to remind him, to make it worse. He had no idea how Magnus was feeling.

"Thank you." He blurted out, suddenly.

Magnus raised his eyebrows again, waiting.

"For healing me." Alec specified. "You didn't have to."

Magnus's lips twitched. "Oh, I don't think many would have left you to suffer in that state. It was nothing."

"They might have." Alec persisted. "I'm a Shadowhunter. You don't owe us anything."

Magnus contemplated him for a long moment, his brow furrowed in thought.

"I see people, Alexander." He said finally. "Who they are. Not what they are. And who you are, is most definitely someone worth saving."

Alec flushed. He couldn't help it this time, didn't even try to suppress it.

"Well…still. It must have cost you a lot of energy. I'm grateful."

"You're welcome, Alexander." Magnus's voice was soft. Alec suddenly felt very awkward, standing there in the middle of the barn, tired and aching but feeling light and jittery, for some reason. He had no idea what it was, he'd never felt this way before. Usually when he felt awkward for whatever reason, he extricated himself from the situation as soon as possible. But now, he wanted more than anything to stay, to carry on the conversation, to keep Magnus looking at him like that, with that soft, unreadable expression that set his stomach doing flips.

He'd just opened his mouth to say something – anything – when a loud yell coming from the direction of the cottage interrupted them.

They both froze for a moment, identical expressions of surprise and fear, before jumping into action.

Alec's heart was in his throat as he raced toward the source of the sound. All he could think of was that Valentine had somehow found them, had come for Magnus and found Izzy and Jace first…

He burst into the kitchen, Magnus right behind him, coming up short as he took in the scene before him. Magnus crashed into his back as a result of his sudden stopping, causing him to stumble forward a few paces.

Alec was confused.

Jace had been the one to shout, but Alec couldn't quite get his head around what he was seeing.

His brother was standing frozen by the kitchen sink, his arms thrown up in a universal sign of surrender. His body was angled towards the table, where a small red-headed girl crouched wearing a fierce expression and holding a butter knife which was pointing at Jace.

Izzy was stood in the doorway, looking as though she was trying not to laugh.

The girl threw a startled glance in their direction when they burst in, moving the knife to point at Magnus and Alec. Her eyes were wide and red-rimmed, and she was breathing heavily.

"Well, well, well." Magnus said, also sounding as though he were holding back a laugh. "What do we have here?"

"I only came in for food, Magnus." Jace complained, his arms still up, looking put out. "She jumped out at me."

"Good to know that's all it takes to have you throw it in, Jace." Alec remarked, derisively.

Magnus shook his head, suppressing a grin. He stepped around Alec, towards the girl, who frowned and gripped the knife even more tightly.

"Who are you, and why have you broken into my house?" He asked, not unkindly.

"I didn't break in." She answered, sharply. He raised an eyebrow. "I was sent here."

Alec was sure the others were as confused as he.

"I'm looking for Magnus Bane." She continued, her voice shaking slightly.

She couldn't have been older than about fifteen, Alec thought, though he'd initially assumed she was about twelve. Now that she'd straightened up out of her crouch she was a little taller – though still shorter than all of them by a considerable amount – and she carried an air of confidence in the way she held the knife steady, even now.

"Well, you've found me." Magnus moved towards her, his tone curious. "But you didn't answer my first question. And who sent you?"

She raised her little pointy chin, lowering the knife now that she'd been introduced to Magnus.

"My name is Clary. I was sent here by Dot."

.

Ten minutes later they were all seated in Magnus's comfortable living room, the fire roaring and a mug of Magnus's special, fragrant tea steaming in their hands.

All eyes were on Clary, who seemed to be unaffected by the attention, her expression blank and focused on the mug she was holding.

Her admission had shocked them all, but in the chaos of fifty questions being hurled at her at once, Magnus had called for silence and insisted they get comfortable before beginning what was sure to be a long evening.

Alec took a sip of his tea, sighing as it warmed him from the inside, trying to forget how tired he was. This was important.

Magnus was the first one the break the silence.

"So, biscuit…"

"My name is Clary." She repeated, shortly.

Magnus grinned.

"Oh, I know. But your particular shade of hair colour reminds me of the most delectable spiced ginger biscuits a friend of mine used to make." He tilted his head, narrowing his eyes at her. "You look just like your mother."

Her head whipped up at that, her green eyes wide and staring.

"You know her?" She breathed.

"I wasn't aware that she had a daughter." He began, carefully. "But you cannot be anything but. How is dear Jocelyn?"

Alec heart skipped a beat at the familiar name. Jocelyn? _Valentine's_ Jocelyn? He looked at Jace and Isabelle, who were wearing identical expressions of disbelief and confusion.

"But - " Jace began, until Magnus shot him a warning glance.

He looked back to Clary, who without any warning, burst into tears. Alec's shock turned to alarm, and he looked to Magnus for help, but the Warlock looked just as unsure, his face a mixture of pity and reluctance. Shockingly it was Jace who moved to comfort her, leaning across to place a hand on her forearm.

"Hey, it's ok. You're safe here. Why don't you tell us how you got here, and why?"

Alec frowned. He'd never heard Jace use that tone with anyone. His adopted brother was usually first out the door when a situation of any emotional intensity presented itself.

"I – I – " she sniffed. "I think my mother's in trouble." She had her face in her hands, her tea sitting forgotten on the table next to her. Jace rubbed soothing circles on her arm, his gaze intent on her. Alec felt a lick of jealousy deep in his stomach. He ignored it.

"Our house was attacked." She said finally, when her sobs were more under control. "We never did anything…anything wrong…we did nothing illegal…it was only me, my mother and Dot…we were _normal_ , then strange people showed up, with all these tattoos…they had glowing swords…"

Izzy caught Alec's eye, her alarm clear. A cold sensation was creeping through Alec's veins. Jocelyn had been in hiding, he'd only recently found that out. And this girl didn't seem to know anything about her mother's former life, if her description of their attackers was anything to go by…

"We locked the doors but my mother was scared." Clary sniffed, wiping her eyes. "She told Dot to take me to Magnus Bane, and suddenly there was this thing…this purple doorway…like it was made of light…"

 _Definitely_ _clueless,_ Alec thought, sighing internally. Why would Jocelyn have kept their world a secret from her daughter? He didn't understand.

"She was meant to come with me, I think…but they broke the door down. I saw my mother with…with one of those swords, and Dot pushed me through. Everything disappeared and then I was in your house." Clary finished quietly, lifting her head to meet Magnus's eyes.

The Warlock was silent, contemplating her with an inscrutable expression. His finger was twisting in the air, as he subconsciously sent a small tendril of magic to stir his tea. Her eyes widened as she noticed this.

"You're…you're like her, aren't you?" She whispered. "Like Dot?"

He nodded, smiling gently.

"Tell me, biscuit." He leaned forward. "What else did you know about Dorothea? About you mother? About the people who came for her?"

Clary's face twisted into a strange expression. She looked confused, but pained as well.

"I – I – nothing. I think…I don't know." She bit her lip.

Magnus grimaced, confusing Alec. He wasn't quite sure what was going on here. All he knew was that this Clary-girl could be a threat to them, and Jace wouldn't take his hand off her.

"I think perhaps…" Magnus began, slowly. "You might know more than you think you do."

"What do you mean?" Clary shot back, defensively. "I have no idea who those people were. I didn't know anything about Dot, or…or those glowing swords until today. I've lived in the same village my whole life, in a little farmhouse. Nothing strange, nothing. Until today." Her voice broke at the end, her lip quivering. "I just want to find my mother. I want to know that she's okay. But I don't know where I am, or how to get home."

Magnus's voice was soft when he spoke to her again.

"Clary," it was the first time he'd said her actual name. "Does the term 'Shadowhunter' mean anything to you?"

She shook her head, confused.

"Clary, I want you to look here. Concentrate." He held a hand out in front of him, palm facing upwards.

"I don't – oh."

She gasped as he snapped his fingers and a brightly glowing blue clock-like symbol appeared. Alec thought he recognised it as a Warlock rune, though he didn't know which one.

Clary's eyes widened and her frown deepened as she stared at it.

"Shadowhunter..." she murmured. "I'm a Shadowhunter…"

Magnus snapped his fingers again and the rune disappeared.

"As I suspected." He confirmed.

"What? What's going on?" Isabelle asked. "How did she not know she's a Shadowhunter?"

"Memory spell." Magnus told them. He looked back to Clary, dwarfed by Magnus's armchair, looking little and lost. "I suspect your mother had Dorothea periodically wipe your memories of the Shadow world."

"Why would she do that?" Jace asked. Clary just sat in silence, staring at her lap. Alec wondered what she was remembering.

"Protection." Magnus replied, keeping his eyes on Clary. "Tell me biscuit…is your father in your life?"

Isabelle gasped at the question, though Alec wasn't sure why.

Clary shook her head slowly.

"My mother told me he died before I was born. She never spoke of him willingly."

They looked to Magnus, whose expression was conflicted.

"And how old are you, Clary Fairchild?"

"I – Sixteen." She replied, frowning. "That's not my surname. It's Fray."

"Your mother was Fairchild when I knew her. Before she married your father."

Alec and Jace gasped in unison, realising what Izzy had cottoned onto earlier.

Alec felt a cold weight settle in his stomach as he looked at Clary with new eyes.

 _Valentine's daughter_?!

He glanced back at Magnus, fear spiking his veins. What if this was all just a trap? An elaborate ruse Valentine had set to capture Magnus? He had Tessa, sure…but if he had Magnus as well then he'd have leverage over her. He had no doubt that he would tell Valentine anything he wanted if it would save Jace or Izzy. You would do anything for the family you'd chosen.

But it didn't seem as though Jace shared his concerns when he suggested so. The glare he was shot told him as much.

"What?" Clary was saying. "What about my father? Did you know him?"

"We don't want to scare you, Clary." Jace told her softly. Alec was disgusted.

"This is dangerous, Jace." He said, through gritted teeth.

"Alec, she has a right to know who her father is." Izzy cut in, logical as ever.

He looked round at Magnus, who was fiddling with the edge of his sleeve.

"Am I the only one who thinks this is a bad idea?" He asked to the room in general. "Magnus." He turned to him. "Even if she has no idea, he could be tracking her. She could still be dangerous."

"I understand, Alexander." Magnus said, smiling ruefully. "But I trust Dorothea. And Isabelle is right. She should know."

Alec leaned back, folding his arms, his glare back on Clary as he was outnumbered. She returned it just as coldly, a tiny distant part of him respecting her for not quailing under his gaze. Not a part that was big enough to influence him to treat her more softly, however.

"Clary." Magnus said slowly, as though testing the name on his lips. "Would that be short for anything, biscuit? Or were you named after the herb?"

"Clarissa." Clary replied flatly.

Magnus grinned ruefully. "Just as well. Clary Sage is renowned for aiding in the Sight, which clearly, has been taken away from you."

"I want to know about my father." She said again, refusing to be swayed. Alec felt another wave of hatred toward her. Magnus was only trying to make her more comfortable, he was sure that she would not like what they had to tell her.

"Very well, Clarissa." Magnus leaned back. "But I do regret that it falls to me to tell you this dark truth."

Her face paled, if that were possible, but her face was set.

"Your father's name was – is – Valentine. Valentine Morgenstern."

Her mouth opened slightly in shock.

"Wait – is? My father is still alive?"

"Yes."

She brightened perceptibly. "Morgenstern…I would be Clary Morgenstern?"

"I don't think," Izzy piped up. "That you'd wish to be associated with that name."

Clary looked confused. "Why not?"

Magnus sighed.

"Biscuit…the entirety of the Shadow World – us excluded" he motioned around the room. "Believe your mother to be dead." He hesitated. "They believe that Valentine killed her."

She shook her head violently. "No…but…why? He didn't…"

"Not for lack of trying…" Izzy chipped in again.

"Izzy." Alec hissed.

He might not be vying for head of the Clary Fray fanclub as Jace evidently was, but the girl had clearly had a tough night. Hearing that your father was actually alive – and had attempted to murder your mother – couldn't be making it any easier.

"What?" Izzy looked unaffected. "She's going to find out, she might as well hear it all now."

To his surprise, Clary nodded. Her expression was hard.

"Yes. I want to hear it all now. Don't try to spare my feelings, please. I want to know what my mother concealed from me, and then I want to find her." Her lip quivered again as she finished, and Alec wondered if she were thinking what the rest of them clearly were – that she may no longer have a mother to find. He felt a little guilty at his earlier attacks on her.

To her credit, Izzy kept quiet, allowing Magnus to continue the story.

"Your mother faked her own death and escaped with Dot – and you, apparently, though nobody knew she was with child – and Valentine was locked away for his crimes."

He didn't elaborate here, and Clary didn't ask. For tonight, the crime of splitting her family apart was enough.

"It seems that Jocelyn managed to keep a pretty low profile, until recently, when Valentine escaped. I would guess that it was he, or at least his followers, that sought you out."

Clary closed her eyes for a moment, and Alec noted her composure. He wasn't sure if he would have reacted so calmly to such news, but then, she had seen the attack with her own eyes. Perhaps it was just a relief to know to truth about the night – and indeed, her whole life.

"Do you think she's dead?" She asked quietly, her eyes still closed.

Magnus paused.

"I cannot say." He said, finally. "I can only assure you that we will find out. But from what I knew of him before…I do not think he would have killed her."

"But before, you said he almost - "

"In the heat of the moment, in the middle of a raging battle which he was losing, his temper was high, yes. She was his wife, and she had turned on him. But he did love her, Clary. I want you to know that."

She nodded curtly, opening her eyes.

"Will he come after me?"

"Did any of them see you, at your house?"

There was another pause, after which she nodded slowly.

Magnus closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"I will protect you as best I can, Clarissa Fairchild. But I think it's fair to say that none of us are safe at this current moment in time."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary: In which our beloved characters continue to realise how out of depth they are...**

 **Also, Malec ;) (but not that...not yet!)**

 _._

The next day dawned bright and sunny, a stark juxtaposition to Alec's mood and recent events.

He climbed out of bed carefully, so as to not disturb the still-sleeping Jace, scowling at the sunbeams peeking through the curtains as though they had done him a personal injustice. He dressed quickly and made his way downstairs, the peace of the early morning doing little to soothe his frustration. He'd glared at the closed door behind which Izzy slept as he went past. His protests the night before had been shot down and Clary had been shown to the room alongside her, since Magnus didn't have another spare bed. Alec didn't see what was wrong with having her sleep on the sofa, downstairs, far away from them all, but the others didn't seem to agree.

Really…you'd think that everyone else had forgotten that they were currently at war with Valentine. Yet here they were, not thinking twice about allowing his secret, apparently 'long-lost' daughter to sleep beside his sister, as though it weren't a dangerous notion at all.

He exhaled in frustration, storming into the kitchen before pausing, glancing around and walking straight through to the back garden.

Even though they had gotten to know him better now, and he knew that Magnus would want them to help themselves, he still didn't feel comfortable rooting around in his kitchen. He decided that breakfast could wait, and headed to retrieve his weapons from the barn. Perhaps a few exercises would help to calm him.

He drew his sword and sank into a protective stance, focusing all his energy on the complicated set of training manoeuvres he'd perfected over the years, cutting savagely through the air in front of him.

.

Magnus yawned and stretched, luxuriating in the feeling of silken sheets against his skin.

Though he travelled a lot around Idris, he wasn't used to being quite so busy. The constant threat of danger was exhausting enough; add on the weight of losing a beloved friend, creating portals, healing near-fatal wounds and discovering the long-lost daughter of Valentine and Jocelyn invading his kitchen…well, it was safe to assume that he'd fallen asleep the moment his head had hit the pillow. He'd slept for longer than he usually would have, but remained in bed for a few moments more.

In the space of a few short days, his world had been turned upside down.

If he'd known what series of events the summons to the Castle would have instigated…perhaps he wouldn't have gone. Perhaps he would have packed a bag and portalled somewhere far away…outside of Idris, taking only his most treasured belongings, seeking out a life in the Mortal world.

It wasn't uncommon for Downworlders to do so. In fact, most Vampires, Werewolves and Seelies lived elsewhere, even commanding great areas for their own. He knew that there was a large Vampire colony somewhere in Eastern Europe. Werewolves thrived in many parts of the world, specifically the Baltic countries and more recently, the America's. Seelies could be found in almost every country, but they seemed to hold a particular affinity for the old countries; England, Wales, Scotland and Ireland. Warlocks, however, numbered much fewer than their fellow Downworlders. They were solitary; though enjoying companionship, it was unheard of for them to live in groups of larger than three. Any more could get dangerous; even three was a lot of power under one roof. Magnus did know of a few who had settled outside of Idris, but it was difficult for them to integrate into human society. Some refrained from doing magic, but it was their nature. Some were lucky enough to find societies that welcomed the presence of benevolent sorcerers, and the Warlock was able to make a living selling magic tonics and charms. In most places, however, magic was feared, and the Warlock ostracised or driven out. Magnus preferred to avoid that kind of intolerance. Though the majority of Shadowhunters were far from friendly, at least he wasn't in danger of death from living close to them.

He rose slowly, the unfamiliar feeling of magical fatigue hanging over him. It wasn't often he was required to drain so much of his power…but it had been necessary.

A shiver swept over him as he recalled how close Alec had been from death. The wolves had not merely been angry; they'd planned to kill. Magnus knew that they were likely to be more hostile, but he hadn't banked on that level of danger. And he'd led the King's children right into it.

At least they were safe now, under his roof, away from danger. And perhaps today he could encourage them to abandon their quest, to leave it up to their father and his legion of knights. Now that they had witnessed for themselves how dangerous it is…

He dressed for the day, selecting his brightest and most outlandish fabrics. It was sure to be another long one, attempting to unravel the past and the mystery of Clarissa Fairchild's existence. His clothes made him happy, so he wanted to at least attempt to set the mood for the day.

He chose a bright pink tunic that had a darker floral pattern around the hem and tiny diamonds glinting on the sleeves. He cinched it with a silver belt and made sure to leave three buttons undone, showing off the array of colourful necklaces that hung against his chest. He paired it with royal blue pants of a dark, shimmery material that clung to his body and made him look rather dashing, he thought, as he appraised his reflection in the large gilded mirror that stood beside his door. He applied his make-up perfunctorily, only a line of black around his eyes, a neutral gloss on his lips and a light dusting of shimmer on his cheeks. His outfit was striking enough without it, and it was still early – he didn't want to blind any of his guests.

He made his way downstairs and into the kitchen, expecting that they were all still asleep. They'd all had exhausting days, both mentally and physically. He was surprised, then, to hear rhythmical thudding sounds coming from his garden. His curiosity peaked; he closed the fridge he'd been searching for breakfast ingredients and leant forward to look out of the window.

His heart stopped.

He couldn't help the little gasp that escaped, and was silently thankful that he was alone.

It seemed that one of his guests hadn't needed extra time asleep.

Alexander looked as though he'd been awake for a while now, if the weapons strewn around him were any indication. He was holding a bow, a half-empty quiver of arrows strapped to his back – his _bare back…_ Magnus noted. He stood frozen for several moments, eyes wide, taking in the smooth expanse of skin, skin that was gleaming with a thin layer of sweat, the morning sunlight glinting off the chiselled muscles of his shoulders and biceps, muscles that were undulating and flexing as he swiftly sent arrow after arrow into the trunk of Magnus's apple tree, oblivious to the fact that he was no longer alone, oblivious to the effect he was having on Magnus.

.

 _Thud. Thud. Thud._

Alec breathed rhythmically, in time with the arrows.

Draw on the in-breath, his whole body taut and tense, breathing out as his fingers released, sending the arrow deep into the tree trunk.

He'd always worked out in order to relieve frustration. And he got frustrated a lot. Hence, he was in pretty good shape, for a Prince who didn't really have any practical obligations. His father had required both he and Jace to receive a rudimentary Knights training; such was expected of royal adolescents. But they had both taken to it, training outside of the required sessions, both together and separately, honing their skills. Alec wondered if it had all been for a purpose they hadn't known of before, all leading up to this mission. For their physical abilities were sure to be tested alongside their cunning, if they were to bring Valentine down.

His mouth tightened.

 _Bring Valentine down._

How ludicrous that sounded. He wasn't under any illusions how difficult – and likely impossible – the task they'd set themselves was. But he was no longer tagging along merely in order to protect his siblings from harm. After all they'd learned, and what they'd witnessed so far…he couldn't possibly do anything else. He could not return home and pretend that everything was okay. He could not leave innocent downworlders in the path of Valentine, could not allow them to be slaughtered mercilessly…he could not leave Magnus to this crusade, after they'd unwittingly involved him in the first place.

No.

He'd known that there was no turning back when they'd left the sanctuary of the Castle, and that was possibly even truer now.

They would bring Valentine down, or they would die trying.

A grim smile played across his lips as he released his final arrow. It flew true, following the exact path as the one before it, splitting its shaft in two before burying itself deep into the wood.

He would have to fashion another, but he didn't mind. With his bow, he was skilled. He was powerful. He could almost imagine a victory against Valentine.

"Impressive."

Alec gasped, fumbling with his bow, whirling round at the unexpected intrusion.

Magnus stood in the doorway, leaning lazily against the frame. His lips were pulled up into a smirk and his gaze raked over Alec's chest, heaving with exertion, and now, embarrassment.

It was astonishing – a small voice in the back of Alec's brain supplied – how quickly he lost his composure when faced with an attractive man.

He felt a blush flooding into his cheeks at that assertion, swallowing and trying not to look at the place where Magnus's necklaces dropped below the v-neck of his tunic. It was a difficult task though. It was so brightly coloured Alec couldn't _not_ look at it, and when he looked at it, he couldn't _not_ look at the exposed area of chest. He felt as though Magnus chose his clothing with the intent to distract him. He suddenly felt awkward and twitchy, all too aware of his own state of dress – or undress. The sun was too hot, his bow too heavy, and his shirt lying crumpled on the grass too far away. His fingers itched to go and get it, but something in Magnus's gaze kept him rooted to the spot.

"I – I'm sorry." He stuttered. "I didn't think anyone was up." His hand fluttered awkwardly in the direction of his shirt.

"Oh, you don't have to get dressed up for me…" Magnus drawled, noticing the direction in which his attention was pulled. Was it just Alec's brain being exceptionally unhelpful, or did he sound _seductive_ …? Either way, Alec was sure he was about to spontaneously combust from the heat of the gaze upon him. He dropped his bow and went to his shirt, hastily pulling it on despite Magnus's words. Surely he was just being nice. But it would be the height of impropriety to walk around someone else's home shirtless. He had been raised to practice decorum.

He turned around to see Magnus's eyes on him still, and found that it was possible to blush even deeper.

"Um…I…did you…sleep well?" He managed to ask.

"I did, thank you Alexander. Did you? How are you feeling today?" His brow furrowed ever so slightly.

"Oh, good…a lot better, thanks."

There was a slightly awkward pause…at least, Alec felt awkward. Magnus looked as though he couldn't be more relaxed.

"So, did my tree attempt to attack you?" he asked at last, glancing toward the oak, its trunk peppered with Alec's arrows.

"Oh!" Alec's face dropped. "No…I, I'm so sorry…I just wanted to practice." He felt awful. What if Magnus had some sort of special attachment to that tree? He hadn't even thought about it, he'd just started firing.

Magnus laughed and Alec turned to look at him in amazement.

"Its fine, Alexander." He waved his hands. "Don't look so worried! It's just – it doesn't really seem as though you need the practice."

"Oh." Alec sighed in relief, pushing his fingers through his hair. He didn't worry about it as he normally would – his hair was already ruined from the exertion of his exercise, and Magnus had seen him at his worst the day before.

"Yeah. I like archery."

"I can tell." Magnus smirked. "Maybe you can teach me, someday?"

Alec's eyes widened. He imagined teaching Magnus how to hold a bow, how to notch an arrow, pull the string taut and aim. He would surely have to stand by his side. Maybe even touch him, to correct his hold. His heart quickened as he imagined showing Magnus how to stand. Would it be possible, without holding his hips steady? His mouth went dry as images flicked through his mind, his skin prickling in misplaced anticipation.

"Or not…if you don't want to." Magnus's voice interrupted him, thankfully.

 _What was this?_ He'd had these kinds of thoughts before, about Jace, when they'd first started training together. But he'd managed to filter them out, learned to ignore them. Now, under Magnus's curious gaze, he felt a victim of them once more.

"No, no…I can teach you." He spluttered, breaking their gaze. "Um…when we have time."

He hoped they would never have time.

"Good morning!"

.

Magnus jumped as Isabelle's voice rang out from over his shoulder. He hadn't even heard her approach, so focused he had been on Alexander.

He thought he deserved a medal for his composure that morning.

Seeing him through the window had been one thing, but when he'd turned around…

Dear Lord, Magnus had wanted to drop down to his knees and send prayers to the Angels he now knew existed. For surely heaven had, itself, blessed Alexander's glorious, perfectly sculpted abs. Even after he had covered them up, their image burned at the forefront of Magnus's mind. Really, it was a miracle he'd managed to form words and speak them without tripping up.

He'd lived a long time.

But he'd never seen such a beautiful body.

He turned away regretfully, plastering a bright smile onto his face.

"Isabelle! Good morning to you. Might I say you're looking lovely today?"

She preened at the compliment, the words he'd almost blurted out to Alexander but stopped himself. He had looked awkward enough, and always got more so when Magnus made flirtatious comments. Magnus needed to remind himself that he was off limits; now more than ever.

They were in the middle of a war, distractions would only speed them toward their likely demise. Even if Alec was attracted to men – and sometimes Magnus thought he just might be, from the way he blushed under his gaze and the covert glances of admiration he shot Jace when he thought no-one else was looking – he was a Prince.

A Shadowhunter Prince.

A mortal Shadowhunter Prince.

He sighed internally.

His heart really couldn't have picked a worse person to fixate on.

He shook himself, banishing such thoughts to the back of his mind.

"Who's up for some breakfast?"

Soon the kitchen was full of delicious aromas, and Magnus busied himself with filling the table with food. It had been a long time since his house had been full, and he welcomed the distraction now. He tried to ignore the fact that Alec had taken it upon himself to help, commandeering the task of laying plates and cutlery on the table without having been asked. Clary joined them in the midst of it all, striking up an amiable conversation with Izzy, and Jace wandered in, stretching and yawning just as they were sitting down to eat. Magnus pretended not to catch the look Alec shot him as his shirt rode up a little, exposing a thin line of tan skin. He ignored the twinge in his heart. Such feelings would just not do.

He reached for a breakfast muffin and some fruit, busying himself in the task of eating. Silence descended over the table, as they all realised how ravenous they were. They hadn't actually eaten last night, what with the distractions of Clary and their weariness.

She didn't seem to have forgotten her purpose in being there, though.

"Thank you for all this, Magnus." She said, suddenly. "But…do you have any idea how I'm going to find my mother? Or, if…" her voice trailed off toward the end, small and hesitant.

Magnus immediately felt sorry for her. She'd lost everything, in the course of one night.

"Of course, of course, biscuit. That is our priority."

"It is?" Alec frowned. "What about Tessa?"

"Valentine must be in league with Warlocks as I cannot track her." He paused, and a shade of sadness passed over his face. "There are wards preventing me from doing so. However, if I have something of hers, of Jocelyn's and of Dot's – providing they are being kept in the same place – I may be able to make something out."

Isabelle pursed her lips. "How do we know they're still alive? Sorry." She aimed the last word at Clary, whose lip was trembling.

"I do not think that he would kill Jocelyn. He would much rather have her by his side, have her agree to stand with him."

"She would never do that." Clary said, hotly. "He sounds awful. And she hid from him for sixteen years. He can't possibly think -"

"I agree, Clarissa." Magnus bowed his head. "Jocelyn would not agree lightly. But I fear that he has not much reason to keep Dot alive…Tessa he needs in order to find the cup, but Dot…" He frowned. "I will go to your house, Clary, and retrieve the items I need. Then I will return and cast the tracking spell."

The table erupted in protestations at that.

"I want to come with you." Clary said, stubbornly. "I have to see what he did to my house. I have to see it."

"No way." Jace retorted. "It's too dangerous. They'll have people watching the house, just in case you return. Let Magnus go alone."

"If it's too dangerous, why are we letting Magnus go alone?" Alec glared at Jace. "I'll go with you."

Magnus was touched, but agreed with Jace.

"I am capable of glamouring and protecting myself. I can't necessarily do the same for Clarissa, or for you."

"How will you know which items are best to track them with? It has to be something she's attached to, right?" Clary challenged.

They all turned to stare at her, the girl who just the night before hadn't even known she was a part of their world.

"Izzy's been filling me in." She added.

"Ok, yes, that's true. But Clary, these people are dangerous. And if they capture you, they'll have leverage. Your mother will do anything Valentine wants." Isabelle voiced reason.

"Perhaps Clarissa is right." Magnus said, slowly. "She will be able to lead me to the items with the strongest affinity to Jocelyn and Dot."

"If Clary's going, then I'll come and watch your backs." Jace offered.

"I'm not letting you go without me." Alec shot in. "It's too dangerous."

"Well I'm not staying here by myself while you all risk your necks." Isabelle pouted. "I'm in."

Magnus sighed as the four obstinate teenagers he was beginning to regret housing turned to him, eyebrows raised.

"I can't ensure your safety if you accompany me." He warned again.

"That's ok." Jace said, easily. "We can fight."

Magnus's lips twitched.

"I don't doubt that, young Herondale. But you've seen how powerful and dangerous angry Downworlders can be. I promise you that anyone working for Valentine will be twice as bad."

"We'll be careful." Alec assured him, sending a glare at Jace. He still didn't agree with this mission, but recognised the futility of protesting. He knew there was no way his brother and sister were staying in the safety of Magnus's cottage, so once again, he would follow them. He only hoped they all made it back alive.

They finished breakfast then, and set about planning. Clary sat down with Magnus to pinpoint the location he would need to portal them to.

Izzy ran upstairs to change; no doubt to attach all her various hidden holsters and polish her whip.

Alec persuaded Jace to spar with him; if there was the possibility of a fight, he wanted them to be as prepared as possible.

Dusk was falling when Magnus declared them ready to go. He'd been sequestered away with Clary for most of the day; apparently building a portal to a place he'd never been before required much more magic and careful construction than regular ones.

They discovered that Jocelyn had settled outside of Idris, in the mundane world, albeit close to the border. Magnus praised this decision; it would have meant that she would not be around any other Shadowhunters and therefore be able to hide who she was and raise Clary as a mundane, but if she had need to return to Idris for whatever reason, she was still close.

Magnus estimated that it would have taken them three days to ride there, which was a possibility, but none of them wished to waste the time or risk other Downworlder attacks. So a portal it was.

Alec, Jace and Izzy had attached all their weapons to themselves and dressed in the same dark clothes they'd worn when they'd first left home. Alec bristled to see Jace giving Clary a knife, and showing her how to strap it onto her belt.

He still didn't trust her; he would be sure to keep one eye on her at all times.

They all filed outside to where Magnus stood, now in a dark grey tunic and forest green pants, next to a shimmering blue portal door.

Alec glanced back toward the cottage, toward the place that had become a base to him in so little time. He looked back towards the Warlock who didn't have to help them, but who had rescued them from the forest, given them a place to sleep, fed them, healed him and displayed kindness like he'd never known before. And all for nothing in return. Alec wasn't a fool, he knew that Magnus was involved now for reasons beyond them. He was involved for his friend, and for the threat on his race. But even so…he was with them. He had already proved an indispensable ally…and friend. Alec hadn't even known him a week, but it felt like so much longer.

.

Stepping through the portal was different this time.

They didn't know exactly where they were going, just that there was a great possibility of danger.

The portal opened out onto a small grassy hillside. There wasn't much in the way of surroundings; just fields, a few cows and in the distance, what looked like a small village. At the bottom of the hill, however, was a house.

Or at least, it had been a house.

The frame was – mostly – still standing, but much of it had been burned away, the wood blackened and ash covering the grass.

Clary let out a small sob when she saw it, and even Alec felt a little sorry for her. What they weren't prepared for, however, was her sudden mad dash towards the house.

Alec sighed internally before following Jace and Izzy after her. He may not care much for her, but if she threw herself into harm's way and ended up dead, he was sure to feel at least a little guilty.

"Wait! Clary!" Jace shouted, tearing after her.

"Clary, it could be dangerous!" Izzy called, hot on his heels.

"Stop!" Magnus called, his voice rife with warning.

They skidded to a halt a few metres from the ruin, turning to face Magnus. Clary's face was streaked with tears.

His hands were lit up with blue flame and he looked dangerous, in dark clothing, the flickering light bringing out the sharpness of his cheekbones, the fierceness in his eyes.

"There's someone else here." He warned, advancing on the house.

Alec's breath caught, his hand flying to his quiver. He notched an arrow and followed Magnus, hearing a faint _snick_ as Jace drew his sword.

Magnus pushed the door open, taking care not to make a sound. It wasn't much use though – surely whoever was inside had heard them shouting as they ran down the hill. It hadn't been the subtlest of approaches.

They fell into formation, spreading out in the blackened room. It smelt of dust and decay; it didn't look like a site where the attackers would have left survivors.

There were three doors leading out, darkness beyond them. Alec motioned with his head, and his siblings nodded. They took a door each, creeping further into the gloom. Alec's skin prickled. It was silent – too silent, he thought. And Magnus had said there was definitely someone there with them. Were they hiding? Waiting to sneak an attack?

He fumbled in his pocket, taking out his witchlight. It compromised his hold on the bow, but he had to see.

Just as it lit up in his hands, a loud, terrified scream echoed through the house.

He gasped and dropped it, notching his arrow once more.

He kicked another door open, senses on high alert, searching for the source of the noise. Magnus burst into the room opposite him, followed by Izzy, bringing with him a floating ball of light.

Alec's senses were overwhelmed for a second; he had to blink a few times before the room swam into focus.

He narrowed his eyes, raising his bow.

Jace was stood in the middle of the room, frozen once more, in a dark facsimile of the night before. Only this time it was he holding he weapon, and not his assailant.

In the corner crouched a boy – probably around their age, Alec thought, though he was thin and clearly lacked muscle of any kind. He had dark brown hair that curled into his eyes, and was currently wearing a terrified expression as his gaze darted between them, and the weapons they had focused on him.

"Who are you?" Alec's voice was hard. He was confused, his brain wracking through possible explanations. Was this a diversion? Why would Valentine send this scrawny boy against them? Was he faking his fear, and going to lash out at any moment?

"Nobody! I – I'm nobody, I swear!" He threw his hands up, trembling. "I was just - "

But he was interrupted.

"Simon!" Clary gasped, entering from another door and dashing across the room. She dropped to her knees and threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

He couldn't have looked more relieved, Alec thought, wryly. He lowered his bow a fraction, glancing at his siblings.

Clary was murmuring to the boy, running her hands through his hair while he grasped at her for dear life. He felt a little awkward. Thankfully, he could rely on Magnus to defuse the situation.

"Are we going to get an explanation, or should we just stand in this charming room all night?" He asked, throwing a distasteful glance around.

"Oh…right." Clary said, standing up. She pulled on the boy's hand. "This is Simon, my best friend."

Alec pretended not to hear to exhale of relief that came from Jace.

"He's a mundane?" Izzy asked, her tone interested. She stepped forward her whip carving a silver trail in the dust behind her.

Simon's eyes widened perceptibly as he took her in, all dark clothes, silver weapons and her dark eyes trained on him. He gulped.

"Um…I'm a what?" He asked, dazedly. Alec huffed in irritation, Magnus throwing him an amused glance.

"Mundane." She repeated silkily, reaching out to run a finger across his cheek. "Human."

"Yes, I – um…what?" Simon asked again. If his eyes got any wider, Alec thought, they were going to fall out. "You're not human?"

Izzy giggled. "Not entirely." She smiled at him then, her brightest, most dazzling smile Alec knew had broken the hearts of several dozen Lords, Knights and servant boys back at the Castle.

Simon gulped again.

"Makes sense." He whispered, and her grin grew wider.

"As nice as this is." Jace interrupted drily, and Alec was thankful. "Should we maybe get on with it? The longer we're here the more dangerous it is."

"Sorry…what's dangerous?" Simon asked slowly, seemingly still in an Isabelle-induced stupor. "Wait…Clary, where have you been? And what happened to your house?"

"I'll tell you later Simon, but we need to go. Why are you here?" She frowned.

"You were supposed to come over for lunch, remember? My mother made the pie you like. When you didn't show, I thought I'd see if you were alright, and…" he trailed off, the blackened walls finishing his thought for him.

"Right. Well…we all need to get out of here…"

She turned to look at Magnus, who sighed.

"I suppose we can escort young Sigmund back home."

"Simon." The boy corrected, but no-one was listening to him.

"But first, we need to try and find something of your mother's in the midst of all this."

"Oh, I have it." Clary piped up. She picked a small box up from the ground, where she'd dropped it upon seeing Simon.

"Everything else is destroyed, but my mother kept this hidden under the floorboards."

"Nice." Jace said approvingly, going over to inspect the box.

"Why do you think they set the fire, though?" Clary asked Magnus, worried. "Do you still think my mother's…"

"Oh, yes." Magnus reassured her. "And if I'm not mistaken, dear Jocelyn was the one who set this fire."

"What?! She wouldn't…"

"To protect you." He said, kindly. "She knew that they'd seen you, and that Valentine would know that she had a daughter. If they managed to take something of yours, they could have tracked you, and you'd have been taken by now."

She was silent, as that information sank in. Alec was struck suddenly by how small she looked, standing there in the middle of her burned out house, pale skin, messy, dust-coated hair, clutching at a small box that was all she had left of her mother – of the life she'd known.

"Right, well if we have everything…should we get going?" He asked, breaking the silence. Simon may not have been working for Valentine, but there was still a chance they'd be found by someone who did. He was anxious to get his siblings to safety.

"Of course." Magnus snapped his fingers again, and a second ball of light appeared, glowing in mid-air. Simon's mouth dropped open.

"After you," Magnus swept an arm in front of him, gesturing them ahead.

Alec followed Jace, frowning at the way Izzy had latched herself onto Simon's arm, pulling him along with her.

Once outside they turned in the opposite direction to the hill, Clary leading them along a thin path that would lead to Simon's village.

Alec wasn't sure why, but he was tense. He kept his arrow notched, walking carefully, watching the area around them. But there was nothing there. He had just begun to relax – and they had almost reached the village – when disaster struck.

Magnus let out a cry of surprise and instantly his balls of light disappeared, plunging them into darkness. Alec was aware only of dark shapes whipping around them in the weak glow the moon provided. His heart was racing, his arrow ready to release – but he couldn't see who he was aiming at. He wouldn't dare to risk hitting any of his companions.

This only lasted a few seconds, however, before Magnus's lights flashed back into existence.

He was on the floor, Alec saw, looking rather disgruntled, but otherwise unhurt. He let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding. He glanced round quickly, feeling the rest of the tension evaporate as he noted Jace, Izzy and Clary still there. But something was still wrong…

"Simon!" Clary shouted, whirling in a circle, as though she expected to find him hiding behind her.

Damn. He'd forgotten the mundane. Izzy and Jace were looking just as concerned, and Simon was nowhere to be seen.

"What was that?!" Izzy asked, her whip coiling dangerously around her.

Magnus grimaced, pushing himself up. Alec rushed to help him. He definitely didn't note how strong his arm felt under his fingers. He flushed, grateful for the semi-darkness.

"Vampires." Magnus answered, flatly. He narrowed his eyes, moving forward to pick up a small scrap of paper on the ground. Alec could see something written on it, in ink as red as blood. A chill passed over him.

"What does it say?" Izzy moved closer to him.

He looked up, his brow furrowed, before reading in a grim voice:

" _He will be returned to you, Shadowhunters, when you have returned what is ours."_

He cast Clary a sympathetic glance.

"What does that mean?" She threw her arms up. "And did you say _Vampires?!_ "

"It means…" Magnus began, slowly. "That something has been stolen from them. They think you're to blame, and seem willing to exchange Simon for this…thing."

"But we haven't taken anything!" Jace exclaimed. "We've never even met a Vampire!"

"It's alright Clary." Izzy put an arm around her. "We'll get him back."

"How are we supposed to find these Vampires? It could be any clan. We don't know, because we didn't steal anything." Alec crossed his arms. If there were a list of things he thought he'd be doing tonight, rescuing an interfering, oblivious mundane from a clan of murderous vampires wouldn't have cracked the top thousand.

"I know where he is." Magnus's voice was still soft.

"You do?" Izzy sounded excited.

"How, magic?" Jace asked.

"No." Magnus stared at the note in his hands, his fingers brushing over a dark red kiss mark.

"Not magic."

 _._

 **Notes: So I'm really enjoying following this deadline I've set myself, but the chapters are getting longer now and I have a busy few weeks coming up, not to mention that I'll be away for a few days next week...so the next chapter will be up two weeks today and hopefully during that time will manage to write ahead a little!**

 **I hope y'all are enjoying this so far, its so different to anything else I've ever written, fanfiction or otherwise, but I'm loving it so far! Lots of drama and fluffy stuffs to come xD**

 **And I wonder who the note is from...hmm...it's a huge mystery ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary: In which everyone's favourite, and everyone's least favourite vampires appear! Drama. Intrigue. Mild angst.**

 **Notes:** **So. My intended two week break turned into a very much unintended six week break, due to...well...life. Which is unavoidable, unfortunately, no matter how much I try to avoid it by writing. Sometimes it gets in the way. But I am back on this story and hope to get a chapter out roughly every two weeks, since University is starting back again, though it may be more often if I manage to write quickly, or less often if I have essay deadlines looming. We shall see! (basically covering all my bases and not promising anything. Except to finish this. That I can promise.)**

.

Camille.

Of course it was. Who else?

For Magnus, she would always be there. If not in person, then as a perennial, ever-present spectre kept alive in his memories by the strength of the pain she had caused him…the love he had once held for her poisoned. It would never go away, and he had made his peace with that many years ago. But now…it seemed to him that she was no longer satisfied with causing him pain through his memories. She would seek him out, perhaps until the end of time, every now and then, simply for the pleasure of twisting the knife she'd plunged deep into his heart so long ago.

He wasn't so foolish to think that this time it was all about him…that it was ever all about him. He knew that she was as smart as she was cruel. How better to play with him, than to play with his mind as well as his heart? She had made sure, throughout the decades, to seek him out only when there was an overriding reason. It was her way of reminding him how insignificant he was to her…how she was always thinking of other things – more important things – over him. Even when they had been together, he had only seen her when it suited her. When she had needed something besides his company. It had made him feel useful, wanted, needed. For a time. When the veil had been lifted, he had seen her for what she truly was. And that was ugly – no matter how beautiful she might have seemed at first.

He shook his head in disbelief. He wondered what gods he had pissed off so thoroughly, not only to be cursed with an immortal life, a half-life, but to share that life alongside Camille.

And she knew him too well. Sometimes he hated himself for that; for having allowed her to penetrate the deepest layers of his character, of his self. She knew exactly how to manipulate him, even now. There was always something – some reason, some emergency – that appealed to his better nature, and this was why he failed to avoid her each time.

This time, it was a mundane.

Magnus wondered if, perhaps, the mundane hadn't been tied to him through a chain of such people, if he would have been able to ignore the summons this time. If he would have walked away, let someone else stage the rescue and face his bitch of an ex-girlfriend.

But even though he did not know that boy at all, it was the blasted chain that tied them together, inextricably. He hated Camille even more for her master manipulation. How had she known?

The mundane – Simon, he remembered – was linked to Clary. Jace seemed to have his heart set on helping her, and Alec would go where Jace led. And Magnus would be damned if he'd let Alec walk into the lion's den without him.

It was purely protection, he told himself. Making sure the future King of Idris kept his head – and his mortality. Nothing more.

He shook his head, turning to gaze at his companions. Shadowhunters. He never could have foreseen that he'd become so entwined with Shadowhunters again.

But it seemed that life could still surprise him.

.

Alec sat on a rock outside the impromptu shelter Magnus had conjured up at the foot of the hill. He'd also cast protection spells around them, just in case any of Valentine's minions returned to the area.

Everyone else was in the tent, making plans to go and rescue the mundane. Alec had volunteered for guard duty, though Magnus had told him his spells would alert them to any danger. He'd wanted to be outside and alone, to sulk in silence.

He no longer believed that Clary was a threat; it was clear to see that anyone would hate the man who had demolished their home like that, the fury and pain in her eyes as she'd looked upon the ruins had been starkly evident. But that didn't mean he liked her. She'd done nothing but de-rail them from their mission and bring them into the path of danger. It could have been any one of them that the vampires had taken…it could have been Jace or Izzy.

He suppressed a shiver at that line of thought. He did understand Clary's need to rescue her friend, and felt a little sorry for him too. He'd just been in the wrong place at the wrong time. But even so, it wasn't their fault. It wasn't their mission – they needed to rescue Tessa and find the Mortal Cup before Valentine had a chance to unite the mortal instruments and kill them all. When he'd tried to explain that, however, he'd only been glared at.

Magnus was an exception, at least his glance had been sympathetic and understanding. But he'd followed the others into the tent and was contributing toward plans to rescue the boy.

If Alec was honest – and he only allowed himself to be in his mind – he was also a little scared.

Vampires?

He remembered only too well his first encounter with werewolves, which he'd only survived thanks to Magnus, and the Seelies…likewise. He was still wrapping his head around the extent to which the hatred Downworlders held for Shadowhunters ran. He had never thought it to be so bad. Shadowhunters had won the war for Downworlders (with their help, of course) and he had always been taught that they owed them everything. That was why Shadowhunters ruled and Downworlders kept away. But having been out in the world for several days now, and all he'd witnessed, he wondered how many of his lessons had been lies. How much of what he'd been taught was a falsehood? So many of the claims about the nature of Downworlders Magnus had managed to refute unknowingly within mere hours of his company. He had proved to be of better character than most – if not all – Shadowhunters he knew.

Alec wasn't so prejudiced to think the same of all Downworlders, though he had to admit, that was a recent change. But still, he didn't fancy facing this group of vampires.

He scowled to himself, ignoring the low buzz of chatter coming from inside the tent. He focused on the strip of wood in his hands, and the small knife he was using to whittle it into an arrow.

He may as well use the time doing something useful, if they were to walk willingly into such danger.

.

The sun was beginning to rise at they set off, the early morning light coalescing with the thin layer of mist that blanketed the fields around them. It was beautiful, mystical. But none of them paid it any heed. They were all too tired, too focused.

Magnus vanished the tent and remains of the fire they'd used to cook a small meal in one snap of his fingers, eliminating any sign that they had been there.

None of them had slept, but Magnus had conjured some coffee to keep them going. Alec marvelled once again at what they would have done without him – most likely have been killed already, his mind supplied.

They'd decided to wait until sunrise – though Clary had wanted to go immediately – because in the likely event that their rescue mission hit a bump, they'd only have to run outside to escape the vampires.

Magnus seemed uncharacteristically quiet as he created the portal that would take them to the Vampire's Lair, but then again, they all were. This was a serious mission they were about to undertake.

Clary's mouth was set in a hard line and she kept her hand wrapped firmly around the hilt of the sword Jace had given her. She was untrained, but Alec didn't envy the vampire who crossed her path. He'd seen that fierce look in her eyes one too many times on Izzy, just before she'd knocked him to the ground on the few occasions they'd sparred together, before their parents had deemed her too old for such 'childish antics'. Alec had silently agreed, back then. He respected her as an opponent, but her life would be a quiet, lady-like one at court, not on the battlefield. Or so he'd thought. He'd felt comfort in the idea of the safe life that had lain ahead of her, even though he knew she would rebel against it. In his wildest dreams he wouldn't have imagined a future as fraught with danger as theirs was now.

But life had a funny way of surprising you, he supposed.

Looking at her now, he knew that this had always been her future.

She was standing tall, cutting a fierce, severe figure in her close-fitting, black fighting gear. The sight of the various knives she had strapped to her no longer shocked him. They suited her, they seemed in place. Much more so than the tiara and fancy jewels she had left behind. Her whip glistened around her wrist and her eyes were lit with an intense fire; focus as well as joy.

This was where she belonged, Alec thought. This was the life she was destined for. She enjoyed the fight, and the danger. He could only hope and pray that she would be allowed to enjoy it for a full lifetime. He swore that he would always be with her, watching her back, doing his best to keep her safe.

He watched as Magnus finished the portal, its otherworldly glow now the height of normality to him, though he didn't think familiarity would ever detract from the sense of awe Magnus's magic inspired.

He watched Jace and Clary step through first, followed by Isabelle, her head held high, until it was only himself and Magnus left. Magnus raised an eyebrow, gesturing toward the portal.

Alec hovered for a second, wanting to say something…to thank him? He didn't know. He settled with a small smile, rushing forward to follow his sister, not waiting to see if it was reciprocated. His heart was racing all of a sudden.

The sky was a little brighter where they emerged from the portal, the top of the sun visible, peeking out above the horizon.

Alec jolted in surprise as he beheld the city before them, its glorious glass towers rising into the clouds.

Alicante.

Magnus appeared right beside him, the portal blinking out of existence as he brushed himself down.

Alec swallowed, trying to take a discreet step away as he realised how close they were.

He turned to face him, the question in his wide eyes.

Magnus grimaced apologetically.

"Oh yes. Camille's clan was once the resident clan of your dear city." He explained. "After the war they moved out, but she didn't go too far. She enjoys certain… _fineries_ …it has to offer far too much."

They were a considerable distance away from the city, Alec noted, once he'd gotten over his initial shock as seeing his home. A good few miles, and the opposite side to the path they'd taken when they'd left. They were closer to the poorer districts, he thought, not that he'd ever been there. Their parents had preferred that they keep to the safety of the Palace and surrounding manor houses, the tops of which he could see in the far distance, set into the hill that overlooked the sprawling city. He could see why the vampires had chosen to live further from the Palace, though he shivered at the implication in Magnus's tone. It was clear he didn't hold Vampires – or at least, this group of Vampires – in particularly high regard.

"So where are they?" Jace asked, frowning.

He had a point. They were standing by the side of a dusty road, one that merchants and vendors used to access the Alicante markets. The only buildings in sight for miles around were a few dilapidated old huts, and it looked as though no-one had set foot in those for decades.

But then again, perhaps not, he thought, as Magnus pointed to the nearest one.

It looked like an abandoned stables, the smell of livestock faintly drifting through the air. But the doors were boarded up and the paint flaking.

"Vampires live here." Izzy stated, disbelievingly. She folded her arms, appraising the building with distaste. "My horse wouldn't live here."

Magnus cracked a faint smile.

"They are good at hiding their tracks. And of course, if the occasional traveller thinks it is in disuse, and decides to rest for the night…"

Alec's eyes widened and he caught Jace's disgusted expression.

"Right." Jace said, pulling his sword free and swinging it experimentally. "Let's go kick some blood-drinking-ass."

"Hold on." Magnus's tone was serious. "You should be prepared. You might think them repellent animals, but believe me, they do not look like that. They can be very…charming."

Jace rolled his eyes. "No matter how hot some vampire chick might be, I think I can refrain from jumping into her bed. I'd much rather see her dead body than her naked body."

"They're already dead Jace, you can see both at once." Izzy drawled with a smirk.

"Shut up." Jace frowned.

Clary pursed her lips, having watched them silently.

"Look, can we get going please? If Simon is in there…I don't want to leave him any longer."

"Of course, biscuit." Magnus swept forward, to the broken down doors. Then he looked to the side and waved a hand, causing a second door to open, one that they hadn't noticed before. Its edges had melded into the wall to make it almost invisible, if one didn't know what they were looking for.

It swung open with an ominous creak, revealing the top of a staircase that descended into a gloom blacker than the darkest night. Alec suppressed a shiver, and tightened his hold on his bow. He watched as Magnus, his siblings, then Clary descended down into the darkness, feeling a determined protectiveness settle over him. He be damned if they didn't all make it out alive. With Simon.

.

It was empty.

Or at least, it appeared to be.

Magnus kept his hands out in front of him as he crept through the dark corridors the staircase had led to. If they were to be ambushed, he'd be ready. He could only hear one set of footsteps padding lightly behind him, but that didn't worry him. Alec, Izzy and Jace may not be the Shadowhunters of old, but they had been trained. And they were runed.

The ground underneath the old barn seemed to have been hollowed out, and was certainly spacious. It was the perfect hiding place for a group of vampires.

Countless doors let off the corridor, but he ignored them. By the luminescent ball of light he'd conjured he could tell that they surroundings were growing increasingly more expensive. He knew that Camille would be found in the heart of the lair, and to find it all he had to do was follow the trail of grandeur. She might know just how manipulate him, but she was not unpredictable herself.

Still, the emptiness bothered him. It was daylight, if only just. All the vampires must be home, and he knew that Camille commanded a great number…but they were nowhere to be seen. Which meant that they must all be together…and expecting them.

They came to the end of the corridor, where a great set of ornate oak doors with burnished bronze handles stood, beckoning. Magnus hesitated.

"Magnus?" That was Alec's voice, soft and concerned. He refrained from shooting him a small smile, gesturing a quick flick of his wrist.

The doors swung open noiselessly, revealing the room beyond.

It was huge and grand…everything Magnus had expected. The size of a small ballroom, great mirrors were set into the walls every couple of metres, reflecting the heavy scarlet drapes and glittering chandelier that hung from the low ceiling. Round tables were scattered around, each boasting jewels, money and weapons, too many to count. There were, indeed, numerous things to catch one's eye, but none of them spared them more than a cursory glance.

"Simon!"

Clary's cry echoed around the room and before Magnus could stop her she'd flown past him, racing to where her friend was hanging, rather unceremoniously, from the ceiling.

Well, hanging might be too strong a word.

His feet were on the floor, with his arms pulled above his head and tied together, the rope fixed to the ceiling above. He also appeared to be unconscious, if the way he was slumped forward was any indication. Still, he looked alive. Or at least, Magnus hoped. Why would they tie up a dead body? That would make no sense.

"Wait!" He called, taking a few hasty steps after Clary.

Apparently his warning went unheard however, because at that moment Jace shot forward, racing after her.

Magnus stopped and dropped his hand, sighing internally as Alec bolted after Jace, with Isabelle hot on his heels.

When they got to safety, he was going to sit them all down and gently explain why it was usually prudent to take caution when faced with danger, or more specifically, why one should refrain from yelling and racing into the heart of one's enemy's lair when one has just broken into said lair.

He wondered, not for the first time, how exactly he'd gotten himself into babysitting a bunch of wayward teenagers with a hero complex. After Will, Jem and Tessa, he'd thought he'd done his time. Gotten the badge. Clearly not. He wondered what would come first in his memoir;

 _Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Idris_

Or

 _Magnus Bane, Tired Babysitter of Reckless Shadowhunters_

Knowing his luck, the latter would be his destiny forever more.

Of course, he was proven right in his reticence when none of them made it even halfway to Simon.

Runed or not, Vampires were blessed with unholy power. They were faster, and quieter. Simple as that. It only took half a second, and each of them had been grabbed, arms pinned to their sides, wickedly sharp knives at their throats. Magnus could have laughed at their expressions of surprise, if he didn't think them in danger, and if it weren't for the slender figure that had materialised at the opposite end of the room, stroking Simon's pale cheek and grinning far too devilishly for his liking.

He felt his heart begin to race as he looked at her…but where for so many years it had been for desire, now it was pure anger flowing through his veins. The warning was screaming inside his brain; _get out, get out, get out…_ but he couldn't. He had a mundane to rescue, and Shadowhunters to keep alive. His fingers burned with the magic he wanted to let loose, but it was too much of a risk. At least a hundred more vampires stood in the shadows, all dressed in black, their fangs and the whites of their eyes gleaming. One wrong move and he would be swamped, and his companions' throats' slit. He noted all of this whilst keeping his eyes firmly on the woman in red.

"Magnus…" She purred, emphasising the _M_ and elongating the _S_.

He felt a chill creep up his spine at the sound of her voice. He'd once worshipped that voice, and everything it had said to him.

"What a pleasure. I don't think you've seen my new lair…? Such a shame…perhaps I could give you a tour…?" Even from a distance he could see the seductive light in her eyes, the suggestive raise of her brow, the way her full, blood-red lips curled around every syllable…

"Magnus?" Isabelle's voice cut through the fog descending upon his brain. "Do you know her?"

He shook himself, turning to meet her gaze, fierce and full of questions.

"Unfortunately, I do." He said, strolling forward. He couldn't help glancing at Alec, and at the tall, strong Vampire pressed up against him, glaring menacingly. A chill of a different kind shot through him, sharp and furious. He forced himself to walk on.

"We go way back." He stopped a few metres from her, raising his head a little, standing tall.

"Isn't that right…Camille?"

She smirked.

"The times we've shared, Magnus…glorious times. Why, we could have ruled the world together. And now it's come to this – breaking into my property to rescue a little boy…a _mundane_ …how the mighty have fallen."

"And _that_ , dear Camille, is exactly why we could _not_ have ruled the world together. You see, mortals are not our playthings. I never agreed with your views on…certain things."

She laughed then, a high-pitched delighted sound that echoed through the room.

"But that didn't stop you from coming back to me, did it?" She winked. "Every…single…time." She purred the last word, leaning into Simon, licked his cheek obscenely.

"Let him go!" An angry shout came from Clary's direction, followed by a yelp as the knife was pressed further into her neck.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" Jace snarled.

"Jace, shut up." Alec retorted, calmly.

Magnus shot him a grateful look, but he was staring stonily ahead.

He brushed it off and turned back to Camille.

"Well, we all make mistakes." His voice was cool. "Now, what will it take for you to release the boy? He is of no consequence to you."

She drew back from Simon, slinking up to where Magnus stood.

"Oh but you're wrong, my beautiful Warlock." She leaned in to him, exposing more of her bosom than was already shown by her plunging neckline.

"You see, he is precious to the Shadowhunters. And the Shadowhunters have taken something precious to me. So I took something precious of theirs. Until I get it back, the boy stays with me."

She batted her eyelashes, but Magnus wasn't fooled. He wasn't sure how he ever had been.

He frowned.

"What did the Shadowhunters take from you?"

She grinned, her fangs ruining the expression.

"You mean you don't already know? Why why, Magnus. I would have assumed, since you are currently bedding one of them, that they would have informed you of their exploits?"

Magnus went stock still, unable to stop the flush that graced his cheeks. It wasn't true, he knew it wasn't…but he also knew that he might _want_ it to be true, that it would _never_ be true, and that his companions might take Camille's suggestions to heart.

She laughed again, but this time was interrupted by a door opening behind her, identical to the one through which they had entered.

Magnus could have cried with relief.

" _Raphael_."

He looked the same as always, too prim and too stern for the frozen-in-time fifteen year old body he inhabited, the perpetual frown marring his youthfully beautiful face.

"Magnus."

He took stock of the situation, glancing from where Simon was hanging to where the four Shadowhunters were being held by Camille's guard. His frown deepened.

"What's going on here?"

"Oh Raphael." Camille sighed, long-suffering. "You can never see the fun in anything." She crossed her arms, pouting as he glared at her, before turning back to Magnus.

He quickly answered before she could cause any more trouble.

"Your most gracious and benevolent leader," he said, with as much sarcastic condescension as he could manage. "Has decided to start a war with the Shadowhunters by kidnapping this boy."

"I thought we were already at war with the Shadowhunters." Raphael replied, calmly. Magnus wanted to cry. He just wanted to be back at home, alone, and not have to deal with any of these twisted politics that seemed to spread from Camille around like a disease. She thrived on it. He deplored it.

"We are _all_ " he emphasised. "At war with _Valentine_. So you should release the boy and we can get on our way, back to focusing on _him_ rather than quarrelling between ourselves."

"Hmm…" Camille cocked her head, tapping her jaw in mock consideration. "I think…not. I'm rather enjoying having you near me again, Magnus…" she dropped him a wink and he closed his eyes momentarily, praying for the strength to deal with her.

"Camille." Raphael's tone was stern. "Release the boy. This is ridiculous. It was Valentine who took Lily, you know that. These…" he glanced at Magnus's companions. " _children_ clearly have nothing to do with it."

"Wait…Lily?" Magnus was confused. "Valentine took one of yours?"

The name wasn't familiar to him, she must be a relatively new member of the clan.

Raphael inclined his head.

"He stole one of the werewolf children as well. They've been all up in arms, a nightmare to deal with…" He rolled his eyes.

Magnus exhaled audibly. This explained so much…though admittedly, also raised more questions. That must have been why the Werewolves attacked, but what Valentine might be doing with Downworlder children, he didn't want to know.

"Has he tried to take more?" He asked.

"No, just one of each breed." He narrowed his eyes. "You didn't know anything about this?"

"No. Why would I?"

Raphael hesitated, while Camille's lips stretched into a wide grin.

"You mean Magnus Bane…" she purred. "The High Warlock Magnus Bane, the all-seeing and all-knowing Magnus Bane…didn't know that a Warlock child has also been taken?"

His heart skipped a beat, his mouth suddenly dry.

 _What._

If someone had been threatening his race…she was right, he should have known about it. But he had been rather busy with the Shadowhunters as of late. A sickening sense of shame trickled into his veins, spreading its poison around his body. He should have been there…he should have stopped it…it was another blow, just like failing to be there for Tessa, and for Jocelyn.

"Of course I knew." The lie tasted foul on his tongue, and he saw that she didn't buy it for a second, if the way her grin widened was any indication.

"I just had no idea about the vampire child, or the werewolf one. I do not concern myself with their politics."

"But you have no problem entwining yourself with the Shadowhunters' affairs?"

She tsked, shaking her head and moving toward them slowly, her hips swaying seductively.

"Which one is it, Magnus? This rather delectable blonde…? No…" She moved on from Jace quickly, surpassing Clary as well.

"Dark hair was always your undoing…and my, my, don't these two wear it well…is it you, darling?"

She stroked a finger down Isabelle's jaw, laughing as she bared her teeth.

"Well isn't she a feisty one…but a little young for you, isn't she Magnus? Or could it be…"

She glanced toward Alec, whose pale cheeks had blanched of all colour, the fury in his eyes starkly evident.

"If you are all done with your games, Camille." Magnus interrupted icily. "Can we get on with it?"

"Oh Magnus," her eyes sparkled. "You used to enjoy my foreplay so much…"

"And yet," he replied, his voice flat. "Now I desire nothing more than to never be graced with your presence again."

She opened her mouth to say something else, but Raphael exhaled noisily behind them.

"If you're both finished." He sounded bored. "I'd like to get some sleep. It's daytime."

Camille drew herself up, stalking back to where Simon hung.

"Very well. I will release the boy, if you promise to return Lily to us. She followed orders without question, and I grow tired of Raphael's challenges."

They exchanged glares.

"Done." Magnus said quickly, but she laughed, holding up a finger.

"I will release the boy to you…for a kiss."

She took a step toward him and tapped a long, blood-red nail to her shining, blood-red lips.

Magnus felt sick.

"Excuse me?"

"You want your plaything back?" She smirked. "Kiss me."

He was silent, all words having escaped him. The thought of pressing his mouth to hers, though once upon a time it had been all he desired in the world, made him want to throw up.

She took another step toward him.

"Kiss me, Magnus Bane."

"You don't have to, Magnus."

Izzy's voice cut through the tension, sharp and biting.

"None of us would blame you for not giving that bitch what she wants."

Camille's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Careful, my pretty one. Or…" She drew a nail across her throat, the unspoken threat clear.

"Don't speak to my sister like that." Alec shot back. "Or Magnus." He sounded angrier than Magnus had ever heard him. Unfortunately, his words did not have the desired effect.

Camille's grin widened once more, as she flicked her gaze between the two of them.

"So it is the Princeling…" she mused. "Oh, Magnus. Don't you know that he'll never choose you…he'll never be able to, not like I could-"

"Stop." Magnus was seething. He didn't think it was possible to hate another person so thoroughly.

"One kiss. Then we can all go?"

Her eyes sparkled.

"I promise."

He swallowed, readying himself. He tried to ignore the eyes on his back, tried to ignore the hatred pulsing through his veins. He squeezed his eyes shut and leaned forward.

She met him halfway, her lips sliding wetly over his. He'd always deplored her lipstick, just endured it. He tried to pull back but she grasped him to her, holding his head into place. He placed his hands on her shoulders, gripping tightly, and pushed her away from him. Her look of displeasure was evident to see as he wiped his mouth on his sleeve, shuddering visibly.

He stepped around her, purposefully keeping his back to his companions. Raphael produced a shining silver knife and sliced through the rope holding Simon up, catching him deftly before handing him over to Magnus. He looked almost amused at the turn things had taken, the closest thing to a smile Magnus had ever seen him wear. He motioned to the guards and they released the Shadowhunters. Clary immediately ran to them, throwing herself at Simon. Jace didn't look too pleased as she stroked the hair back from his face and kissed his forehead, but he moved to take over from Magnus, slinging one of Simon's arms around his shoulder.

Magnus stepped back as Alec did the same, so that the boy was supported between the two of them. He kept his eyes on the ground, studiously ignoring their gazes.

"When will he wake up?" Clary demanded, crossing her arms at Camille.

The ghost of a smile twitched at Magnus's lips as he watched the tiny red-headed girl glare daggers at the tall, powerful Vampire leader.

"He will wake soon." Camille was curt; she sounded almost petulant.

"Very well. We will leave you now." Magnus dusted himself off. "I'd say it was a pleasure, but quite frankly, if I never see any of you again it will be too soon. Not you, Raphael. Stop by sometime, ok?"

He waved a hand in his direction, ignoring Camille completely. His heart was still hammering, the bitter taste of her still on his lips. He wanted to scrub them off.

He swept off, not sparing her a glance, his head held high.

Soon enough they were all outside once again, the sun now high overhead, though partially obscured by a layer of grey cloud. They didn't speak while Magnus created a portal, all exhausted from their long night.

Magnus watched the back of Alec's head as it disappeared, and wondered if Camille had killed the possibility of anything between them before it had even started.

Then he chastised himself.

There was never any chance.

.

 **Notes:** **I'm sorry for that kiss! It had to happen. Well, no it didn't...but it will make sense in the long run. I just wanted to throw a spanner in the works of Malec's flirtation ;) Next up...The Seelie Court! More drama. More intrigue. More Malec ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary:** **A trip to the Seelie Court, and some unexpected developments...**

 **Notes:** **So University has started back, but I am still finding time to write so yay! I think roughly a chapter every two weeks is doable :)**

.

It had been high noon when they'd finally laid down to sleep.

Alec and Jace curled up on the soft sofas in Magnus's living room; since Simon had yet to regain consciousness they'd relinquished their bed, and Alec had quickly refused Magnus's offer to take his room. He'd shuddered internally at the thought of sleeping in Magnus's bed…no, that was unthinkable. And besides, the sofas were soft and large enough so that they were able to stretch out leisurely. However, he couldn't sleep.

The curtains had been drawn, leaving the open space that was the ground floor of the cottage dim and musty, but little beams of golden sunlight escaped, dancing across the floor in dappled patterns. His eyes followed them restlessly and while Jace snored softly across the room, his mind raced. The past thirty-six hours had been eventful, to say the least. Clary's arrival had certainly thrown a spanner into the works, but, as fate would have it, she had ended up leading them to some important information. What did Valentine need with Downworlder children? The obvious answer would be that he intended to torture and kill them. But in that case, wouldn't he capture as many as he could? The information suggested that he had only sought out one of each species – and young, defenceless ones at that. He was not well-versed in magic, but it had seemed like the beginnings of a rather dark spell. The drawn, worried expression that had settled onto Magnus's features had confirmed as much.

Magnus…

Alec was loath to admit it, but he was another factor contributing toward his current insomnia.

He hadn't really had time in the past few days to stop and contemplate what he felt toward the Warlock…and though he tried to focus now, he still had no idea. He was attractive, that much was obvious. And flirtatious…though it wasn't directed only at him. Nothing could happen, nothing would happen…he knew that. Even if Magnus did have more-than-platonic feelings toward him – and Alec wasn't so vain as to think he _did_ – he was a Prince. And though many might envy him for that title, it translated roughly into being a person unable to follow his own heart, even if he was able to decipher what it was telling him.

He glanced over to where Jace was curled up under a blanket, his features soft in sleep, his chest slowly rising and falling. A familiar pang spread through his stomach. Unrequited love was a curse. And confusing. He had hated Clary for many reasons, when they'd first met her, but he could admit to himself that the main one was Jace's immediate and obvious attraction to her. But while before he would have expected to stew for months, he no longer resented her for that reason. He didn't _like_ her, not necessarily. That would still take some time. But he didn't think he was jealous, not anymore. But was that because he had simply accepted – at last – the futility of his feelings for his adopted brother? Or was it because his heart had found a new muse…? He had been in love with Jace for years. That had simply been a fact of his existence. Yet, over the past few days he realised that Jace had not been the only one occupying his thoughts. He was in love with Jace. Yet the sight of Magnus kissing the repulsive Vampire leader had sent a fire rushing through his veins…a burning rush of pure anger and a strange twisting in his stomach. Magnus could kiss whomever he wanted. Why should he care? And he clearly hadn't wanted to kiss Camille, he had been forced into it. So why couldn't he look him in the eyes afterward?

He squeezed his eyes shut, attempting to purge his mind of such thoughts. Why had he been destined for this…this confusion? It was too much. He didn't want anything more to do with romance…ever. He didn't even want to think about his fiancée waiting back at the Palace, a girl with whom his sister had been involved, and with whom he would have to break things off, without explaining why to his parents. It wouldn't make a difference to him though. His father would find another girl and he would spend his life trying to distract himself from his own heart.

Or perhaps the war would kill them all.

He wasn't quite sure which sounded worse.

He eventually drifted off into a fitful sleep, managing to rest for a few hours. The room was darker when a creak on the staircase woke him; it seemed that dusk had fallen.

He blinked, a flash of red hair catching his attention.

"I'm sorry," Clary whispered, freezing on the bottom step as he struggled up onto his elbows, squinting blearily through the darkness.

"I couldn't sleep any longer…I didn't want to wake Isabelle…"

"It's ok." Alec yawned, sitting up. "I don't want to sleep anymore anyway."

It was true - his dreams had been fraught with disturbing images, a laughing maniac wielding the mortal sword, his sister bound with her own whip and a dark-skinned, dark-haired figure diving in front of him as the sword cut its way toward him. His dream self had cried out even as he'd known it would be too late…

He wiped his clammy forehead, shaking off the remnants of fear that had coursed through his body. It wasn't real.

"Oh, ok." Clary paused, glancing at Jace. Her eyes softened for a moment then she shook herself, padding further into the room. "Do you want to maybe find some breakfast? Or dinner, I guess." She gave him a small smile.

"Sure." He nodded, pushing the blanket away and stretching out. He followed her into the kitchen, closing the door behind them and switching on the light.

He relaxed immediately, the familiarity of the bright, warm kitchen calming his nerves.

"Do you want some tea?" He asked, moving over to the kettle.

"That sounds good."

.

Magnus yawned, stretching his long limbs and luxuriating in the feel of the soft, satiny sheets against his skin.

Despite the comfort, however, he felt restless. He hadn't slept as long as he'd needed to, and fatigue still clung to his body. It was no use trying to get back to sleep though. There was too much on his mind.

His skin was still crawling from his encounter with Camille…the ghost of her lips upon his, the echo of her laughter ringing in his ears.

How had she known, still, after all this time, exactly how to get under his skin? He shivered unpleasantly as he recalled how she'd taunted Alec. Alec, who had done nothing wrong, who was innocent even of the actions she'd accused him of, of the relationship between them that she'd insinuated. He felt a burning anger even now, of her mockery, of the way she'd managed to poison Magnus's intangible hopes of closeness to the Shadowhunter Prince. It was a doomed hope anyway, but he felt a little better blaming its death on Camille. She would never be an innocent party.

He rose out of the bed, moving to dress for the day ahead. He sighed as he contemplated how much there was to do. How he was going to rescue those Downworlder children, he had no idea…if indeed, there were any children still alive to rescue. He'd given it a lot of thought earlier, what sort of dark spell Valentine might with to cast, and none of the possibilities had been in the slight bit comforting. Even if it were a lost cause, he must try. That was all you could do in life, he supposed. Persevere.

He teased his hair into carefully gelled spikes and carefully outlined his eyes in kohl and green glitter. If he were to face hell, he could at least look good doing it.

It was pitch dark outside by the time he made his way downstairs, encountering Isabelle leaving his spare room. She looked as bright and fresh as a daisy, and he couldn't help his small grin as she greeted him with a kiss on the cheek. If nothing else good came out of the situation he'd found himself in, at least he'd made a friend of Isabelle Lightwood. Her Highness, Isabelle Lightwood. It paid to have friends in high places, his long life had taught him that much.

Everyone else was already awake, they found, when they entered the kitchen. Jace looked well rested, but Magnus noticed faint dark circles under the eyes of both Alec and Clary. Even Simon had risen, he saw, and was looking no worse for wear other than a slight pallor to his tan skin.

"Well," He clapped his hands together. "How about a spot of nourishment?"

His heart jumped as Alec immediately rose to help him, though he continued to avoid his gaze.

A little while later, once they had all eaten their fill – Isabelle had graciously offered to cook, and Magnus was about to accept when both Alec had Jace had shot her down most vehemently. "You'd rather starve Magnus, trust me." Jace had winked, then ducked as she'd thrown a fork at him – it was time to get down to business.

"So." Magnus said, loathe to ruin the gentle peace that had fallen over them, curtesy of the food and rest, but very aware of more pressing matters.

"I need to pay a visit to the Seelies."

Alec recoiled. "Why?" He asked, bluntly. The shadow of a frown marred Jace's forehead, and Magnus smiled slightly at the memory of his first encounter with the fair-folk.

"Because," he replied. "If our information is correct, Valentine had not yet managed to steal a Seelie child. If he is planning to enact the spell that I think he is, then he needs one to complete it. And I would rather that not happen."

"What spell is it?" Isabelle asking, interestedly.

Magnus paused, looking round at them. "I would prefer not to say right now," he said after a few moments. "I am not certain…and it is vile. I don't want to worry you."

"We're not children, Magnus." Jace huffed, folding his arms childishly.

Magnus suppressed a grin.

"Be that as it may, I would still prefer not to speak of such dark magic. Let us hope that I am wrong."

"Ok, so we go to the Seelies. Then what?" Alec asked.

Magnus baulked.

"Oh, no. Not we. _I_. I go to the Seelies. You all stay here, within my protection wards."

Alec opened his mouth, looking annoyed, but Izzy beat him to it.

"Magnus, we are not letting you go alone. Either we all go, or none of us go." Her tone was firm, and a surge of affection flowed over him.

"Simon cannot go." He said, repressing a smile. "No mundane can enter the Seelie court."

"Okay, one question." Simon piped up. He looked small, in a loose shirt he'd borrowed from Jace, huddled next to Clary. "What's a Seelie?"

"A fairy." Clary told him. "Right?"

"Right." Jace leaned forward. "Except not the ones from your little mundane storybooks. They're tall – taller than us – with magic that can kill you in a heartbeat and weapons so sharp you won't even feel them until you're bleeding out."

"Right." Simon whispered, looking green.

"Jace." Izzy chastised. "Don't frighten him. Magnus's magic can kill you too, and he's not a threat to us."

Simon shot a glance at Magnus, and looked away again even quicker. He looked terrified.

"I'm okay staying here." He squeaked.

"Well we can't leave him alone." Clary looked upset.

"You should stay with him, biscuit." Magnus grimaced, holding up a hand as she tried to protest. "The Seelie Queen is…difficult. Difficult and very, very clever. I am not walking into her realm with Valentine's daughter, asking for her help in a war against Valentine. I doubt she would be very understanding."

"I'm not leaving you both alone here." Jace frowned, clenching his jaw. "You don't know how to protect yourselves."

"Well, my wards will do that." Magnus looked put out. "But…that is my point. _I_ will go and speak with the Seelie Queen, and you all can stay here."

"No." Alec spoke up again, this time looking straight at Magnus. He fought not to show how his heart beat faster as their gazes locked, clear blue into green. "Jace, you can stay with Clary and Simon." Still, he looked at Magnus. "Izzy and I will go with you."

Magnus held the gaze a little longer, then sighed. His expression was immoveable. There was no chance of him backing down, he knew.

"Very well. But before we go, a little on etiquette in the Seelie Court…"

.

It was a full moon that night and everything was bathed in its soft, reflected light. The shadows seemed longer and everything had a faint, mystical glow.

It was magical.

The fact that they were heading into the forest to travel to an alternate dimension to speak with a fairy queen? Even more magical.

Alec wondered what he would have thought of this prospect a few weeks ago.

The Seelies had always been the most reclusive of Downworlders, though according to history books, they once were rather intimately entwined into Shadowhunter affairs. He knew that they still interacted with mortals, vampires, werewolves…and warlocks, since Magnus had mentioned that he often did business with them. He wondered why – and how – the divide had occurred. Whilst it had once been a simple fact of existence, something he had been taught and he easily accepted, he now felt a growing sense of unease. Why was it the Shadowhunters who ruled over all other creatures? Why did they think they were better? Why did other species hate them? Sure, Alec had met some disagreeable Downworlders – Camille for one, came to mind – but the majority were nothing but agreeable. Raphael, Catarina, Dot…Magnus.

He shook those deep thoughts from his mind as they reached the edge of the forest. Magnus's cottage was a mere speck in the distance, a dark silhouette with a few glowing squares to indicate which rooms were illuminated.

Magnus and Izzy were ahead of him, and deep in conversation. He paused a little ways from them, struck suddenly by the sight of Magnus bathed in the abnormally strong moonlight. He cut a severe shape tonight, dressed in dark greens and black. Alec supposed he'd blend into the foliage once they were in the forest. It was a stark change from his usual bright colours, but somehow, he seemed to stand out more than ever. Alec narrowed his eyes, trying to discern the difference. Was it that the strong military-like collar on his tunic brought his jaw into sharp relief? Was it the way the fabric clung to his body instead of flowing, shaping itself around his lean muscles? He didn't know, but he did know that he looked good. Really good. He swallowed as Magnus turned to him, raising an eyebrow at the intentness of his gaze.

Alec swallowed and flushed, dragging his eyes away. Izzy had her hand on her hip, and was looking as though she was supressing a laugh, her lips pressed together and mirth dancing in her eyes. He shot her a glare, receiving a wink in reply.

"What are we waiting for?" He asked, trying to ignore the unspoken communications.

"Oh, nothing." Magnus grinned widely. "We were just discussing our mutual appreciation for all things leather." He motioned to Izzy's outfit, which was comprised of tightly fitted leather pants, leather boots with a ridiculously unsuitable – for the forest, at least – thin heel, a scrap of cloth that Alec couldn't justify calling a shirt and a leather jacket slung over her shoulders. She looked wickedly dangerous, especially with the gleaming whip curled around her wrist and a pair of identical blades rising above her shoulders from where they rested in a cross-holster strapped to her back.

He sighed internally, biting back a scathing retort that came from the big brother instincts she'd been testing since the day she'd been born.

"Of course, I am also partial to a little leather on you, Alexander." Magnus's voice drew his attention, and his flush deepened as he looked down to see that he also was wearing his leather jacket.

"Right." He mumbled, unable to think of a smart reply.

Magnus chuckled but thankfully did not comment further.

They plunged into the forest, the outside world disappearing they lost sight of the moon. Their new sky was dense; a thick canopy of rustling leaves, the only sound that permeated the thick silence that encompassed them, save for the occasional hooting of an owl or snapping of a twig underfoot.

Alec brought up the rear and could make out only the vague shapes of Magnus and Izzy ahead of him. Izzy, to her credit, seemed to be handing the forest floor just fine in her heels. At least, she wasn't complaining.

They had been walking for about an hour – though without the sky as a point of reference, Alec really had no idea – when Magnus stopped. Alec almost crashed into him, saving himself by throwing his weight to the side to grab onto Izzy instead. Her glare was a mixture of irritation and amusement as they stumbled, before finding their footing again. He was grateful for the cover of darkness.

"Have we arrived?" He asked, choosing not to look in Magnus's direction.

"Almost." Magnus indicated to his left.

Alec had been too busy trying not to fall into the mud to notice that they had come to a clearing. The trees had shaped themselves – for it seemed much too natural to be of intended design – around a small, circular pool. The water was oily black save for a shimmering white orb in the centre – which Alec realised, after glancing up to where the canopy opened up to the skies, was a reflection of the moon.

It was beautiful, mystical, serene. But it didn't look like the doorway to another realm.

Izzy, however, didn't seem to agree.

"Oh!" She gasped. "I've read about this! The full-moon pool…"

"What about it?" Alec was confused.

"It only reflects the moon when it is full." She explained, her eyes shining. "It only works as a door when you can see the moon. Legends say that unsuspecting mortals used to fall into Seelie, and that many stories – what they call 'fairytales' – are actually retellings of their adventures there."

She turned to Magnus then, her brow furrowed.

"But you said that mortals can't enter the realm?"

He winced, shrugging apologetically.

"They can enter, I told a little white lie. But the magic would have affected Simon in a way none of us will be susceptible to. It would make him hallucinate, dream and most likely find a way to entrap him there forever. It was too big of a risk. But I didn't want to frighten him further."

Alec stomach flipped and he ignored it, staring resolutely at the pool.

"So how do we get in?" He asked, bluntly.

Magnus moved to the edge, the water lapping onto the tips of his feet.

"We swim."

He answered, striding forward.

Alec gaped as he waded into the centre of the pool, the black water swallowing him inch by inch until her reached the moon's reflection. Then he took a breath, ducked his head under water, and…nothing.

Not even a ripple.

"Magnus?" Izzy called.

When there was no answer she strode forward also, turning back to wink at Alec before imitating him and dipping below the surface.

She too disappeared.

Wading into a freezing cold pool at midnight in the middle of a forest wasn't exactly at the top of Alec's to-do list, but his brotherly instincts kicked in. He wouldn't chicken out and leave Izzy to navigate the Seelie realm without him, just because he didn't want to get cold.

He took a deep breath, and plunged in.

It wasn't just cold.

It was _ice-cold_.

He gasped, his muscles screaming in protest as he forced himself forward, unable to suppress violent shivers. How had Izzy and Magnus made it look so comfortable?

He didn't gracefully sink beneath the surface like the two of them had. He threw himself at the rippling moon in the centre, desperate to get through the stupid door and out of the pool.

For a second after his head was underwater, nothing happened…and he wondered whether he'd have to trek back through the forest in freezing cold, dripping wet clothing…but then he fell.

It was strange, the sensation. It wasn't like falling through air, or water…more like travelling through a portal, just one that was incredibly dark and cold.

Then he hit the ground.

"Nice of you to join us, Alexander."

He pushed himself up, bruised and shivering, blinking at his new surroundings.

He seemed to be in an underground cave, one that was lit with medieval looking sconces on the wall and carpeted with green leaves and wildflowers. He looked around for the source of the voice, blanching as his eyes found Izzy and Magnus…standing at spear-point of a very angry looking Guard.

"What -" He began, then broke off as another Fae hauled him up.

"As I was just explaining to these delightful beings," Magnus managed to sound suave even in the midst of being apprehended, "We have come to see the Queen."

"And as we have explained to you." The Guard replied, in a threatening tone. "You need to have an appointment."

Magnus rolled his eyes.

"Look. Just tell her that Magnus Bane needs to talk to her. That it is of utmost importance, regarding Valentine."

The Guard looked uncertain for a moment, then lifted his spear.

"Very well." He motioned to the others to follow him. "Do not move from this chamber. We will know."

"I don't doubt that you will!" Magnus called after them.

He turned back, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Well. That was most exciting."

Alec shivered violently, and Magnus immediately looked worried.

"Oh I am sorry…" He waved his hand and Alec felt his clothes drying out, the icy droplets evaporating from his skin.

"Thank you." He said, relieved. He noticed that Izzy and Magnus were already dry. He also noticed that Magnus's eyes seemed to gleam in the light of the candles, even more than usual. He looked away, casting his gaze instead around the dim, dank cave.

"So. This is the Seelie realm. Charming."

Magnus laughed, a musical sound.

"Don't judge it too soon, Alec. There are many hidden wonders. This is a mere antechamber."

They didn't have to wait too long for the Guard to return, and when he did, it was with a blank expression and a silent summons.

Their surroundings did indeed improve as they walked, herded by the armed Fae, the stone walls morphing to earth, then to vines and finally opening out into a huge chamber.

And really, it was huge.

It made the throne room in the Palace look like a broom closet.

It was open to the stars, or at least appeared to be, though it was twilight here and that much time most definitely had not passed.

"It's a glamour." Magnus whispered to Alec, noticing his bemused expression. "Eternal twilight…the Fae believe it to be the most romantic hour."

Alec flushed slightly, nodding as he took in their surroundings.

The walls glistened, and trees and vines grew out of them. Nature was everywhere, he saw, from the bed of flowers carpeting the floor, to the stars twinkling overhead, to the living garments that the Fair-Folk had adorned themselves with.

His eyes widened as he examined the beings interspersed throughout the hall, talking, laughing, dancing with each other and alone. Some were more humanoid in appearance, like the Guards they'd met thus far. But some were distinctly more…animal-like? Feral-looking? They passed a girl with delicate antlers growing out of her head, a young boy with skin as green as grass and a man with the lower body of a goat. Alec tried not to stare too much. The Fae were proud people, he knew that much.

But he couldn't help the widening of his eyes as they reached the far end of the hall.

The Queen was perched on a throne of what looked like spun, shimmering spider-silk, as clear as glass and sharp as crystal. But it wasn't the throne that held his attention. Although she was one of the Fae who were more human in appearance, she looked more feral and alien than all of them put together.

Her hair was a blood-red sheet of scarlet, sweeping the floor around her. Her skin was snow white, an unblemished expanse of porcelain. Alec knew that he was pale, but she had him beat by several shades. It was…pretty, he supposed, but also eerie. He'd never seen a living person with skin that pale. And her eyes…in a stark contrast to her skin, they were coal black orbs, a colour that seemed to refuse to reflect light. Alec repressed a shudder as they alighted onto him, cold and impassive. He barely noted her full, blood-red lips and her gown of royal blue silk that was so sheer she may as well have been naked. He couldn't draw his gaze from her eyes.

It was Magnus who spoke first, breaking the silence.

"My Queen." He stepped forward and bowed respectfully, Alec and Isabelle hastening to do the same. "Time bestows upon you more beauty than us mere mortals could ever imagine. Standing before you is a blessing that I – "

"That will do, Magnus Bane." She interrupted him, her voice cutting through the air like a razor blade, high and cold. She sounded amused. "But instead of waxing your adoration, perhaps you could explain to me why you have brought two Shadowhunters into my realm? And without warning?"

Her gaze alighted back onto Alec, cold and assessing.

"There have been attacks on the Downworld." Magnus said, cutting straight to it. He knew when the Seelie Queen meant business. "A child of each species has been taken – a vampire, a werewolf and a warlock. We have reason to believe that a Seelie child will be next. We come to warn you."

"Valentine." It was a statement, not a question, but Magnus nodded all the same.

"And what do the Shadowhunters have to do with this?"

"We are ready to fight." Isabelle spoke, her voice clear and confident, chin held high. Alec felt the strangest mix of pride and fear for her, in her bravery and the sharp way the Queen looked at her, almost as though she were her prey.

"Is that so?" She asked, her voice silky. "You would turn on your own?"

Isabelle frowned. "It happened before. My father imprisoned him. He will come after us once he has exterminated all of you – we must work together."

The Queen laughed.

"Such idealism, such bravery from one so young and so…sweet." She narrowed her eyes, the corners of her mouth lifting infinitesimally. Izzy stared back defiantly, until a wide grin lit the Queen's face, her white teeth gleaming.

"And you, my young, pretty Prince?" She shifted her focus back onto Alec. "Do you believe you can unite our world against this common threat, when you cannot even unite your own heart with your own mind?"

She grinned again as he froze, unable to suppress his audible exhale of surprise.

"I know, I know…" She tilted her head sympathetically. "It seems as though the fate of the world rests upon your personal desires…everything so bright, so harsh, so _painful_ in the sweet brevity of youthful mortality. But with the end of the world actually nigh…will you find a way to find yourself, young Prince? Or will you die unfulfilled?

"Enough." Magnus's voice was sharp, cutting through the vocal assault that had chilled Alec to the bone.

 _How had she known?_ Was she right? He wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer to either of those.

"We came to warn you, not to seek out a cheap fortune."

Alec chanced a glance in his direction; he looked angry. More than angry, furious. It only served to confuse him further, adding to the swirling mass of emotions he pushed deep into himself, an endless void he kept under control by a sheer force of will.

"And you?" She ignored him, apparently unperturbed. "What do you desire, Magnus Bane?"

"What I desire," he replied, frostily. "Is a legion of Seelie Knights to join our force to rescue those Downworlder children. It is in your best interest to comply."

She sat back, her head cocked, seemingly considering his request.

"I will grant you this, Magnus Bane."

He exhaled, visibly relaxing, some of the tension leaving him.

"Four of my best knights will report at your door when you leave for this mission."

"Thank you. We – "

"In return," she interrupted him again. "The girl shall stay with me."

There was a beat of silence during which Alec wondered if he'd misheard her. Then her gaze flicked toward Isabelle and a surge of anger and fear crashed over him.

"NO." He snarled, taking a step toward his sister, who was looking surprised – caught off guard.

Magnus threw out an arm to hold him back, shooting him a worried glance. The Queen laughed, high and harmonious. It should have been a pleasant sound but it grated upon his ears, making the hairs on his arms stand out.

"The girl will stay with me…until my knights have returned from your mission, unharmed and victorious."

Alec frowned.

"And if they get hurt? You can't keep her here forever."

She looked amused at his anger.

"Then you will have to make certain that is not the case."

He opened his mouth to argue further, to deny her, to offer to stay instead, but Isabelle spoke up then.

"I accept."

"Izzy – "

"Alec, it's not for long. You have to do this, you and Magnus. And Jace, and Clary, and you need those knights because you are going against Valentine. _Valentine_. Okay? I wish I could be with you but if these are her terms then we have to accept. Everything will be okay, I promise."

She spoke fast and softly, gripping onto his arm. He felt tiny in her grasp, in the wide, trusting gaze of his brave little sister.

"But – " he protested, weakly.

"But nothing." She smiled ruefully, turning to Magnus. "Look after him for me, please. I need my brother back in one piece."

"That I can promise to do." He told her, but his eyes were on Alec, soft and dark, filled with things Alec could only begin to comprehend.

She let go of him now, walking a few steps forward to stand beside the Queen. It was only a few feet of distance, but Alec felt as though a void had opened up between them. He vowed to make it through, to close that distance and have her back beside him.

"Very well." The Queen looked satisfied, her lips curled into a cold smile. "I suggest you leave now, Magnus Bane, and ready yourself for battle."

He ignored her, his gaze fixed upon Izzy.

"And you, young Prince." She addressed Alec once more. "Be careful. It may be sooner than you think, when you will have to choose."

"Choose what?" He managed to choke, both intrigued and fearful. She might be a piece of work, but he believed in her power. Anyone would be a fool not to.

"Whether or not you want to be brave."

She snapped her fingers then and two guards appeared, sheparding Alec and Magnus away from the throne. Away from the Queen, away from Izzy.

Alec's head was spinning. They were leaving the Seelie Realm – without Izzy. They were going to fight Valentine. And the Queen…could she actually see into the future, or had she just been messing with him? Magnus's lips were pressed into a tight line – he still looked angry.

Alec took a deep breath.

Time would tell.

.

 **Notes:** **We are getting there with Malec, please bear with me ;) It takes a long time to get over a lifetime of ignoring your own heart, and Alec does have bigger things to deal with as well! But I do have the next few chapters outlined and I have to say, I am rather excited to write them ;) Next up - Mission Retrieve Hostages. And a few more characters pop up!**


End file.
